The Power of the Wolf
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, a Prophesy was made by a Greengrass. Now, it has been made again. But who is this pure wolf? What happens when they get sent back in time? Time is a funny thing. Was her time travel fate or an accident? Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf

Welcome to my new story full of Werwolves, romance, time travel and insane Dark Lords. I hope you enjoy this tale as much as you enjoyed my last one.  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**The Wolf**

Daphne Greengrass sat in Divination beside her friend, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was draped over Draco Malfoy, her fiancé, and was simpering to him. Daphne rolled her eyes and soon caught sight of an interesting new student amidst them.

"Would you look at that? That Mudblood has joined us once more." Draco drawled. Hermione shot him a venomous glare and turned her back on him, anger simmering in her eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice. Damned Dumbledore." Hermione muttered viciously.

Harry smiled at her, shaking his head. "Mione, he means well." He told her.

Hermione huffed. "Sure he does. Cause I really need Divination. I shouldn't have to use my Time Turner to attend this stupid class as well as Arithmancy." She spat, sitting in her seat.

Professor Trelawney drifted over to where the trio sat, with, what Hermione supposed was meant to be, a mystical smile on her face. "Miss Granger, I always knew you would return to us. You may not have the eye, but your curiosity was strong." She simpered, staring at Hermione through big glasses.

Hermione laughed coldly. "Sure, you always knew. Or did you know because our esteemed manipulating Headmaster told you so?" She snarled.

The class were taken aback by Hermione's tone of voice. Beside her, the boys winced knowing that tone meant she was not pleased at all.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Trelawney protested, sweat gathering at her hairline with the stress of being found out to be a total fraud.

"Sure you don't. Well then, Professor, teach us your wisdom." Hermione remarked sarcastically. No-one noticed that her chocolate eyes became Amber.

The class progressed normally for a while, full of the mad woman's ramblings and boredom for the rest of the class. Only Hermione's presence made it more interesting as she whispered sarcastic comments to Harry and Ron, making them laugh.

So everything was fine, that is until a prediction was made. A true Prophesy. Trelawney was drifting past Daphne Greengrass' table when her eyes went white and she fell into a trance.

"Putus werewolf , occultus pro annus , mos reperio ipsa adversus ferreus mensis. Haud pretium ero quoque mugio , is vadum sino unimaginable atrox. Vicis ero paro in ostendo sum quod is vadum reperio diligo. Sarcina of niveus lupus vadum exsisto solus verus miles militis. Is vadum consurgo quod evinco Atrum Dominatio , illud rectum iri per vox quod insanity. putus lupus has adeo servo nos totus." Daphne recited in Latin. She shuddered and spoke once again.

"The Pure werewolf, hidden for years, will find herself facing hard months. No price will be too low, she shall suffer unimaginable horrors. Time will be set in reverse and she shall find love. The Pack of the white wolf shall be the only true knights. She shall rise up and defeat the Dark Lords, those ruled by power and insanity. The pure wolf has come to save us all."

The class was silent in the aftermath of the predictions. "What was all that Latin?" Ron asked.

Daphne shook herself and looked up at the class. "That was the prophesy in its original state, when it was first told by my ancestor."

"That Prophesy is why my Family have been neutral in the war. We were waiting until one of our own recited the Prophesy once more." She explained, meeting Hermione's eye.

Hermione looked away.

"My family and I vowed when the Prophesy was first made to join the Sarcina of Niveus Lupus, The pack of the white wolf, when it was formed." Daphne continued.

The class stared in awe at Daphne, each one having been hanging onto every word that she had said. All except Hermione Granger.

"Wow, that is so cool. I wonder who this wolf is?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
"However it is, I hope it's not Malfoy. I mean he is practically an albino with hair that pale." Harry joked.

"Yeah. Like he would save us if needed." Ron laughed.

"Who is this wolf supposed to protect us from?"

"I think Greengrass said something about the Dark Lords. But there is only one."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Dumbledore is pretty manipulative."

"What was that, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at these tea leaves. If you ask me this all bull sh…"  
"It's not that bad." Harry interrupted quickly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, right."

"No, I mean it. In third year I had a dog in mine and then Sirius turned up in his Animagus form. A dog."  
"But you forgot, mate, that old bat thought it meant you were going to die. Again!" Ron grinned.

"I guess it was right in some respect then." Hermione mused.  
"Huh?" Harry and Ron both gaped at their friend.

"Well, you had so many near death experiences that year. In fact, every year she predicts your death you have a near death experience."

Ron slapped his hand over her forehead in mock worry. "Something must be wrong. Hermione is agreeing with Divination and that Trelawney isn't a fraud."  
"No. I just meant maybe this isn't all bull. Trelawney is still a fake, but she may be reading the tea leave right." Hermione corrected. "There is a difference you know."

Over at Daphne's table, Draco was staring at her in disbelief. "What?" She finally snapped after a while.

"You kept out of the war for a werewolf?"

"Yes. That wolf will save us."  
"As long as it's not Potter, I'll follow anyone who can save us." Draco told her quietly so Pansy did not hear.

"Trust me, it's not Potter."  
"Thank god."  
"Not Potter, but close." Daphne added under her breath.

Draco didn't hear and was already back to pushing Pansy off of him as she simpered over how sexy his hair looked that day. By the end of the day, the whole school would know the Prophesy.

Later that day, Hermione was heading to the library when she found her path to be blocked. Looking up she met the eyes of one Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello there, Granger. Or should it be Lupus?" Daphne drawled.

Hermione hissed and slammed her hand onto the other girl's mouth, before dragging her into an empty classroom. "Shut it, Greengrass. Never mention my name here. Who knows who could have heard? It was bad enough you recounting that story in Divination." Hermione spat, her eyes flashing Amber.

"Relax, I checked beforehand. Besides, you're the one with the super senses." Daphne replied, putting her hands up in a defensive motion.

Hermione's glare deepened. "Leave me alone! I never wanted this."

Daphne smirked at the angry Gryffindor. "You still got it though. You can't deny it. It's going to happen one day, its destiny."

Hermione growled and turned on her heel, slamming the door open and stalking off down the corridor.

"You can't fight your destiny, Granger." Daphne called after her.

"We'll see about that." Hermione muttered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Unfortuantely, some of this may be rambling as originally, the style of this was much different and the text was bigger than the one I changed it to. I had to do some major editing. But I hope it was still enjoyable and the next chapter is coming right up. Next Chapter: Hermione's family is attacked.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

As I promised. Not all the chapters will be up this quickly, but these were pre written. This story has forty chapters over all and will be fast paced. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't flame me as you were warned. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Attack**

The months left of school passed quickly, finally ending the sixth year. Hermione was relieved that she could finally return home.

There was one thing that no-one except Daphne Greengrass knew about Hermione. That her surname was Lupus and she was the Pureblood Werewolf from the Prophesy. She lived in some woods somewhere in Wiltshire with her parents, Helena and John, and the rest of the Werewolf pack.

John was the Alpha of the pack and Helena was his wife and mate. Hermione had been born a werewolf, making her a pure werewolf. She had the ability to prevent changing during the full moon, though she often longed to run free with her pack when she resisted. She also had the ability to change at will.

As well as this, when in wolf form she could communicate telepathically. Hermione sighed as she thought of her pack, her family. She missed them during the long months away at school; not that Harry and Ron weren't great.

The train jerked as it arrived in the station. Hermione looked up, surprised to see that they had already arrived.

Harry shot her a soft smile. "You looked so peaceful, we didn't want to wake you." He told her.

After greeting the Weasley family and promising to write, Hermione found a secluded alley way to apperate.

It was a full moon and the sun had already set. She could feel the pull of the moon even now.

Cleansing her mind of all thoughts except her pack and her home, Hermione apperated. She appeared in a small thatch cottage surrounded by similar ones. She smiled. She was home.

Haunting howls reached her sensitive ears and Hermione surrendered to the wolf inside of her. With a quick spell, her clothes were folded neatly in her room and she was ready to transform.

What would be a painful change for a regular werewolf only provided a sense of relief and completeness to Hermione. She ran out of the open door and released a howl to let her pack know she was home.

Two weeks had passed since Hermione returned from Hogwarts. She spent that time playing with the children of the Pack and those children who were abandoned because of their curse.

The Pack's home was a safe haven for those wolves scorned by the rest of the humans. Wizards, witches and Muggles alike lived in the small community. They had teachers for both Primary and Secondary and nature was their classroom. It was the way they had lived since John's ancestor had started the pack.

John's family had a tradition where, when the child was old enough, they would be bitten and turned. It was considered Barbaric by most, but it was expected in the Lupus family.

Hermione was brought out of her musings as she led by a pond by a loud bang and the sounds of screaming. Panic seized her and she ran towards the village.

Black cloaks and silver masks swarmed the Pack, jets of green light and red light flying about. Those hit with the red light screamed in pain, but those hit with green never rose again. One of the men, this one without a mask or hooded cloak held John Lupus while another Deatheater held Helena.

This man had snake like features and intense red eyes. "Tell me, Lupus, where your daughter is." He hissed.

John growled. "Never." He roared, trying to bite the snake like man's hand.

Beside him, the Deatheater holding Helena pulled her hair roughly and cast a Cruciatus at her. Helena screamed and writhed in her captor's grasp.

"Tut, tut. You might want to rethink that, Lupus." Voldemort purred.

"Bastard!" John spat.

"Aren't I just?" Voldemort shot back. "Bellatrix, stop. He may wish to speak." He ordered.

The Deatheater torturing Hermione's mother stopped and looked at the Dark Lord.

"Well?"

John glared at the red eyed man. "Never!" He hissed.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he turned his wand on Helena. "Avada Kedavra. Now tell me where your daughter is!" He snapped.

Hermione had had enough and transformed into her Werewolf form, a glorious white wolf. She growled menacingly and several Deatheaters close to her fell back in fear.

Voldemort smirked at her though. "Hello Miss Lupus, or is it Granger?" He drawled.

Hermione snapped her teeth in his direction and snarled.

"Bella, deal with this mutt." Voldemort ordered, throwing John at the eager to torture and please Deatheater.

John's screams tore through Hermione like a knife and she whimpered slightly. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Voldemort point his wand at her until it was too late.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's howls of pain echoed around the silent cleared and she tried to claw herself.

"Had enough, wolf? I want you to work with me." Voldemort shouted above her howls.

He released the curse and Hermione lay there panting, agony coursing through her.

"Well?" Voldemort yelled.

Hermione growled and snarled at him.

"Very well. Avada Kedavra." He spat, sending the curse at John. Hermione turned her angered amber eyes to the mad man and snarled threateningly.

"Face me like a fighter, Lupus!" Voldemort roared.

Before their eyes, Hermione shifted back into a human. She dressed her naked form with some clothes, but not before some Deatheaters saw her. "Hello, Scum." She smirked.

Over an hour later, Hermione was nearing the end of her tether. She had been tortured numerous times with the Cruciatus, beaten up a few times and had been cut with a knife as well.

She glared at Voldemort as the man glided over to her, a knife dripping in poison in his hand.

"What more could you do to me?" She hissed. "You have made me watch as you murdered my parents and my pack. Short of raping me, you have done all you can do."

"Who says that's not to come?" Voldemort answered causing a few of his men to leer at her. Hermione snarled at them, her eyes that had now turned amber simmering with rage.

Her eyes then turned back to the chocolate brown of her mother's as pain filled her body. She looked down to see the knife Voldemort had been wielding plunged into her abdomen.

Hermione grabbed the wound and fell to her knees.

"What?" She gasped.

"That is fast acting poison. Just enough time for my boys to have some fun before you die." Voldemort explained.

Hermione collapsed, lapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Now the story truly begins. Hold on, it may get a bit confusing as time is a very confusing thing. Next Chapter: Hermione wakes up, in the past.


	3. Chapter 3: Past

I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask me and I will try to reply.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Past**

Hermione let out a low groan as she slowly came round. Her hand slipped to her abdomen to find it bandaged. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her, a kindly yet stern smile on her face. "Young lady, lay down again. If you don't you shall never get well. Whoever attacked you did a real number on you." She reprimanded the young woman.

"Why am I here? Did Professor Dumbledore find me? Was the Order alerted to the attack?" Hermione asked, firing off questions at rapidly at the Mediwitch.

"I don't know how you know about the Order, but no member of the staff found you. Misters Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew found you last night in the entrance hall." Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped.

"I said…"

Hermione shook her head. "I heard. What year is this?" She interrupted, panic lacing her voice.

"September 3rd 1976. Why?" Madam Pomfrey replied. Hermione felt faint and her hand went to her time turner.

Horror filled her as she felt the broken glass of the hour glass. "No! I need to see Professor Dumbledore. NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"No need to shout. I am here." The voice of the Headmaster came from the other side of the curtain.

"Professor, I need to speak with you in private." Hermione began. Dumbledore nodded and shooed the Mediwitch from the area. He silenced the curtains and then turned to Hermione.

"Sir, my name is Hermione Lupus and I'm from the future." She began quietly.

Dumbledore raised a single eyebrow. "Is that so, Miss Lupus?"

"Yes sir. I was attacked by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. My time turner must have smashed and brought me to the one place, besides my home, I feel safe in. As to the time, I don't know why it brought me twenty years into my past." Hermione explained rapidly, shuddering at the thought of her attack.

"Well, Miss Lupus, that is quite a pickle. For now I suggest remaining in this time. You may keep your surname as no-one attending this school at the moment has that surname. It is not very common." Dumbledore told her. "Yes sir. It wouldn't be common, sir. I'm Muggleborn." Hermione replied.

"Very well. We shall say you emergency port keyed here while being attacked. Now to be sorted." Dumbledore waved his wand and the Sorting Hat arrived before him, landing on the bed.

Hermione slipped the hat on her head and listened. "Ah, Miss Lupus is it? The only Pure Werewolf. Interesting. You have courage and bravery and have seen many things one so young should not have to. There is only one house for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ah, a fine addition to the Gryffindor house. Good evening, Miss Lupus." Dumbledore smiled, raising to his feet and sweeping out of the Hospital Wing.

"Do all powerful wizards glide?" Hermione whispered to herself as she led down to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione was fully healed and ready to leave the Hospital Wing. She was about to leave when she caught sight of the moon in the morning sky. It was almost full.

Pain shot through her at the thought that she could never run with her pack again. They were gone and she was stuck in the past.

She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Maybe I could. I can control myself." She muttered. Hermione smiled as she thought of a plan to run as a Werewolf.

In a much happier mood than before, she skipped down the corridor towards the Great Hall. After all, it was time for her to be introduced to the school.

James was lounging on the sofa beside Sirius as the Marauders waited for Lily Evans. "Wonder if that girl we found will be there. She has to be healed now, right?" Sirius drawled.

Remus shrugged. "Most likely. But some of those injuries looked pretty bad." He replied. The other three winced.

"What are you four whispering about?" Lily asked as she appeared next to James. James yelped in shock and fell off the sofa, landing on Peter.

"Nothing, lets go down for Breakfast." He replied, standing and offering his girlfriend his arm.

The five Gryffindors were sat at the table, Sirius and James' plates piled high with food. Lily looked at them with a mixture of disgust and amusement as they wolfed down the food. Dumbledore got to his feet, bringing the hall to silence with the simple act.

"My students, today we have a new student." He paused, letting it all sink in and the whispers subside.

"She has been moved here as she was home schooled and her family was murdered last night."

"She was portkeyed here to be safe. May I introduce Miss Hermione Lupus of Gryffindor." He announced. The doors flew open and the girl that the Marauders found entered.

The boys that called themselves the Marauders all stared at each other in horror.

"That was why she was in such a bad state." Remus whispered.

"Yeah, poor girl." James agreed.

"Do you think she would let us be friends with her?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Only one way to find out." Sirius answered.

"Miss Lupus is in her seventh year and I ask all of you to make her very welcome." Dumbledore finished, gesturing for Hermione to take a seat at her new house table.

One by one, the four infamous Gryffindors approached the new girl to their house, identical smiles on their faces.

Hermione focussed on filling her plate as she sat amongst her new peers. She silently wished to be back in her own time. Although the killings had progressed steadily over the course of the last year and Dumbledore had them using Time Turners to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, she knew and loved people there.

Although she bore a few light scars of her many battles, had the reflexes honed by many duels and fights to the deaths, and was too jaded than any normal girl should be, she was happy there.

A shadow fell on her and Hermione looked up to see a group of boys she recognised from some of the old Photo albums Remus had shown her and the boys. The replica of Harry was obviously James, the sandy haired boy was Remus, the blonde haired boy was Peter Pettigrew and the tall black haired aristocrat was Sirius Black.

Her heart fell as she realised that in twenty years two of these men would be dead, another would be a traitor and a Deatheater and the last one would alone.

"Hey, I'm James Potter. This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." James began, motioning to each boy as he said their name in turn.

"We were wondering if you would like to sit with us." Remus smiled, his chocolate eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to be left alone for now. But it was very kind of you to offer." Hermione declined a sad smile on her lips. "I really am sorry."  
"It's fine. We're here if you change your mind." James replied, dragging his friends back to where Lily was sat.

Hermione stared after them. She couldn't change anything, couldn't get attached. It could ruin everything.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: Its the full moon and two students are out when they shouldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Welcome to Chapter four, one of the last Chapters that is pre written. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**New Friends**

Since the first day, Hermione had been keeping a low profile and had not made any friends. At night she had nightmares of her family's murder and during the day she kept all the pain bottled up.

The only difference was, she was looking forward to the Full Moon. She had decided that, since she didn't have any friends to worry after her, she was going to transform and run.

Hermione knew Remus was forced to turn during the moon and was planning to keep well away form him. She had it all planned.

So, the full moon found Hermione in a stream that was lit by the moonlight. She was naked and bathing before she transformed. She looked up at the moon and allowed its power to course through her.

She felt her bones ripple and change under skin, keening softly. Hermione was almost smiling as she changed, already feeling closer to her family.

With a final cry, which changed to a howl half way, Hermione's transformation was complete.

James watched as Remus was led to the Whomping Willow by McGonagall.

"Let's go." He muttered to the other two Marauders.

Peter and Sirius nodded before disillusioning themselves and following James, who had done the charm with them.

Once outside the main entrance, the three transformed into their Animagus form, Peter sat on Sirius' back so as not to get lost. The handsome stag and shaggy black dog loped into the trees for a run before collecting Remus and keeping him company.

The three boys stopped abruptly as the naked form of the new girl, Hermione Lupus, came into view as she bathed in the clear water of the stream.

The moonlight made her look ethereal and the water glistened on her pale, flawless skin. She looked up and caught sight of the moon. Before the boys' eyes, Hermione began to change.

Her transformation didn't look as bad as Remus' and when she was done, a beautiful White Wolf stood in her place. Deciding not to risk being attacked by this new werewolf who might want to hunt them, the three ran to the Shrieking Shack.

Lucius Malfoy was sat in the Astronomy tower with Severus Snape. Lucius had needed some time away from his bothersome housemates and had run into Severus on the way up. Severus was the only one that Lucius deemed fit to be his friend.

He was brought out of his musings when he saw a group of three people remove a disillusioning charm. Lucius' interest grew as he recognised them as Potter, Black and Pettigrew.

Of course, it grew once more as the three turned into animals and entered the Forbidden Forrest. A smirk settled itself on his lips.

"Severus, my friend, I believe that tonight is the night we discover where Potter's little gang disappear to every full moon. Come, we must follow them." Lucius drawled.

Severus paled. He already knew where they went and why, but due to a wand oath he had made, he could not reveal that to Lucius. He had no choice but to follow Lucius, at least to make sure he was safe.

James and Sirius soon arrived outside the shrieking shack. Peter moved on Sirius' back so he was able to see the passage way clearer.

Suddenly, a hulking figure emerged from the dark tunnel entrance and amber eyes bore into them. The figure moved closer, muscles rippling under its skin. It growled menacingly and lowered itself to the floor. Then, without any warning, it lunged at James.

James was winded as Moony knocked him to the floor. Moony looked down at James and let out a playful yap before moving off of the stag and loping into the forest. Shaking his magnificent head, James followed the werewolf.

Their games continued for a good long while, Sirius and James taking it in turns to keep watch over Peter so he wasn't hurt, being a rat and all. It was all going nice and normally, until Moony stopped dead. He had caught a scent. A human scent.

The hulking werewolf let out a howl and lunged over Sirius' head. He ran off towards the scent, saliva dripping off of his gaping jaws and his amber eyes scanning the area for his prey.

It wasn't long until he found them. He had lost his friends not too long ago and nothing stood in the way of him and his prey. He crouched low in the bushes and stalked closer.

Severus nervously followed Lucius as the blonde led him deeper into the woods. A chilling howl went up and Severus' gut clenched in fear. Remus was out.

"Lucius, maybe we should go back." He whispered, his dark eyes watching for the werewolf.

Lucius waved him off. "Nonsense, I want to know where those Marauders go." He argued, walking further still into the forest.

Suddenly a huge figure leapt out of the bushes in front of them. Lucius and Severus stepped back in fear as they met the Amber eyes of the werewolf that was hunting them.

As Moony closed in on the blonde and black haired boys, a white streak leapt clear over his head and planted itself between the hunter and his prey.

Moony growled angrily and the white female returned his growl. Her amber eyes flashed angrily and Moony's growl increased in volume.

A warning.

Hermione was running freely when she caught the scent of two boys in the woods. She was about to run in another direction when another scent hit her.

A familiar one.

Remus Lupin's scent.

Hermione turned and ran towards them. They came into view and she saw Remus was hunting the boys Hermione quickly indentified as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Without thinking she planted herself between the two. Remus growled at her and Hermione returned it, wanting to protect the boys.

Moony was about to move closer to the werewolf and boys when a bark made him pause.

Padfoot was there.

The hesitation was all Hermione needed and she pulled the two boys onto her back. Before Moony could realise what was happening, Hermione turned and ran towards the castle.

As she broke clear of the forest, she put the two boys down. Hermione turned back into a human, conjuring a robe to shield her body.

"Run! Go." She yelled.

"How did you do that? What's going on?" Lucius demanded. The sounds of hooves approaching stopped Hermione's reply.

James ran past Moony as Sirius distracted him. He wanted to make sure the female didn't harm Snape and Malfoy. "

Run! Go." James sped up as he heard Hermione Lupus' voice shout.

He listened to Lucius' reply before he burst into the clearing, turning back into a human as he did so.

"Are you alright? How did you turn back into a human?" James asked, directing the first question at Lucius and Severus and the second at Hermione.

Hermione sighed irritably. "We don't have time for this. I will explain in the morning, meet me at the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor and I shall explain. Now, you two really need to go." She told the Slytherin boys.

Lucius and Severus didn't need telling twice and ran off back to the school, leaving Hermione and James behind.

Before James could talk to Hermione further, Hermione turned back into a werewolf. She bowed her head to the dark haired boy and loped off back into the forest once more.

James left the clearing and headed back to where his friends were. He turned back into a stag and approached Moony once more.

The werewolf sniffed him before beginning a game of tag. James played with him, making a mental note to tell the boys of the meeting with Hermione later.

Hermione was running in the forest some more before the sun rose. As the first rays of light filter through the trees, Hermione returned to the brook. She let herself transform back and dressed quickly.

As Hermione meandered through the forest, she began to think of meeting with the boys. She never intended to make friends in the past, but it seemed she would do.

After all, near death experiences can do that to a person. Form life long friendships. Of course, she would have to tell the truth of her werewolf genes, but she found it didn't worry her. She trusted them.

* * *

Just to clear something up, Hermione trusts them as she knew Sirius, Remus and Severus in the future. She knows James through the stories that Remus told. She trusts Lucius as her instincts are telling her to. Next Chapter: Hermione tells them about her unsual gift.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

I hope you are enjoying this story so far, but treasure this next chapter as there may not be another for a bit. Depends on how inspired I am.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Confessions**

Hermione was curled up in a seat that the Room of Requirement had produced for her. She was staring into the flames when the door opened to admit the Marauders. Hermione looked at them.

"Not Peter. I'm sorry, but I need only those I consider trust worthy." She drawled.

Peter shifted nervously under her gaze, his hand moving to where his new Dark Mark lay on his forearm. He slipped out off the room, leaving his friends to Hermione.

Sirius admired the girl as she sat in the chair, the flames casting shadows across her beautiful face making her seem mysterious.

"Excuse me; do you have an owl because I promised my adopted mother I would write when I fell in love?" He drawled, smirking as he used the cheesy pick up line.

"Are you serious?" Hermione scoffed, a single eyebrow raised at the teenager.

"That is my name." Sirius returned, his smirk growing.

Hermione laughed. "What is the rest of your name? Lee Stupid." She retorted with a razor sharp tongue.

Sirius' face fell and it took him a few minutes to work out what she had insinuated.

"Hey!" He whined when he worked it out.

Hermione giggled in amusement and Remus and James snickered at their friend's outraged face.

"Sorry, Padfoot, but it looks like you just found a girl who can resist your charms." James smiled, throwing his arm around his downcast friend's shoulders.

"Indeed." A voice drawled from the door.

The Marauders turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape standing in the door.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Sirius snarled, his eyes narrowed.

"I invited them. They have as much right as you do to know what I am about to tell you." Hermione snapped, motioning to the seats the Room had produced for the increase of people inside it.

The boys all took their seats, Remus opposite Hermione with James and Sirius and Lucius and Severus on either side of him. He seemed to be the neutral divider between the two groups.

"I called you here because I know you will have a lot of questions to ask me." Hermione began, leaning back in her seat and looking at each boy squarely in the eye.

"Yes, we do." Lucius replied.

Hermione motioned for them to begin.

"How did you switch from Human to Wolf so easily?" Remus asked before anyone else could speak.

"I was born a werewolf." Hermione stated simply.

The boys' eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Remus said in a strangled voice.

"I was born a werewolf."

"But that's impossible!" Severus argued.

Hermione sighed and lent back into her seat. "It was until I was born. I am the only one of my kind." She explained.

The boys leaned forward, intrigued.

Hermione huffed; she was going to have to do a lot of explaining. "My surname is Lupus, which is Latin for wolf. Somewhere along my line, one of my ancestors was bitten by a werewolf. His family shunned him and he broke off from them, creating his own surname."  
"Every first born Son in this line was Bitten and made the Alpha of the pack my ancestor created. The pack was not created by those he bit, but by those that were shunned by others."  
"Over the years, the families of those original wolves that had joined him stayed and prospered. They were mostly Muggles, so we had schools and everything we needed. Every full moon, we would run together as a pack."  
"When I was born to my parents, both Wolves, it was on the full moon. My mother gave birth in wolf form and in the morning, I became human with the rest of the pack. I was born a wolf."  
"Recently, we were attacked and my pack, my family, was killed." Hermione finished, bowing her head in remorse.

"Yes, but how did you get the ability to turn into a human?" Remus repeated.

"Well, being a pure werewolf has some advantages. I'm not just controlled by the moon, I can block it, but only then am I a werewolf. I prefer to change during the Full Moon. I am a natural animagus, a white wolf to match my Werewolf form. Other than that, I'm just a normal werewolf." Hermione shrugged after she had finished her explanation.  
"Why are you telling us?" Lucius sneered.

"Because I am going to force you into a wand oath. You can't tell anyone this information. Which is why I got rid of Peter. I don't trust him." Hermione sneered back, a smug smirk on her lips as she coolly met Lucius' grey eyes.

"Then you are foolish. How can you trust us when you have just met us?" Severus sneered.

Hermione raise an eyebrow. "Are doubting my judgement?"  
"Maybe I am. Do you really think a simple wand oath would stop us if we wanted to tell?"  
Hermione chuckled darkly. "Ah, probably not. But if you did you would have one pissed of werewolf on your hands, and trust me, my father taught me how to defend myself and hunt."

Severus paled rapidly, but pushed on anyway. "But do you really you can trust us?"  
"I have good judgement, Mister Snape, which is why I pushed Peter out of the Room of Requirement and didn't tell him."  
James nervously put his hand the air as if they were in class. "What do we tell him if he asks?" He asked.  
"Tell him I am an Animagus and was out for a run. That I felt more connected to the moon due to my form." Hermione replied, having already thought of this problem.

"That would make sense." Remus agreed.

"That is why I used it."  
"That was very smart and quick of you."  
"Where I come from, if you aren't prepared and are caught unawares, you're dead." Hermione told him with a shrug of her shoulders as if that was nothing.

The boys stared at her with a new found respect. This girl knew how to handle herself.

"So, what is your favourite subject?" Lucius asked after a moment of the awed silence.

"Oh that's hard. Probably either Defence or Astrology. My father had taught me about the stars since I was a young girl. We used to star gaze nearly every night. I can name nearly all the constellations there are." Hermione replied with a grin.

They lapsed into an easy conversation which had started a little tense at first. They soon found they all had things in common and began to see each other in a different light.

The bell rung for the lunch time rush and the six students rushed out off the room of requirement.

"Hermione, come sit with us." Sirius begged, pulling on his new friend's arm.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione began uncertainly.

"Please?" Sirius whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright."

As Hermione sat among the Marauders, for the first time in the past she felt at home.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter, from here on life for Hermione is going to change. Next Chapter: Hermione and Lucius realise they have a connection.


	6. Chapter 6: Attraction

Okay, so I lied. I managed to finish this chapter faster than I expected to. Mind you, the bit about Severus in here padded it out a bit. I hope you enjoy this :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Attraction**

The next Hogsmede Village Trip came about and Hermione's boys, consisting of Sirius, Remus, James, Lucius and Severus, were eager to show her the small wizarding village.

They had all begun hanging out often in the Room of Requirement. Gradually, the hatred between both parties had faded away and they were all friends now.

Sirius and James had hold of Hermione's arms and were dragging her towards Professor McGonagall, who held the list with the names of those who were going into Hogsmede on.

"Come on. Hermione! Hurry up!" Sirius whined as he pulled her along. "Yeah. I can hear Zonkos calling me!" James added with a twin whine. Hermione shook her head with a grump sigh.

"Do you really not think of anything else?" She snapped.

"Yeah, of course we do." James rolled his eyes.

"We think of Quidditch and food as well." Sirius responded.

"I think of Lily too." James added with a longing grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she was dragged towards the Professor. "Typical boys." She muttered.

In fact, James and Sirius reminded her of a certain pair of red headed twins. They had the same love of pranks and the same sort of bond the twins had.

It was almost impossible to believe that James and Sirius hadn't grown up together but had only met seven years ago on the train to school. They were as close as brothers.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the two boys as they arrived in front of her with Hermione in their grasp.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione greeted with a wry smile.

"Are you alright, Miss Lupus?" The Transfiguration Professor asked the girl.

"I'm fine. These two are just a little too eager to show me the village."

McGonagall chuckled. "Why am I not surprised."  
"Ah, come on Professor. You know you love us." Sirius grinned cheekily at the woman.

"That is a matter of opinion Mister Black." McGonagall replied in a bored tone as if she had had this discussion a number of times. Her eyes gave it away though as they shone with affection for the two boys in front of her.

Sirius clutched his heart dramatically. "You wound me."

"It'll be alright Padfoot. Just breathe and we can get through this together." James gushed, equally dramatically.

"Guys! The sooner we get our names ticked off, the quicker we can show Hermione the village." Remus called as He, Lucius and Severus made it to where Hermione and McGonagall stood.

At first, all the Professors and Students had been stunned at the friendship between the students from rival houses; but they all learned to accept it. No one else even dared to try the same thing.

McGonagall ticked their names off of her list and Hermione was soon being dragged off to Zonkos. "Bye Professor!" She called over her shoulder. "Have a nice day!"

McGonagall entered the castle, shaking her head at the crazy antics of her, secretly, favourite bunch of Gryffindors. "Mad lot, those boys. Miss Lupus sure has her hands full."

"Whoa! Hold on. My arms are going dead!" Hermione yelled after she was dragged down the path to Hogsmede.

"Potter, Black. Let Hermione go." Lucius called from his place beside Remus.

He only called Hermione and Severus by their first names as he felt it would be too weird calling his former enemies by their first names. The others agreed and did the same for him.

"Malfoy's right. You're giving Hermione arm ache." Remus agreed.

"Sorry, Hermione." James grinned, letting go of his newly found best friend's arm.

"It' fine." Hermione smiled, rubbing the feeling back into her arms.

Severus walked over and pulled out a paste he kept on him at all times. "Let me see your wrists."

Hermione pulled up her sleeves and the boys gasped in horror at what they had done. Bruises in the shape of fingerprints marred her pale wrists. They looked down in shame.

"Here, this should help." Severus said softly, rubbing the paste onto the bruises.

Within a minute, they were gone. Hermione frowned at Severus. "Why do you keep that on you all the time?"

Severus shifted uneasily. He didn't want anyone to know about his abusive home life. After all, he was escaping it soon anyway so what was the point?

"Sev, I know that people don't just carry around Bruise Balm for no reason."

"Okay, it's just in case I need it. Life at home is a little rough." Severus admitted, understating the truth of the matter.

Hermione hugged him and Severus jumped, startling. No-one except his mother had ever hugged him before.

"I'm sorry. My best friend where I came from had an abusive home life. They were Muggles and hated Magic. They treated him no better than a house elf. His bedroom was a cramped cupboard under the stairs until he got his first Hogwarts Acceptance Letter." Hermione explained, her eyes growing wet at the thought of Harry who was probably still trapped in the Dursleys clutches.

"First letter?" James asked. "Don't we usually only get one?"

"His Aunt and Uncle burned it. They were so frightened because someone knew he lived under the stairs that they gave him the smallest bedroom in the house filled with their son's old things he had either broken or had gotten bored with."

"He doesn't even have proper clothes. He wears hand me downs from his cousin who is over three times the size of him."

"Monsters!" Sirius spat. "No one deserves that." His face softened and he put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Don't worry. You're safe here and you've got us."  
Severus smiled gratefully at him. No one had ever really cared about him before, now he had proper friends.

"Enough chit chat. Zonkos, here we come!" James declared, leading the way to the village.

Two hours later, the six friends found themselves in the Three Broomsticks laden with packages. The Majority of James and Sirius' packages were Zonkos and the rest were Honeydukes.

Remus was the complete opposite. He had been stocking up on Chocolate. Hermione was happily reading through a book she had bought. She had picked up a journal while she had been in the book shop, deciding to write a journal of her time in the past.

"Anyone want Butter Beers? My shout." Remus asked as he stood.

"Yes please." Hermione smiled.  
"Yep." James chimed, looking through his bag as he counted the amount of Dung Bombs he had brought.  
"Duh." Sirius grinned.  
"Please." Severus replied politely.

"I'll help you, Lupin." Lucius told the werewolf as he slid out of the booth beside Hermione.

A few seconds later, the two boys returned with the frothy mugs of the sweet drink. They handed them out. As Lucius passed Hermione hers, their hands brushed and an electricity ran through them.

Hermione and Lucius looked up, meeting each others eyes. They got lost in each others gaze for what seemed like forever. Someone cleared their throat and the moment was gone. Hermione blushed and a light pink grazed Lucius' cheeks. They sat silently for the rest of the time, sneaking glances at each other, their heads spinning with this new revelation.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know that ending was a bit lame, but it was just the beginning. Next Chapter: Remus, Sirius, James and Severus reveal thier feelings for Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7: Brotherly Affection

Wow, I'm getting these out faster than I thought. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope Sirius isn't too OCC if at all  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Brotherly Affections**

The next day, Hermione sat in the Room of Requirement. She had beaten the three Marauders to the Room as well as Lucius and Severus She just wanted a moment to think.

Hermione had sworn from the very first day not to get involved with anyone here, but it was too late and she was already feeling things for these boys.

Her mind drifted to the strange attraction that had suddenly sprung up between her and Lucius. It was as if the Fates, or even God, wanted them to be together. If so, then they had a very tragic sense of humour and loved creating Romeo and Juliet situations.

After all, they could never be together. She was from the future and the Lucius in her time hated Muggleborns. He went on to marry Narcissa and have Draco. She didn't want to break that up when she returned to her time; that is if Lucius still wanted her after twenty years.

Hermione sighed and laid her head on her knees. 'Fate definitely has a cruel sense of humour.' She thought.

"Knock, Knock!" Sirius chimed as he entered the room, his arms filled with food. James followed him in a similar state.

Hermione giggled softly. "Ah, one of the few things to enter your brains besides Pranks, Quidditch and Girls." She remarked, remembering the conversation the day before.

"Yep! Food glorious food!" James sung, stuffing a bread roll into mouth as he finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to staring out the window. She began to reminisce about all the trouble she and her friends had gotten into. The battles they had found themselves fighting in after being inducted into the Order a year early.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Remus asked as he curled himself into the space left on the window seat.

"Trust me, for the thoughts going around in my head you would need more money than that to entice me to share them." Hermione quipped, smiling slightly.

"A galleon then?"  
"No. It's thoughts of home I would rather keep to myself."

"Oh. What kind of thoughts?"  
"Memories really."  
"About your pack?"  
"No, my friends. They were like my brothers." Hermione sighed, looking at Remus with a sad, wistful smile.

The door opened once more and Severus and Lucius entered the room. They had heard what she said.

Severus walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "We'll be your brothers now."

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly jumping up from the sofa and startling James who in turn fell off it. "We can threaten any potential boyfriends and protect you."

"And you'll have us to go to for help." James added as he got up, rubbing his sore bottom.

"We'll always be here if you need help." Remus smiled.

Hermione looked at all of her new friends with tears in her eyes. "You'd really do all that for me? But we've only know each other a month." She asked meekly.

"Who cares? It feels as though I have known you my whole life!" Sirius said seriously.

"Same." James added.

Severus tilted Hermione's chin to look her in the eyes. "I think we all feel the same. We love you Hermione."

Hermione hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest. "I love you guys too."

"Aww! Group hug!" Sirius squealed, pouncing on the two hugging. He noticed that James, Lucius and Remus weren't hugging Hermione and Severus and frowned. "Be right back."  
He ran over to James and Lucius and dragged them over to Severus and Hermione. The two hugging exchanged confused looks. Sirius then grabbed Remus and practically threw the three towards Severus and Hermione.

Remus and James banged heads as they were thrown at Hermione and Severus, and Lucius stumbled forward. He put his hand out and grabbed Hermione's arm to steady himself.

Once again, that electricity ran through them and, like yesterday, they ended up staring into each other's eyes. Emotions swirled around in their eyes and Hermione's breath caught at the molten silver colour of Lucius' eyes.

Their moment was ruined by Sirius leaping at them and squishing them all in one big hug. "This is more like it! I just love group hugs, don't you?" He gushed, grinning madly.

"Sirius." Hermione began.

"Yeah?"

"You have ten seconds to get as far away as possible before I come after you and hex you."

Sirius let out a girlish scream and ran towards the door. He was so busy counting the seconds, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran straight into the wall.

He fell back, out cold, onto the wooden floor of the Room of Requirement, which had taken the form of a common room. This room had all the cosiness of the Gryffindor Common Room mixed with the Sophistication of the Slytherin Common Room.

It was tastefully decorated in a deep Forest green and gold. There were two sofas, one two seat and the other a three seat, and an arm chair. These were sat in front of the fireplace.

In the tall arching windows, there were wide window seats that could seat two people. Bookcases lined one wall, a small kitchen on the opposite wall with a door to the bathroom. A cupboard set into the wall with the fireplace held a lot of Wizarding and Muggle games.

It was a perfect room to hang out.

"Suppose we ought to levitate him onto the big sofa." Hermione sighed, looking at the unconscious boy.

"Idiot." Remus muttered as he did as Hermione suggested.

"Now to wake him up." Severus said, shaking his head at the stupidity of the boy.

"Oh, perfect. I can have my revenge and wake him up at the same time!" Hermione chimed.

She moved towards Sirius and pointed her wand at him. "Aguamenti!" She cried.

Sirius shot upright as the water cascaded over him. "My hair!" He screamed. "My beautiful hair!"  
"Moron." Lucius chuckled, shaking his head at the stupidity that was Sirius Black.

Sirius pouted. "But it took me ages to get my hair perfect."  
"Sirius, you just brushed it. You're hair is naturally like it was." James said, eyebrow raised.

" That's besides the point. Hermione still ruined my hair!"

"I'm sorry, Siri. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Oh, we'll see Winter, we'll see."

"Winter?" Hermione asked.

"We'll you're a Marauder now so you get a nickname. I mean you have an animagus form, a must in our little group, and are our sister. Winter is your name because your wolf form is white like snow, which comes in Winter." James explained.

"Don't even think about making us Marauders. It would ruin our reputations even more than they are now." Lucius told them.

James grinned wickedly. "I wasn't planning to."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: It's Christmas and someone gets a kiss under the Mistletoe.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Party

This took me a bit longer to write as we had guests again today. One of the kids was a right pain. I have a Bearded Dragon and I had already had him out for a bit, but I took him out to show the kids him. They each held him and then I put him back. Only then, the eldest kept asking to hold him. I said he could stroke him, once, while he was in his cage, but the kid went and did it again without me there or my permission. And he was doing it in a way that could have hurt my poor lizard. Grrr! Anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Christmas Party**

Three months later, Hermione and Lucius had been steadily getting closer, all the while trying to fight their attraction for different reasons. Hermione fought it due to the fact Lucius Malfoy in her time was a Deatheater, married, a father and twenty years older than she was. Lucius was trying to fight it because Hermione was a Muggleborn and it went against his family's beliefs.

Everyone around them could tell it wouldn't be long before one of the two snapped and something happened.

Lily bounded over to where James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and, only because they had been ignoring him lately, Peter sat having breakfast with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"We're having a ball!" She squealed.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, half asleep.  
"What?" James muttered, in a similar state.  
"I need Coffee before I answer." Remus told her, reaching out for the Coffee mug on the table.

"Um, cool?" Peter answered, uncertain whether that was a good thing or not.  
"A ball?" Hermione gasped, smiling. "I haven't been to one since I was in fourth year."

"What was it like?" Lily asked, sitting next to her and eager to get all the details of this ball.

"Amazing. I had an argument with my best though." Hermione frowned as she remembered the cruel words she had shared with Ron.

"What about?" Remus inquired after drinking his Coffee.

"At first he thought I wouldn't have been asked and asked me as a last resort. Then it was because I went with this guy from a rival school, there was this event on at the time. He called my date the Enemy." Hermione explained, sighing.

"Wow. I take it your night was ruined." Lily replied.

"Yeah, well and truly."

"This time it'll be better. We're here to beat up anyone who dares to ruin your night." Sirius grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "My hero."

"No, your brothers." James said with an equally wide grin as Sirius on his handsome face.

"Brothers?" Lily asked frowning.

"Honouree brothers. I'm a Marauder now, apparently."

"Really? Wow. No-one has ever been inducted into the Marauders after they formed. What's your nickname?"  
"Winter."  
"That's not as random as some of the nicknames they've come up with. Like Prongs and Padfoot. What's that all about?"

Hermione shot a sly smirk at her friends who were all shifting about, looking nervous and trying to look innocent. "I have no idea, Lily. None what so ever."

"Damn. So how did you get yours?"  
Hermione used her war training to come up with an excuse rather quickly. "Its because I'm so pale. Sirius said I was snow white and snow falls in winter. Therefore, my nickname is Winter." She explained, twisted the truth a little.

"That's fair. Come on, we need to go Dress shopping. As Head Girl I've been allowed to go into Hogsmede whenever I like. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. See you later guys. Same place?"  
"Yep." Remus replied.

"Bye." James, Sirius and Remus chorused.

Lily and Hermione caught one of the Thestral drawn carriages into the small wizarding village that was much loved by students, past, present and future.

"Come on, I know this great dress shop nearby." Lily said, dragging her curly haired best friend down the street.

"It's just in here." She smiled, motioning to the small, dingy looking store. "Just bare in mind not everything is as it seems."

The two girls entered the shop and Hermione gasped. The ceiling seemed to go on forever and the sky light shone light down on the modern looking store. The walls were painted a brilliant white and the windows were arched high.

The seats were made of steel that shone brightly in the sun coming down from the sky light. Rows of dresses and shoes lined the walls and a young woman stood behind the counter.

"Wow. This is amazing." Hermione breathed.

"I know. Let's start over there. This place is the place for dresses in Hogsmede." Lily told her.

'Huh. I never knew this was here. Mind you, I ordered out for the dress robes from Glad Rags.' Hermione thought.

After about an hour of shopping the two girls had found the perfect dresses and shoes to go with the dresses.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts. The boys are probably wondering where you are." Lily told Hermione.

"I'm sorry, it's like I'm stealing James from you." Hermione apologised to Lily.

Lily waved it off. "No, it's fine. I have study groups at the moment so its not like I'm in the common room if he was there anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I see James back in the Heads Dorms anyway. I still can't believe he made Head Boy. What was Dumbledore thinking?"  
"He is quite mature when he wants to be. I think he and Sirius just want to hold onto their youth as long as they can. We all should be doing that. This war is approaching too quickly and many people will die." Hermione said sadly.

"You say that as if you have known war." Lily returned, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Let's just say, where I come from we all grow up a little too quickly." Hermione replied, looking down.

Hermione and Lily's dates were waiting for them at the foot of the stairs in the Head's Common Room. James had, of course, asked Lily to accompany him to the ball and had accepted. Lucius had asked Hermione, much to her surprise, and she had accepted, surprising Lucius. He was ecstatic she agreed to go with him.

So that night was the night of the ball and the two young friends were waiting for their dates to descend the stair case. "You take care of Winter, alright?" James grinned.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You, Remus, Sirius and Severus have all given me this speech numerous times. I have already vowed to treat her like a proper lady all evening."  
"Good. That's our job anyway, to take care of her."  
"I know. But please…"  
"Please what?" The two boys turned to see their dates finally descend the stair case.

Lucius' jaw dropped as he took in Hermione's dress. The dress a deep red colour. The neck line was rounded and stopped just above her breasts. The dress clung to her curves until the thigh and then began to flow to the ground. It just touched the floor.

Half way down the dress, it broke away to go into a wave of gold held by a heart broach. The top of the neckline had the same gold on it. She wore a small black bolero over the top. Her long curls were half piled atop her head while the rest cascaded down her back.

Her chocolate eyes were framed by her already long, but more defined lashes and her natural make up gave her the impression that she was glowing. The lip gloss emphasised her plump, soft pink lips even more pronounced. More kissable.

"You look amazing. A true Gryffindor." Lucius smiled, bowing and kissing her hand.

Hermione blushed lightly. "You look very fetching yourself, Mister Malfoy. A true Slytherin." She replied, looking at Lucius' dark green dress robes and silver tie.

"Shall we go then?" James asked. He and Lily looked fantastic. Lily had her hair in a neat bun and she wore an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. James wore black dress robes but had an emerald tie to match Lily's dress.

Lucius offered Hermione his arm and she took it, smiling happily at her date for the night. The two followed the Head Boy and Girl into the Great Hall and both girls gasped.

The sky above portrayed a wonderful clear night sky with shooting stars. The room was lit by candles and fairies. The table cloths covering the tables were in different house colours for each table. Their edges were lined with the opposite house colours. They soon found Sirius, Remus, Severus and, reluctantly, Peter, along with their dates, sat at a table with a red table cloth lined with silver.

"Hey, guys. Doesn't this look awesome?" Sirius grinned, his arm slung casually around his date. The blonde girl looked as if she had gotten a Gold Ticket. After all, she was there with _Sirius Black_, one of the school's hottest guys and she was sat with the other two, James Potter and Lucius Malfoy. If that wasn't enough, she was also sat with the legendary Marauders, the Head Girl and the smartest boy in the year. She was getting her five minutes of fame.

Hermione shook her head at the shallow girl and her friends that were accompanying Peter, Remus and Severus. The meal part of the ball passed quickly with delicious food, as usual.

The music began to play from the instruments charmed to play by themselves by Flitwick. Lucius stood and bowed once more to Hermione. "May I have the honour of this dance, Miss Lupus?" He asked, sounding every bit the Gentlemen he was.

"Of course you may, Mister Malfoy." Hermione replied in a similar manner. He swept her out onto the dance floor and the two twirled around as they danced.

After a while, they stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "Why did we stop?" Hermione asked, panting slightly and her face flushed.

Lucius glanced up. "There is something I want to do, and this is the perfect time to."  
Hermione was about to glance up too when Lucius swooped down and claimed her lips. Hermione gasped and Lucius took the opportunity to explore her mouth.

So, underneath the Mistletoe at Christmas, they had their first kiss.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. It may be a while until I next update as I have a Psychology exam on the 13th, I turn 17 on the 6th and I have my first driving lesson on the 10th. So I'll be busy. Next Chapter: Lucius and Hermione say they love each other.

P.s: The dress that Hermione wore can be found here. It is just a red version of the one i wore to my ball, but I edited the tint. It's all explained in the Pic Description:

http: // i609 . photobucket . com / albums / tt174 / Beanacre0 / mydressinred . png


	9. Chapter 9: Officially Smitten

It was brought to my attention, Chapter Nine had been replaced with Chapter Ten, so I am correcting it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Officially Smitten**

January had brought snow and the students were all spending as much time as they could enjoying it, the Marauders and the Slytherins among them.

Since that kiss under the mistletoe, Lucius and Hermione had been dating and growing ever closer.

Their friends had been delighted that the two had been getting closer, and Lucius had been threatened by all of them.

"Take care of our sister." Severus said, glaring.

"If you hurt her, we'll get Moony to eat you." Sirius snarled.

"Already tried that with me." Severus spat.

"I said I was sorry."  
"Cause that makes it all better."

"Hey, you were nasty to us."  
"I always was."

"Both of you knock it off. I will not be eating anyone, wolf form or not." Remus growled.

"Sorry Remus."  
"Sorry Moony."

"Now, Lucius, if you hurt Hermione we will be forced to unleash hell Marauder style on you." Remus told the blonde.

Lucius paled slightly. The Marauder's were legendary for their pranks and to be on the receiving end of them would be something akin to Murder.

"I'll take care of her. I promise." He told his friends.

"Good, now have a Butter beer." Sirius grinned, clapping the Slytherin on the back as James handed him a bottle.

That was only one of the many similar conversations they had had about Hermione. It always seemed to follow a kiss or when they came back from Hogsmede on a date. They never did it in front of Hermione and Lucius didn't want to tell her.

That morning was another Hogsmede Day, the past week having been the same due to the heating charms failing on the classrooms. Thus giving the students a week off to enjoy the snow.

The Marauders, Lily and the two Slytherins were walking into the village side by side. Lily was holding James' hand and was talking to Hermione, who was walking next to her and holding Lucius' hand.

Beside Lucius was Severus and beside James was Sirius. They were watching Lucius and Hermione carefully. Sirius smirked and pointed to where Remus was walking next to Severus.

Lucius rolled his eyes, understanding the threat. He withdrew his wand and sent a small stinging hex at Sirius. Sirius yelped in mid conversation with James and rubbed his bottom.

The girls exchanged amused glances and Hermione shook her head. "That wasn't very nice, Lucius." She scolded lightly.

"What? He was threatening me." Lucius defended.

"What was he saying?"  
"That if I hurt you he was going to feed to me to Moony." Lucius replied, not sure if Lily knew Remus' secret.

"It's okay, Lily knows."  
"Oh. Okay then, he was going to feed me to Remus."  
"SIRIUS!" Remus growled. "What have I told you? I will not be eating anyone!"  
Sirius cringed. "Sorry mate." He looked at Lucius and his eyes narrowed. "Tell tale Twit."

"Flea ridden mutt."  
"Snobby git."  
"Pain in the arse."

"Stuck up pretty boy."

"STOP IT! Both of you!" Hermione snapped, her eyes flashing Amber as her rage took over her.

The two boys looked down as shame overcame them. "You are squabbling like children. Seriously, you need to grow up." She growled, shaking her head.

"Well, Sirius is my name…." Sirius drawled.  
"Shut up."

Sirius gaped at Hermione as she told him to shut up and ignored him. "Guys, did you…"  
James clasped his friend on the shoulder. "We heard mate. You'd better just drop it before you wind Hermione up too much. You know she has a wicked temper, beating Remus' any day." He told the other Raven haired boy, a subtle warning in there.

Sirius shifted and looked sadly at Lucius and Hermione. "I'm sorry, guys. I just got caught up in the moment. You know my temper."

"You're forgiven." Hermione replied, her expression all to innocent as she stood with her arms behind her back.

Sirius eyed her nervously. "Winter? Hermione?"

A ball of white powder exploded in his face, making him shiver as some of the cold material slipped down his back.

Sirius wiped the last of the snowball out of his eyes and glared at the girl in front of him. "You. Are. So. Dead! Snowball fight!" He cried, moulding a snowball and launching it back.

So there, halfway to Hogsmede, there was a huge snow ball fight. It was James, Lily and Hermione against Sirius, Lucius and Remus. Severus chose to sit out and be the judge.

They were all having so much fun. Hermione stopped to survey the friends. The teams seemed to have dissolved into nothing, leaving them to get whomever they liked. James was leaning over kiss Lily when she shoved a snow ball in his face.

Hermione shook her head and turned to see Sirius being ganged up on by Remus and Severus. After the two had pinned and snow balled Sirius long enough, they sat on him. "That was revenge for tricking me into finding Moony last year." Severus declared.

"And for threatening to feed people to me." Remus added.

"Aw, come on guys. Let me up. Please? Come on, you have to forgive me!" Sirius whined.

Hermione giggled at the scene in front of her. Suddenly, she was tackled from the side and she and her attacked fell into the snow.

She looked up and smiled as she caught sight of Lucius hovering over her. "Hey."

Lucius' breath caught in his throat. Hermione looked like a goddess as she led in the snow. Her toffee curls spread around her head like a golden halo and her cinnamon eyes sparkled with mischief and joy as she gazed up at him.

Snow was caught on her lashes, making them glisten in the light from the trees. Her full lips were parted to show her white teeth and her button nose crinkled as she smiled.

Lucius bent down so their noses were touching lightly. "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione gasped in shock. It was the first time Lucius had told her he loved her. The first time he confessed his feelings. Hermione swelled with joy and her smile grew.

"I love you too." She confessed, also the first confession she had made to him about her feelings.

Lucius smiled making his handsome face light up and make him look like some Adonis.

He bent down and lovingly kissed Hermione on the lips. She responded by bringing him closer to her, despite the fact he was pressing her into the freezing cold and wet snow.

The two smiled at each other once they came up for air. Their love was the rare kind, the kind most people only dream of. Lily and James' kind of love. The love that could withstand even time itself.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: The boys, except Lucius, find a way to make Hermione thier real sister.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Bonds

Sorry this took longer than the others, I got a bit of writers block, then I had work from school. I can't wait for tomorrow! It's supposed to snow so School might be shut and it's my 17th Birthday! I've always wanted snow on my birthday. It also sucks a little as my Grandparents won't be able to come up if it does snow :(. Yeah. Okay, I had someone say that her relationship with Lucius will muck up time, it won't. Remember, time is a tricky thing. After all, Look at the third year. Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Blood Bonds**

The group of friends were spending their usual time in the Room of Requirement. Lucius, Hermione, Remus and Severus wanted to study and since James and Sirius refused to set foot in the library, they had gone to the Room.

The Room had provided them with a replica of the Library that had been split in half to enclose the fire from their usual room. This was Sirius and James' safe haven from the evil of the books.

Gradually, the two boys got bored of the silence from their friends and having only each other to talk to.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," James began, taking a deep breath as if scared. "But, I want to read a book."  
Sirius leapt up and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? Do you feel dizzy at all? How about disorientated? How many fingers am I holding up?" He rattled off.

"No, I'm fine, just bored. I don't feel dizzy or disorientated and you are holding up five fingers."  
"No, it's four fingers and a thumb. But you were close enough."  
"Smart Aleck." James muttered, standing up and heading to the border between the library and the common room.

"Don't do it! Once you cross the line you can never come back to reality or normalcy!" Sirius cried dramatically.

James stepped over the line and Sirius gasped in horror. He then straightened up and saluted.

"It was nice being your friend, Prongs."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"See, you're already becoming Moony!"

"No, I just want you to shut up."

Sirius went off to sulk on one of the sofas. "You just wait and see." He muttered.

Hermione shut her eyes and thought of cookies. At once they appeared on the table. She took one and was soon copied by the others in the Hogwarts Library side of the room. Cookies were one of her favourite study time snacks.

Sirius peeked up over the sofas at the cookies. His face scrunched up as he stared at the plate.

"Moony, can you lob me a cookie?" He begged.

"Nope. It's for those on this side only." Remus replied, turning the page in his book.

Sirius began to pout and slowly edged towards the line. With a deep breath, he crossed the line and sprinted to the table. He happily snatched up a cookie and began to eat it.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that it's not normal on this side of the room."  
"I did. But this side has cookies. They're always a good incentive to switch sides." Sirius grinned, his mouth full of cookie as he spoke. "Hey, maybe You-Know-Who ought to get some cookies. Then more people might join him."

Hermione sent him a withering look. "Not funny."

Sirius pouted. "Just a thought."

"Just shut up, Sirius."

"Okay." The Black heir replied, his head bowed.

James meanwhile was running his hands along the bookcases, searching for an interesting book to read. Suddenly a blood red book caught his eye and he stopped.

_Reus Pro Infinitio: Blood Bonds_. James slid the book off the shelf and scanned the contents. His eyes were drawn to the chapter labelled Sibling Blood Bonds. A slow smile covered his face.

"Hey guys!" He called, bounding over to them. "You know we always say we, except Lucius for obvious reasons, are Hermione's brothers. What if we make it real?"  
Hermione gaped at James and the other three grinned widely. "That sounds perfect." Severus agreed.

"I'm in." Remus smiled.

"Oh, me too!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Are you _insane_!Did you even read about the effects of this bond? It is permanent!" Hermione yelled.

"Yep. We all get a few traits from you and you get traits from us. Doesn't seem so bad." James replied.

Hermione slumped into her seat. "Fine. I'll research a purification spell so that Mine and Remus' werewolf genes don't get transferred."

James grinned. "Great. Severus, we're going to need a potion."

Midnight came around and Professor Slughorn was lazily patrolling the halls of the school he worked for. His beady eyes swept from side to side, not even properly scanning the halls.

Behind him, three figures ran past. A fourth person casually sauntered across the hall, causing the other three to glare darkly as he approached them.

"Are you mad, Sirius? What if he catches us?" Hermione hissed, her currently amber eyes narrowed.  
"If he does catch us, I'm blaming you. This potion only works for one night." James whispered angrily.

"Guys, relax. Slughorn is an awful patroller. If he does catch you, you can bribe him to let you go by using sweet talk and the promise of fine wines from Hogsmede." Sirius drawled. "Watch."  
The three people watched in horror as their friend walked up to Slughorn and tapped him on the shoulder. "Good evening sir."  
"Black! You can't be out now, it's gone curfew. I'm going to have to give you detention." Slughorn spluttered.

Sirius hung his head in mock shame. "I understand, sir. You are only doing your job, and quite well if I do say so."

Slughorn seemed to inflate with pride. "You think so?"

"Of course I do, Sir. May I just comment on how well you look? You look amazing sir. How do you do it?"  
"I, uh, drink a lot of wine. Do you think that helps?"

"It must be it! I'll have to get some and try it out. Would you like some wine from Hogsmede, Sir? You can call it a gift." Sirius flashed a charming smile at the man.

"Well, I shouldn't really. You are a student." The portly man stuttered, his eyes nervous and worried.

"Go on, sir. It'll make you extra good looking and healthy."

The worry melted away and joy returned to the beady eyes. "Oh, go on then."

Sirius smirked. "Wonderful. Now, I suppose I should be getting back to my dorm. What time for the detention, sir?"  
"Detention? Why ever would I give such a charming man such as yourself a detention?" Slughorn gave Sirius a wink. "It'll be our little secret Mr Black. Good evening."

With that, the large potions master continued on his way down the hall and Sirius jogged over to where Remus, James and Hermione were hiding in the shadows.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione gasped, gapping at the retreating back of the founder of the Slug Club.

The door finally swung open in the Room of Requirements and the four Gryffindors hurried inside. Severus looked up from his seat. "You're late."

"Sorry, ran into Slughorn. Sirius then had to show off how to weasel your way out of detention with him." Remus explained.

"Did it work?" Severus asked.

"Yep. Like a charm. Oh, ha! I made a pun." Sirius crowed, laughing at his own little joke.

"Yeah, anyway. How is the potion?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the Dog Animagus.

Severus removed a phial of clear liquid out of his pocket and showed the group. "Here it is."

"Do we get on with it?" James asked.

"Yes. First will be Hermione and James." Severus replied, motioning for the two to stand in front of him.

Hermione stood opposite James and Severus told them to raise their hands. "Do you, Hermione Jane Lupus, consent to becoming Blood Sister to James Charles Potter?"

"I do."

"Do you, James Charles Potter, consent to becoming Blood Brother to Hermione Jane Lupus?"

"I do."

Severus split a bit of the potion into a goblet. He then handed a knife to Hermione. Hermione sliced open her palm and let a few drops of blood enter the potion. James then copied her actions.

Severus swirled the blood and potion until they mixed. "Now drink, both of you, and you shall be brother and sister by blood."

The two people drank from the potion and different traits suddenly came over them.

A small smattering of freckles appeared on James' nose. They only made him look more handsome and adorable. Hermione's was the biggest change of all.

Suddenly, she found she had no fear of flying. Shocked, Hermione stared at James. "I don't hate to fly anymore." She gasped.

James' jaw dropped. "Wow. How do you feel about Quidditch now?" He asked, curious.

Hermione frowned. "I want to learn how to play."

Severus grinned. "Sirius, replace James in this spot."

Sirius sauntered over and stood where James had been. Severus once again repeated the questions and split the potion. Both Sirius and Hermione added the blood and drank.

A ring of chocolate brown formed around Sirius' grey eyes, darkening them and making them seem as if they were smouldering. Hermione found her fear of heights and flying disappear a little more until it was completely gone.

These actions were repeated with Severus and Remus, James presiding over Severus and Hermione's bonding. Remus had gained streaks of Hermione's hair colour into his own Sandy Blonde hair, darkening it. It looked great.

Severus had gained an Amber ring, the colour of Hermione's eyes in wolf form and when she was angry, around his pupil. It was barely noticeable but there. Hermione's hair darkened to a more white coffee colour and her fringe became sandy blonde.

Finally, after a few months of being Hermione's unofficial big brothers, they were now bonded by blood. True brothers.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I edited some Clipart of Disney to show you what Hermione's new look it. BTW, I always pictured Hermione's curls a bit like this so it fits. Here is the link: http:// i609 . photobucket . com /albums/ tt174/ Beanacre0 /HermioneLupus-MalfoyPoweroftheWolf . jpg. Next Chapter: The Pack of the Pure Wolf that was Prophesised is formed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pack of the White Wolf

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. First my birthday started a bit crap and then got better, thankfully, when one of my friends came round. Second, I was distracted by some of the awesome stories on here. Thirdly, I lacked inspiration on this chapter until it came to me last night. Okay, So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**The Pack of the White Wolf**

The next full moon came around and, as always, Remus went to the shrieking shack while the Marauders, except Hermione, went with him in their animagus forms.

The two Slytherins went with Hermione to keep her company when she needed it. They found it fun as they rode on the large white werewolf's back through the forbidden forest.

That Full Moon, Hermione, Lucius and Severus headed to the small glade which Hermione had claimed as her place to change into a Werewolf. She sauntered off into the trees, stripping and placing her clothes in a spot she had scent marked when she first started using the glade.

She then emerged in her werewolf form, her amber eyes twinkling as she looked at her Brother and Boyfriend. She yapped at them before raising her head and letting out a long howl.

The other side of the forest, Moony was coming out to play with his three friends. He barked and began to wrestle Sirius when a howl went up from the other side of the forest. He immediately became hostile and growled, before charging off to find this other werewolf.

Sirius, James and Peter all exchanged worried looks before they raced after him, Peter nestled in James' antlers. They soon burst into the clearing to see Hermione and Remus facing each other off.

Suddenly, a light blue sheen flashed across Hermione's eyes and Moony crouched low to the floor in a submissive state.

Shocked, all five boys stood stock still, staring at the two werewolves in front of them. Hermione walked forward towards Moony, her shoulders rolling and her body seemed to just emanate power. She bent down and bit down on the other werewolf's shoulder, holding back the Virus that caused the Werewolf state.

Moony only flinched and didn't make a sound. He just took it. When Hermione stepped back, the bite had turned into a scar. Then, right before their eyes, the mark changed from a simple bite mark to a paw print on his shoulder.

Hermione turned to face Lucius. She reached over and gently tugged at his jacket. Nervously, Lucius pulled down his jacket. Hermione then did the same with his shirt and Lucius slid it off.

Hermione licked his cheek once before biting down on Lucius' shoulder in the same way she did Remus. Lucius cried out a bit in pain and Hermione let go. Once more, the scar became a paw print. But in the centre of Lucius' mark was a small heart.

Hermione then turned to Severus. Knowing now what Hermione wanted, Severus pulled his robe and shirt off of his shoulder. Like she had done with Remus and Lucius, Hermione bit down and the same scar that Remus had formed.

Hermione stalked towards the three Animagus'. She stared at the boys, unmoving. James shared a confused look with Sirius who shrugged as well as a dog could.

"She wants you to take Human form!" Lucius called.

James bravely stepped forward before resuming his human form, pulling off his top. Hermione marked him as she had the others.

Sirius was next to resume Human form and copied James' actions with removing his top. He too was marked by Hermione.

Peter turned Human once more, expecting to be marked as his friends had. He removed his top, carefully hiding the Dark Mark. He, unlike Bellatrix and Lucius, did not have the intelligence to cast a glamour on the mark. He knew that Lucius had never really wanted to take the Mark, the Dark Lord had announced it. It was all Abraxas Malfoy.

Peter stood up straight, waiting for the mark to be formed. What he didn't expect was Hermione to growl at him and snap at him, missing purposely by mere inches. With a terrified squeak, Peter turned back to Wormtail and took shelter in a pile of leaves nearby.

Hermione snorted and turned back to her newly formed pack, the pack that had been predicted by Daphne Greengrass during Divination, the reason her family had stayed neutral.

She raised her head and let out a howl that rang clear into the night and leaving goose bumps on her friends' arms. Moony slowly got to his feet and joined his new pack leader in the howl that echoed through the cold night.

The next morning, Hermione and the boys went to the Room of Requirement. She flopped down on the sofa, cuddling up to Lucius and shutting her eyes.

"What was all that about last night?" Sirius burst after trying to keep quiet for so long.

"Before I cam here, there was this girl. She predicted that a pack would be formed, the true Knights of the war. She and her family are neutral in the war because of this prophesy." Hermione explained, yawning slightly and snuggling further into Lucius' side.

"But what do these marks mean?" Sirius whined again.

"You are the pack and knights prophesised. I am the pack leader, but you are all members of the pack."

"Cool. I'm part of a wolf pack!" James grinned, punching the air as if in triumph.

Hermione giggled slightly.

"What does this mean for us?" Severus asked.

"That you will be drawn to your fellow pack members when we call for you. I will have a telepathic link to you whenever I wish." Hermione explained, a bit more alert.

"Awesome!" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, I guess it is."  
"What about me, love?" Lucius said after a while, pulling his shirt down to reveal the mark on his shoulder. "Why is mine different?"  
"That is my mate's mark. Each werewolf's mark is different depended on the depth of their love. I have given you my heart and love you with all of my soul so a heart is the mark I gave." Hermione replied, tracing the mark with her finger.

"Aw, that is so sickeningly sweet." Sirius teased.

"Shut it, Mutt." Hermione growled playfully.

Sirius turned into a dog and barked playfully at Hermione. She rolled her eyes before assuming her wolf form.

She growled before launching herself at the scraggly dog opposite her. The tumbled to the floor and the two began to play fight. Sirius grabbed Hermione's tail and she batted him away with her paw.

The dog tumbled to the floor and assumed his human form when he came to rest with his back to the coffee table.

"Damn, you're strong." He muttered, rubbing his head.

Hermione looked at him, her amber eyes sparkling in humour, her head cocked to one side and her tongue hanging out of her mouth in an adorable way.

She trotted over to where her playmate sat and licked his face. "EW! Gross!" Sirius exclaimed, wiping the drool off his face.

Hermione turned human once more and laughed at him. "Sorry mutt." She ruffled his hair.

"Not the hair." Sirius whined, batting her hand away from his perfect and fine hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and assumed her spot beside her boyfriend. Severus had managed to nick her seat when she was up, so Hermione just sat on Lucius' lap and placed her feet on his lap.

She nestled her head into the crook of Lucius' neck and felt her eye lids begin to droop.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. Now sleep, you need your rest." Lucius replied, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair lightly.

"Okay. Night."

"Good day." Lucius replied, grinning.

"You know what I mean." Hermione grumbled before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So the Prophesy is well under way now but there is still much to come. Next Chapter: Valentines Day


	12. Chapter 12: Valentines

I was going to go to sleep, but then I had an Idea for this chapter so I decided to finish it and here it is! Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Valentines**

Time seemed to be passing so quickly it made Hermione's head spin. Before too long, it was Valentines Day and from next week the rest of school would be spent doing exam prep, well at least for Hermione it would be.

She stretched as she woke up. Her room mates were squealing and gasping around her, irritating her no end. Hermione's eyes snapped open to glare at them, but instead widened in shock.

Roses. Dozens and dozens of Roses covered her room. "What the…" She gasped.

"Oh, Lupus, you are so lucky." One of the girls sighed.

"Yeah. I mean, Lucius Malfoy sending you all these Roses. He must care for you a lot." Another girl giggled.

"Lucius sent these?" Hermione gasped.

The door opened and Lily waltzed in. "Yep. He had a house elf deliver them." She confirmed.

"Wow. How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"He asked my advice. I, of course, told him chocolate and flowers are a way to a girl's heart."

"Books and flowers are the way to mine." Hermione joked.

"He said that. Which is why he wanted me to give you this." Lily announced, handing over a book.

Hermione grinned and looked at it. She gasped and ran her hands gently over the cover. "Hogwarts: A History first edition. These cost a fortune!" She whispered, awed.

"Good job Lucius is rich then." Lily grinned.

"I have to go find him and thank him." Hermione leapt out of bed and ran to the stairs.

"Not that I think Lucius would mind if you greeted him like that, but don't you think you should change first?" Lily smirked.

Hermione looked down at her shorts and tank top that served as her pyjamas and blushed deeply. "Shut up." She grumbled, grabbing some clothes and stalking into the bathroom.

Lucius was sat at the Slytherin table with his house mates, wondering when Hermione would discover the roses and when Lily would give her the book.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes and Hermione's sweet scent overtook his senses. "Guess who." She purred.

Lucius grinned. "Hello, Winter."

Hermione let go and Lucius turned to see her. She pouting adorably at him. Lucius chuckled and drew his girlfriend into a deep kiss, the world melting away as he did so.

Hermione sighed happily as he drew away. She ignored the jealous looks the two received and the disgusted glares at her from the Slytherins. "Meet me in the Room." She whispered.

"How about, you meet me in the entrance hall. I have a surprise for you." Lucius replied, smirking.

"Oh, I can't wait." Hermione purred.

"Get a room you two. Second thoughts, don't get a room. Just stay outside where everyone can see and make sure it all stays innocent." Severus drawled.

Hermione pouted. "Aw, Severus. You ruin all my fun."

"That's what brothers are for, Hermione."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before walking off to the Gryffindor Table to sit with her other brothers.

After what seemed like forever for the two lovers, breakfast was finally over and Hermione was walking out to meet Lucius in the entrance hall. When she got there, he was already waiting.

"Madame?" He grinned, extending his arm.

"I'm actually a mademoiselle, but I'll let that slide." Hermione teased, taking his arm.

Lucius chuckled. "Know it all."

"Narcissistic Slytherin."

"Delectable wolf."  
"Divinely handsome Mate."

"I like that one." Lucius drawled, pausing from their walk to kiss Hermione chastely.

Hermione grinned. "So where are we going?"

"Not far now."

After another five minutes of walking, Lucius grinned. "We're here." He announced, pulling back a branch.

A small waterfall surrounded by lush green grass was in front of them. A small picnic blanket was sat beside the waterfall. A basket laden with all of Hermione and Lucius' favourites was on top of the blanket.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Hermione gasped.  
"Not enough." Lucius grinned.

"Well, I'll start now. I love you so much!"

"I like hearing that."

"Good."

Lucius bowed to Hermione and when he straightened up, a light blue Aster was in his hand.

Hermione gasped in awe and took it from him, stroking the petals. "Thank you."

"It symbolises love. I thought it was appropriate for today and my feelings for you." Lucius told her, tucking a strand of her blonde fringe out of her eye sight.

Hermione waved her hand in the air and a beautiful Forget Me Not appeared in her hand. She handed it to him, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"It's charmed so it will never die. I know it's corny, but it's so you will never forget me or the love we share." She explained.

"Symbolises True Love. Perfect." Lucius purred, kissing Hermione once more. "I love doing that."

"Me too." Hermione grinned.

The rest of the afternoon went according to Lucius' plan. They had their lunch and stayed their talking until after the sun had gone down. "We'd better go in." Lucius sighed.

Hermione pouted. "Can we dance?"  
"There's no music."

"Listen harder."

Lucius did as she said and a beautiful melody reached his ears. He frowned in confusion and Hermione simply pointed above them. Looking up, Lucius saw a host of fairies dancing in the sky above their heads. They were singing.

"May I have this dance?" Lucius asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied, slipping her hand into his.

The two began to twirl gracefully as the sound of the fairies singing filled the air around them. The scene screamed romance.

Lucius spun Hermione round and brought her into his arms.

The Fairies had lowered themselves so they surrounded the dancing couple in a spiral.

The two had since stopped the graceful movements and were now swaying in each other's arms, staring into the other's eyes.

"I love you, so much." Lucius whispered.

"I love you with my heart and soul." Hermione replied, her chocolate eyes warm and shining with love.

The two leaned in and kissed. The Fairies took the show to a new level and slowly the couple lifted off the floor. They once more began their dance. Dancing in mid air.

If anyone had come across this scene they would have been in awe. It looked like something out of a child's fairy tale story. They would have thought it was some Fairy King and Queen dancing. It would have felt wrong to watch such a beautiful dance and intrude on such a private moment between two lovers.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'm not that good at romance, so if that sounded corny then I'm sorry. Next Chapter may be a while coming. Next Chapter: They Graduate


	13. Chapter 13: Graduation

After calls for updates, here I am. I am currently doing a twilight one at the same time, but this one takes priority as I have this one planned out till the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**Graduation**

After Valentines Day, Hermione threw herself into her work and she was rarely seen without her nose stuck in a book. The Full Moon was one of the only times she took to fully relax and play with her pack.

The Marauders had taught the two Slytherins how to become Animagi like themselves. Lucius was a true Slytherin and his form was a beautiful snake with scales that were a gleaming silver colour. Severus was a Bobcat, fierce and with a strong preference to be alone.

It confused the boys as they looked up what his character meant, but Hermione knew that it was well suited to his life in the future. After all, he would have to be alone to protect those he cared for from either side of the war.

So between all Hermione's revising and the Slytherins' Animagus training, it was no surprise that time seemed to be set in fast forward. Before they knew it, the exams were over and they were dressing for their graduation.

Lily had invited Hermione up the Head's room. "I can't believe it's all over. Hogwarts has been my home for so long." Lily sighed, running a hand through her mid back length red waves.

"I know what you mean. Once we leave here, then anything can happen." Hermione agreed, applying a bit of gloss.

"You can do anything you want! You got the highest results since Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

"I don't know about that. There must have been people smarter than me." Hermione replied modestly.

"No, there isn't. You're a genius!"

Hermione blushed lightly. "If I'm so smart then why do I feel so nervous about making that speech?"  
"It's natural. Heck, I'm nervous. I'll bet James and Remus are too." Lily grinned, thinking of her boyfriend running around his dorm panicking because he couldn't find his speech.

Remus and James were both doing speeches as James was the Head Boy and Remus was getting an award for best prefect. Lily, of course, had to do the Head Girl's speech and she was practically dying with nervousness on the inside. The butterflies were in over drive.

Hermione giggled slightly. "I'll bet James forgot he put his speech in his pocket and will be running around like a blue assed fly trying to find it." She joked, unconsciously repeating Lily's thoughts.

"And Remus will just pluck it out of his pocket and James will hug him, probably kiss him knowing James Potter." Lily added, shaking her head in amusement.

The two girls burst into peals of laughter, careful not to smudge their mascara with their tears.

There was a knock the door. "Enter." Lily gasped out.

The messy head of James Potter appeared around the door. Both girls looked at each other before bursting into more laughter at the sight of said boy.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he entered the room behind a rather confused James.

"Beats me."

The two boys shrugged and waited until the girls had finished laughing. "Come on, let's go." Sirius grinned.

"We're coming." Hermione told him, running a brush through her hair once more before following the others out of the room.

Lily walked up the podium, fidgeting nervously with the piece of paper with her speech on. She looked up and spotted her parents at in the front rows. Petunia was beside them, looking bored.

"When we were eleven, we all received those special letters that led us to embark on this journey. This journey filled with magic and wonders that you could only find in the Wizarding World. For some of us, it was the first time we had ever heard of magic and, to me at least, it seemed like some kind of fairy tale."

"This Castle which we have called our home for seven years just seemed to come right out of a fairy tale. Through all the adventures and wonders that Hogwarts has held for us, we found new friends and bonds that will never fade."  
"So as we go out into the world, I hope you all find your Happy Endings. Thank you, to all the wonderful professors and students here, for making my time here a wonderful experience." Lily concluded, tears in her eyes as she looked at everyone.

They all began to clap and James let out a wolf whistle, causing Lily to blush slightly.

Remus chuckled and took to the stand. "Wow, I can't believe this is nearly all over. When I first came here, I had no friends and believed no-one could care for me. But three boys offered me that chance to become friends and my life changed."  
"Throughout our seven years here, our little group of Marauders have caused much mayhem. But most of all, we hope we have spread joy and given you memories you will all remember for a life time."

"This has been my Hogwarts Experience. I ask of you to take a minute to think over your time spent in this wonderful school, to reminisce about all the highs and lows you have had."

After a minute in which every student, including some of the adults who had also attended Hogwarts, thought over their time at the magical school they called home, Remus spoke again.

"You will never forget your time here. So how about a round of applause for those who have made our graduation possible; who helped us make it where we are today." The audience applauded the professors.

"Now, I congratulate you all for making it to the end of school. Well done and thank you." Remus bowed as he stepped off of the podium to the sound of applause to take his seat.

Hermione took the podium this time. Her chocolate eyes bore into everyone, aged before their time.

"I came her during the aftermath of a horrible crime. My family were killed and, because I made friends here, I was able to heal. We have all made friends here, life long bonds that will never fade." She sent a small wink to her blood brothers.

"But, remember this, Dark Times are coming. Death will become a familiar sight and fear will rule us. I ask of you only to do one thing during this dark time. Remember these words. Constant Vigilance. These words have helped me during the darkest times in my life and has saved me."

"As long as Hogwarts stands she will be a beacon of hope to all who seek shelter and her doors will forever be open to you. There will always be people who care."

"But for now, we shall live in the moment. Congratulations everyone. You have now graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione concluded.

There was a stunned applause, no-one really sure what to make of the girl's speech. It was such a stark contrast to the other two speeches that it left them reeling.

James soon leapt onto the podium and the mood instantly brightened. "Well golly gosh! We finally made it. Though not entirely unscathed. I loathe to admit it, but my dear friend Sirius Black and I have finally set foot in library of sorts."  
A laugh ran through the student body at the news that the two Marauders had entered the place of their nightmares. "Granted, Sirius only did it for a cookie." James added to more laughter.

"No, but seriously, Hogwarts will always be in a special place in our hearts. It is the place we have spent so much of our time. We have grown and matured, well some of us haven't totally yet, into young adults and we will all be sorry to admit it."

The other students murmured their agreement. "But there is one last life changing thing I wish to do. Lily Evans, can you please come up here?" James asked.

Confused, Lily walked over to where James stood. "There is one more question I would like to ask our Head Girl."  
With a smooth movement, James dropped to one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box. He flicked it open to reveal a beautiful white gold ring that had a large diamond set in a circle of emeralds.

"Will you, Lily Marie Evans, Marry me?"

Lily gasped in delight, tears springing to her emerald eyes. "Do you really have to ask? Yes! Of course!"

James whooped and rose, swinging his new fiancé round in a circle before kissing her. The audience cheered the newly engaged couple and James slid the ring onto her finger.

"Now that is done. Well done Class! We made it! We graduated!" He cried, pumping his fist into the air.

All the students stood and threw their witches and wizards hats into the air with an almighty cheer.

Hermione rushed to Lily's side almost immediately. "Wow, Lily it's beautiful."

"I know." Lily breathed, tracing the ring.

"Just like it's wearer." James purred in his fiancé's ear.

Lily shivered lightly and blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Aww, so sweet. Picture!" Hermione gushed, pulling out a camera and snapping a photo of the two.

"Where did you get that? When did you get that?" Lucius asked, coming up behind Hermione.

"Oh, first Hogsmede weekend. I wanted to record my time here." Hermione replied. "I'm creating a photo album."

"Sneaky witch."  
"I know."  
"So Slytherin."  
"We're perfect for each other then."

"You don't deny it?" Lucius asked, a little shocked.  
"No, we all have a bit of each house in us. Why be ashamed of that?" Hermione replied wisely.

"That is why I love you." Lucius whispered as he leaned down to claim Hermione's lips with his own.

"I love you too. Now, Lily and I have to get ready for the graduation ball. See you later." Hermione grinned, dragging Lily out of the hall.

Lucius watched her go, fingering a small box in his pocket. "See you later, my darling."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far. Next Chapter: Hermione and Lucius take a walk during the ball and Lucius asks a very important question.

P.s: If you have any ideas for the dress Hermione or Lily wears to the ball, send a link to me in your review.


	14. Chapter 14: Proposal

Hi, thanks to all those who have reviewed. This is the next chapter in the Power of the Wolf.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**Proposals**

Lucius was waiting in the Great Hall with James, Sirius, Remus and Severus. He had asked them what they thought of him asking Hermione to marry him and they had been delighted.

They were all now awaiting on their dates. The door burst open the announcer drew everyone's attention as he had with everyone else. "Miss Cassie Mayfield and Miss Jasmine Summers." He called. Two girls entered the hall.

The taller girl, Cassie, was wearing a Black and fuchsia smashed glass print silk chiffon one-shoulder dress with faceted bead embellishment. It was a Julien Macdonald dress and had a padded shoulder. It had a satin and mesh corseted bodice with hook fastening, zip fastening at side,  
with a frilly hem and was lined.

Her chin length dirty blonde hair was curled and her beautiful features looked smug, her hazel eyes gleaming with pride. After all, she was the date of Sirius Black.

The second girl was only slightly shorter than Cassie and her long, shoulder blade length brown waves were in a plait. She wore a blue dress that had a purple tint to it. The neck line was a deep V, before going into a patterned middle which clung to her body. After this middle section of the dress, the skirt fell in a cone shape away from the middle, gracefully sweeping the floor.

Her grey eyes caught her date's eyes and she motioned to where Remus and Sirius stood. The two girls hurried to their dates.

As they arrived, the door opened again. "Miss Lily Evans and Miss Hermione Lupus."

James' jaw dropped when he saw Lily. She was wearing a Chinese dress that clung to her curves. It was white with blue lilies covering it. Her long dark red curls were pulled into a bun and a pair of blue chop sticks were stuck in it. She looked gorgeous.

But it was Hermione Lucius couldn't stop staring at. Hermione's dress was emerald green and clung to her body until the waist where it descended to a shiny material that was slightly ruffled. It swayed with her movements.

The neck was square and split into three parts. The first bit was high and dropped into the second bit, which was low enough to reveal a small bit of cleavage. The third bit was as high as the first. The three bit met just below the bust.

Hermione's coffee curls were pinned back from her face and cascaded down her back, her blonde fringe swept either side of her face. A thick silver necklace hung around her neck and Lucius noticed she wore a pair of silver heels. Very Slytherin.

He glided over and met his date half way. He bowed as a gentleman of his stature in society should and kissed Hermione's hand, sending a light blush coursing across her cheeks.

"You look ravishing, my Love." Lucius smiled.

"You too, my Heart." Hermione replied, her eyes twinkling. Lucius didn't miss the endearment.

"Shall we take a walk?" Lucius asked.

"Can we dance first?" Hermione begged.

"What is it with you and dancing?" Lucius joked.  
"What? When you have such a good dance partner it's hard not to love to dance. That and I love the feeling of being in your arms."  
"You don't have to dance for that."

"But I want to. Come on." Hermione giggled, dragging her date onto the dance floor where the others already were.

Lucius followed, too enthralled by this woman to do anything else but make her happy.

The two took their positions, Hermione's hand rest in Lucius', Lucius arm around Hermione's waist and her hand on his shoulder.

The music began to play and Lucius stepped forward. As if she had read his mind, Hermione also took a step back. Their eyes were locked and Lucius seemed to silently tell Hermione every step he wanted her to move.

Lucius spun Hermione round and her skirt flared in a way that reminded her of the Disney Film, Beauty and the Beast. The only difference was that her dance partner wasn't a Beast. At least, not yet.

Severus stood beside his two friends watching the dancing couple. Lily was leaning her head on James' arm and Remus' date was off flirting with some other boys. Sirius was dancing.

"It's like they were made for each other." He told the three.

"It is. Like James and I." Lily sighed.

"Yeah. They're soul mates. Any fool can see that." James agreed.

"Apparently not Narcissa Black or Lucretia Malfoy." Lily told the boys, motioning to where Lucius' Mother and the youngest Black Sister stood in a corner. The parents had also joined the ball.

"I wish they would just let me be. They're happy." James growled softly in annoyance.

"Lucretia wouldn't. Hermione isn't pureblood and that is strike one, two and three in her book." Severus replied, shaking his head.

"Blood isn't everything. Why can't people see that?" Lily huffed angrily. Severus winced slightly, thinking of the time he had called her a Mudblood once out of anger.

After a while of dancing, the couple needed a break. "Can we take that walk now?" Lucius panted.

"Okay." Hermione agreed, eager for the fresh air.

Lucius slipped Hermione's arm into his own and led her outside. The half moon shone brightly down on the Black Lake and it was such a clear night all the stars were visble.

Hermione smiled and let go of Lucius' arm. She walked out further towards the lake and spun round, her arms reached out and her face facing the sky.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat. She looked so ethereal as she spun, bathed in the moonlight and with a look of such bliss on her delicate features.

She was "Perfect."

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping spinning. A strand of her fringe had come out and was hanging in front of her deep chocolate eyes. Lucius started. He hadn't realised her had spoken out loud.

"I said you're perfect." He told her, walking forward and stroking her cheek tenderly.

Hermione blushed and Lucius felt the warmth against his fingers. It just made her look more stunning. "Thank you."

Lucius could tell the moment was perfect and dropped onto one knee. Hermione gaped at him, thoughts of the future running through her now panicking mind.

But when he spoke her mind stopped panicking and her heart took over once more.

"Hermione Jane Lupus, from the first night you saved me from Moony, I thought of you as a Goddess. You are one of a kind and I have had the honour of being your lover and mate for past school year."

"Now, would you do me the ultimate honour and become the next Mrs Malfoy?" Lucius purred, his molten silver eyes intense.

"I…I..." Hermione stuttered, torn.

"There will never be anyone else except from you and I refuse to let you go!" Lucius said firmly, not taking no for an answer.

"With a resolve like that there can only be one answer. Yes. I will marry you!" Hermione gasped.

Lucius slid the ring, a silver ring with a large ruby instead of a diamond. "To symbolise the joining of two rival houses."  
"Like Romeo and Juliet." Hermione whispered.

"Better. We will have a happier ending." Lucius swore before capturing his fiancé's lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

Please Read and Review. First things first:

Lily's dress: http:// ecx . images-amazon . com /images/ I /41UuFKq0IlL._AA280_ . jpg

Cassie's Dress: Thanks to Max Ride for the dress

Hermione's Dress: Thanks to Dramione-Fan 17; http:/ /i609 . photobucket . com /albums/ tt174 /Beanacre0/ HermioneBallposs1 . png

Jasmine's Dress: Thanks to Dramione-Fan 17; http: // i609 . photobucket . com /albums/ tt174 /Beanacre0/ LilysBallGown . png

Second thing: I have an exam tomorrow so wish me luck

And finally: Next Chapter: The move to Malfoy Manor


	15. Chapter 15: New Home

This isn't a chapter, but it will be up soon. I just wanted to thank everyone for their good luck. My Exam went well, I think, and hopefully I passed all right. The snow today meant school was cancelled after, so I came home. My poor dog had a little operation as well and his voice has been really high pitched. It's so sad and quite cute. He had these wart things and one got nasty. He ended up having four removed and 2 frozen off.

Anyway, the next thing here is the bit I have written so far of Chapter Fifteen. I have been reading The Serpent and The Lion by hermoine snape. It's a very good story, I recommend it if you like Hermione and Harry romances.

Enjoy :)

xxx  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**New Home**

Hermione yawned and stretched. Her eye caught the ring on her finger and excitement welled up inside of her.

"I had the same reaction when I woke up this morning." Lily grinned, sitting beside Hermione.

Hermione had spent the night in the Head Girl's room with Lily while the boys were in James' room.

"I can't believe it. I knew you and James, but me and Lucius? I never saw that coming." Hermione agreed, thinking about her present and their future.

"Are you kidding? Everyone else could see it!" Lily exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Duh!"

Hermione blushed. "I had no idea…"

"Of course you wouldn't. You don't see your self that clearly. You're everything Lucius would want. Beautiful, genius, graceful, kind and sexy!" Lily told her with a roll of her emerald eyes.

"I guess."  
"I'm always right." Lily grinned. "So anyway. Where are you going today?"  
Hermione shrugged. "Lucius has invited me to live with him before we marry and seeing as I don't have anyone and no home, I accepted. It'll be nice seeing what being married to him will be like."  
"I'm moving in with James as well. I get Sirius and James twenty four seven. It's going to be hell!" Lily sighed.

"They aren't that bad."


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Ball

Hi, me again. I'm glad I managed to update quickly. I hope you are all enjoying it still and let me know if you don't ;) But for now, enjoy Chapter Sixteen.  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

**Christmas Ball**

Hermione had already been living in Malfoy Manor for a few months now, but she and Lucretia still did not see eye to eye. Lucretia felt Hermione was not worthy of the Malfoy Name and Hermione felt Lucretia was too prejudiced.

Two Days before Christmas found Lucius standing in Lucretia's study. "Mother, you wanted to speak with me?"  
"Ah, yes. In two days, we shall be hosting the yearly Christmas Ball. As your father, god rest his soul, is not with us anymore, you shall be standing in his place." Lucretia explained.

Lucius straightened up. "I am ready to handle the responsibility of Lord Malfoy."

"Good, good. Now, about this fiancé of yours. You cannot stand up with the filth at your side. That Mudblood is a disgrace to the Wizarding World." Lucretia spat.

"Mother, Hermione is not like most Mudbloods. She is smart and has proven her worth in our society. If she was any other Mudblood, I would have cast her aside ages ago." Lucius argued.

"She is still a Mudblood. An abomination."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Lucius roared, making his mother flinch slightly away from her son's power.

Lucius spun on his heel and marched out of the room. "You take care of the preparations, I will do the speech."

"And the Mudblood?" Lucretia asked timidly.

"Will stand at my side as my fiancé." Lucius growled. The door swung shut as he left.

Two days later, Lucius walked down into the entrance hall to greet his guests as his father had always done before him. He smiled politely at all the men, who crowed on about their businesses and how rich they were, and the women, who all either flirted with him or cooed over how grown up he was and how he looked like his father.

On the inside, he was silently praying that Hermione would come down so the night would be more interested and he wouldn't have to endure all this on his own.

"My gosh, who is _that_?" The portly man Lucius was currently entertaining gasped.

His wife looked rather jealous over this person that was behind him, but tried to keep Lucius' eyes on her. But of course, it didn't work and Lucius turned to see the newcomer.

Hermione was standing on the stairs looking every bit the vision she was. Her long curls were put into an intricate bun on top of her head and her light make up made her glow. She wore a light lavender dress that clung to every curve and fell to the floor with a slight train.

Around her neck, she wore a beautiful silver locket Lucius had gotten her for Christmas and her engagement ring glittered in the light from the chandelier above her.

"Hermione!" Lucius grinned. "Come meet Mr and Mrs Alderman." He took her head, leading to the couple.

Hermione smiled kindly at the couple. "Hello, thank you for coming to the ball." She told them, shaking their hands.

"It's our pleasure. I must say it was worth it to see such a vision as yourself." Mr Alderman cooed.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you properly, Mr Alderman. This is Hermione Lupus, my fiancé." Lucius interrupted, not wanting to listen to the man drivel on about _his_ fiancé.

"You are a lucky man, Lucius. She is a beauty. Don't you agree Regina?" Mr Alderman asked his wife.

"Utterly charming." Mrs Alderman drawled, her tone implying she thought the complete opposite.

Mr Alderman led his wife into the ball room, promising to come speak with Hermione and Lucius later that evening.

"How did I do?" Hermione whispered, kissing Lucius' cheek.

"Very well. You handled the way he spoke to you like a pro." Lucius told her, sweeping one of her loose curls behind her ear.

Hermione smiled brilliantly at him. "Thank you."

Some one clearing their throat made the couple's intimate moment break. They turned to see Narcissa Black in front of them beside her newly married sister, Bellatrix Lestrange and the two Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"Lucius." Narcissa drawled, a supposedly sexy look on her aristocratic face.

"Narcissa." Lucius sighed, placing his arm firmly around Hermione's waist.

"Lupus." Narcissa sneered.

"Narcissa." Hermione replied, smiling kindly.

"Excuse my sister, Lucius. So this is your lovely fiancé." Bellatrix said, giving Hermione a once over.

"Hermione Lupus. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you. We never need meet properly in Hogwarts." Hermione put her hand out for her parents' future torturer to shake.

"No, we didn't. Even if you are a Mudblood, you proved you know how to respect and use your magic. You deserve it, Lupus." Bellatrix told the other young woman.

Hermione was momentarily stunned, but smiled widely at the praise. "Thank you. I do respect my magic. I believe if you don't respect it then you can never fully use it. After all, magic is almost a living thing and it is a precious gift."  
"That's the thinking." Rodolphus cheered, clapping Lucius on the back. "You got a thinker there."

"Yes, she is rather brilliant." Lucius smiled at Hermione, love shining so clearly in his eyes. Narcissa wasn't pleased.

The ball was a success and, despite her blood, Hermione was a hit, and soon was adored by all. After all, it was hard not to love her. She was so charming and kind.

The guests had just finished their meal before some more dancing when Lucius got to his feet. It was time to make the speech his father usually made. Hermione squeezed his hand in support as he stood and Lucius shot her a grateful smile.

"My friends, I am standing in the spot my father stood only last year. While the past year has been hard one, what with the loss of my beloved father and mentor to dragon pox, I feel it has not been a total loss." Lucius paused to smile briefly at Hermione.  
"I ask of you to reflect on all the things you have done this year. I believed there is something in our lives that have made them a little brighter."  
"For me, this year brought love I feel will last for the rest of my life. Hermione Jane Lupus came into my life and turned it around, making me fall head over heels for her."  
"For those who don't know, I am taking this opportunity to formally announce my engagement to her. So a round of applause, if you will, for the next Lady Malfoy."

Hermione got to her feet, blushing lightly at the applause that she was given. She slipped her arm into Lucius' and kissed him on the cheek tenderly.

"Our wedding will be in January and all of you are invited to attend. It shall be held here at the manor in the garden." Lucius added, smiling adoringly at his soon to be wife.

"But for now, I wish all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope to see you in January."

No-one noticed Bellatrix flick her wand and above the couple's head, a sprig of mistletoe appeared. Lucius noticed and grinned at Hermione before claiming her lips to wolf whistles and cheers. "Reminds me of our first kiss." He whispered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter. This was mainly to show how Hermione would be accepted as the next Lady Malfoy. They only really like her because she is powerful, they still resent she is not pureblood. Next Chapter: Hermione becomes Mrs Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding

It's been a while, I know, but I had a bit of writers block. So this is the chapter you have been waiting for, but I warn you the next one could be boring. I hope you enjoy this one :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

**Wedding**

Between all the wedding planning and Lucius' arguments with Lucretia, who was still trying to set him up with Narcissa, January crept up on the couple and before they knew it, it was their wedding day.

Hermione was pacing in the room she was using to get ready in, her stomach a bundle of nerves.

"Hermione, calm down." Lily, now a Potter, told her best friend. Lily had gotten married over Christmas and was now at her friend's wedding as Hermione's Maid of Honour.

"I can't! What if I forget the vows? What if Lucius realises what is Mother says is true? That I'm not good enough for him. That I'm just a Mudblood." Hermione ranted.

Lily's eyes began to blaze with anger. "Don't you ever call yourself that again, Hermione. That is such a foul word."

"But it's what I am!" Hermione cried, all the memories of Draco Malfoy calling her that word rushing through her mind.

"That means I am too. Do you really believe that?"  
"No, Lily. You're not a Mudblood."  
"And neither are you." Lily smiled, taking Hermione's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Hermione shot a grateful smile at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Lil." She whispered.

"Anytime."  
The door opened and Lucretia Malfoy stalked in, followed by an equally snobby Narcissa Black. "Are you ready?" Lucretia sneered.

Hermione straightened herself up, looking every bit a pureblood woman as the two women who stuck their noses up at her.

"I am." She declared as Lily adjusted her veil.

"Let's go. The guests are waiting." Lucretia snapped, thinking in disgust of the Marauders.

Hermione squeezed Lily's hand and the two followed the current Lady Malfoy and the Wannabe Lady Malfoy down the hall. Lily was grinning and her excitement soon had Hermione grinning too and forgetting all about her nerves.

Sirius was standing at the door to escort Hermione down the aisle, with James, who was escorting Lily, standing beside him. The two men's jaws dropped at seeing Hermione.

James moved to Lily quickly and grinned brightly. "Lily, dear, you look stunning." He told her.

Lily blushed slightly. "You too, James."

James straightened out his jacket. "Well, yes, I suspect I do. I work hard to achieve perfection."  
"You fell short then." Hermione teased, poking the over confident young man in the ribs.

"You wound me, Madam!" James declared.

Hermione giggled and hugged him. "I don't mean it. Both you and Sirius look very handsome."  
Lily grinned slyly. "Do I need to worry?" She asked.

Hermione and James grimaced. "No, he's like a brother." Hermione told her, sending a secretive smile to both boys.

Lucretia cleared her throat, bringing the bantering group back to the present day. With their minds, Hermione's nerves returned.

Lily spotted the look in her friend and grabbed her hands. "Hermione, calm down. You are marrying a man who worships the ground you walk never mind your blood. You love him and he loves you. It's meant to be!" She told the girl with such passion Hermione felt touched.

The music started and Sirius offered his arm to Hermione as James offered his to Lily. Lucretia held her head high and both she and Narcissa strode down the aisle to their seats.

The doors opened and Lily and James stepped onto the carpet. The guests admired Lily's beautiful pastel blue dress that hugged her figure and fell to her knees. They approved of James' suit which was a charcoal black and had a pastel blue carnation in his pocket.

Hermione gripped Sirius' arm tighter and the two stepped out onto the aisle as James and Lily took their places.

Sirius grinned at her nerves. "You look amazing, Winter. Now show these stuck up purebloods you're every bit as good as them." He whispered.

Hermione smiled and straightened up, her chin high in the air. She allowed Sirius to lead her down the aisle, every step bringing her closer and closer to her soon to be Husband.

Down the aisle, which was set up outside the house beside the lake, Lucius looked up from where he was talking to Severus about how nervous he was and his breath hitched.

The nerves seemed to have whisked away in that single exhale. The moment he looked at Hermione, he was sure this was the girl he wanted to spend his life with.

Hermione's long toffee curls and had been pinned back to frame her beautiful heart shaped face. It was in a Halo style with flowers weaved into the plait. Her blonde fringe was left loose from the rest of the halo and grazed her almond shaped eyes.

The makeup she wore was very light and only highlighted her beautiful features, instead of making them very obvious. The dress she had clung to every curve before puffing out slightly at the waist and ending in a small train.

Her veil was clipped into the front of her halo and billowed slightly in the wind. Her deep chocolate eyes shone with the amber from her inner wolf and glowed with happiness.

After what seemed like an age, Hermione reached Lucius and Sirius placed her hand in his. Lucius squeezed it slightly to show how much he adored Hermione. Hermione only grinned back, dazzling Lucius slightly as she did.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucius Alexander Malfoy and Hermione Jane Lupus." The short minister began.

"Do you, Hermione Jane, take Lucius Alexander, to be your lawful wedded husband, a union blessed by the elements and magic itself?" The minister asked.

"I do." Hermione replied.

"So mote it be. And do you, Lucius Alexander, take Hermione Jane to be your lawful wedded wife, a union blessed by the elements and magic itself?"

"I do." Lucius smiled.

"I now call upon the elements, Merlin and the very essence of magic to bless this union." The minister called, his wand pointed skywards.

At once, a ring of fire encircled the couple, turning into a small phoenix before vanishing with a single, melodic trill.

Another ring, this time of water, circled the couple before turning into a beautiful siren who sang before vanishing.

The next ring was air, which again circled the couple, before turning into air sprite who giggled and disappeared.

The last element, earth, sent a vine of thorn less roses to encircle the couple. The roses bloomed and, just like their date on Valentines Day, fairies emerged from them, dancing around the couple and singing their consent. They too vanished.

Finally, magic itself blessed the union. A strong coil of magic wrapped itself around the couple, the strongest ever felt by anyone, and a woman appeared in the magic.

"I am the essence of magic itself. I bless this union between this man and this woman. She is powerful and he is her soul mate. Their union has been written before this time. No mortal or immortal shall stand in their way." The woman declared before vanishing.

After the shock of such a powerful blessing, the ceremony continued. Finally, they reached the end of the service and the point both Hermione and Lucius were eager to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Minister announced, smiling fondly at the two newlyweds.

Lucius swooped down and captured Hermione's lips in a chaste kiss that promised more later.

"May I present Lord and Lady Malfoy!"

Hermione grinned happily as she pulled her new husband down the aisle, grinning at her blood brothers as she passed.

The reception was in the ball room of Malfoy Manor and it looked amazing with the high ceiling and the tall windows letting the sunlight stream in. Hermione dragged Lucius into the middle of the floor, declaring they had to dance their first dance as newly wed right then to start the whole thing.

The Orchestra started a waltz and Hermione let Lucius guide her through the steps, her dress fanning out behind her she twirled. She had swapped dresses before they came down to the reception for a beautiful dark red knee length dress.

Half way through the dance, Sirius and James cut in. Sirius stole Hermione away and James grabbed Lucius to have a dance. It was a comical sight as Lucius gave in to James' antics and the two began to waltz gracefully around the floor.

Lucretia had never looked angrier as she watched her son dance with another married man. Hermione spun by her and simply smiled at the angered witch before Sirius whisked her away.

Around Midnight, the reception finally came to an end. The drunk guests spent the night in the many guest rooms that the manor held, those guests including all the Marauders and, shockingly, Severus.

Hermione had concluded Severus was rather amusing drunk. He lost the artful grace he usually held and began to swear like a sailor, tripping over every few steps.

Hermione's thoughts were broken as Lucius led her into their suite, smirking at her. He led her over the bed and led her on it, kissing her sensuously.

"I'm going to make this a night you will never forget." Lucius purred, kissing Hermione's neck and undoing the ties on her dress.

"Every day with you is something I will never forget." Hermione whispered tenderly.

Lucius hovered over her and stared into her beautiful amber eyes. "I love you so much, Mrs Malfoy."

"I love you too, Mr Malfoy." Hermione replied, kissing her husband and trembling in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thanks to all who have reviewed this so far. Trust me, there are tons more chapters left to come, 23 to precise as well as an epilogue. Next Chapter: Hermione and Lucius go on thier honeymoon to Kenya


	18. Chapter 18: Honeymoon

Okay, I had to get this chapter done. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

**Honeymoon**

Hermione and Lucius stood in the portkey room in the Ministry, awaiting their portkey that would take them to the hotel Lucius had booked the two for their honeymoon.

"So, will I like this honeymoon?" Hermione asked, plucking at a thread on her white sundress.

"Yes, I think you will." Lucius replied, remembering a time Hermione had confessed to him how much she wanted to go on Safari. So Lucius had booked them a beautiful hotel in Kenya with a three night, four day Safari.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy." A portly man called as he entered the waiting room.

Several heads turned towards the newly weds as they approached. After all, their wedding was the wedding of the Centaury, what with the powerful blessing. Hermione ducked her head slightly and blushed with all the attention.

"Don't be shy. You're a Malfoy now, lift your head high with pride." Lucius whispered.

Hermione shot her husband a quick smile and straightened up, her aura practically glowing visibly with her pride and joy. The couple drew views from the opposite genders as they looked amazing next to one another, like two posed models.

The portly man smiled and handed the newly weds their portkey, a small lion figurine. "Have a nice holiday." He told the two.

The portkey activated and they felt the familiar tug at their bully buttons. The colours all blurred into one and Hermione pressed herself closer to Lucius.

Finally, the spinning stopped and Hermione peeked out of Lucius' jacket to see their representative standing before them, a big grin on her face. She was dark skinned and her black hair was pulled into a professional bun.

"Jambo, Lord and Lady Malfoy. My name is Natalie and I am your representative during your stay. Now, as this is a Muggle Hotel, I ask of you to keep all magical items out of sight in your suitcase and that magic only preformed in your room or if no Muggles are around to see it." The woman greeted.

"Thank you. We shall check in now and get on our way to our room." Lucius replied, bowing politely.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy, enjoy your stay here." Natalie smiled before turning and leaving the two.

Lucius checked in and collected their key and led Hermione to their room. It was large with white walls, a tiled floor and separated into two rooms. There was a large bathroom to one side with a shower combined with a bath.

The sofa and coffee table sat along the far wall, looking out of the window. Along the wall that formed part of the bathroom was a large bed with a white canopy whose curtains were a mosquito net.

"Oh, Lucius! It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped, looking in awe at the beautiful room before her.

"Welcome to Kenya, Hermione." Lucius drawled, wandering over to the large window that was a sliding door and led onto a small balcony that overlooked the river styled pool.

"Really? I've always wanted to come to Kenya!" Hermione gushed.

"I know, that's why I chose the Honeymoon to be here. I chose a Muggle Hotel because I know you grew up around Muggles and I wanted to see your side of life as you've seen mine." Lucius explained.

"Thank you." Hermione said tenderly, wrapped her arms around him for a hug, her back to the sliding door.

"Hey!" Lucius cried, breaking the peacefulness and loving nature of the gesture. "That Monkey has blue balls!"

Hermione turned round to see a Monkey sat on the balcony. Indeed, his testicles were a vibrant sky blue. The monkey merely looked at them before turning round as a baby climbed on the railing beside him.

Hermione whacked Lucius around the head and rolled her eyes at him. "You are such a teenager." She remarked.

"I am only Seventeen." Lucius replied.

"Nearly Eighteen." Hermione reminded him.

Lucius shrugged. "Come on, let's go in the pool. We go on Safari tomorrow, then we spend the rest of the holiday relaxing here and going on trips."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, curious.

"You'll see." Lucius smirked. "Now let's swim."

Lucius sat beside Hermione on top of one of the little slides in the river like pool. "Come on, it's only a little slide. Then afterwards, we can go for a drink." Hermione persuaded.

"It's huge." Lucius protested.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Lucius, it's half the size of a child's slide." She drawled.

Lucius huffed. "Are you calling me a wimp?"

"A bit, yes. You are acting like one."

"I'll show you wimp." Lucius growled before sliding down the small slide that was tiled in the same way as the rest of the pool. Hermione giggled before following him.

"Now lets get a drink. I'm dying to try that in pool bar." Lucius told Hermione, pulling her to the deep end of the pool which had stone bar seats in the water and bar facing it.

At lunch time, the two pulled themselves out of the pool and order some chips and burgers from the small bar just inside the hotel. They sat under the thatch roof, watching children and adults alike enjoy the hotel. Lucius sat just behind the pillar and Hermione sat next to him.

Next second, a Monkey landed on the table, startling Hermione. The monkey spotted Lucius at the last minute and changed its direction, running off again. Lucius and Hermione looked at each other for a second before bursting out with laughter.

That evening, Hermione was out getting her hair braided in the small hair salon in the top end of the hotel and Lucius had just ordered a beer from the bar. He took a seat on a sofa in the main building, waiting patiently for his new wife. He reached down to find the camera Hermione had bought him for Christmas, only to find it wasn't there.

Cursing, Lucius jumped up, leaving the beer on the table, and headed back to the room. When he returned, one of the waiters stopped him. "Excuse me sir, You'll have to pay for that beer." The waiter told Lucius, smiling slightly.

"What? This holiday is all inclusive!" Lucius growled. 'Stupid Muggle.' He thought viciously.

"For guests maybe, but not for the monkeys." The waiter replied.

Lucius was stunned. "Huh?" He uttered stupidly.

"While you were gone, Sir, one of the monkeys drank your beer. I replaced it for you, and Don't worry about what I said, I was only joking. It happens often." The waiter told him.

Lucius smiled slightly. "Oh, thanks."

The waiter nodded and left the young man to his fresh pint, chuckling at the expression on the man's face.

Lucius had told Hermione all about the monkey over their dinner and Hermione laughed gaily. They had watched the entertainment show before heading off to bed.

Hermione gripped him arm on the way back. "Look, Lucius. It's a bush baby!" She gasped softly.

Walking on the rafters above their heads was a bushy looking creature. It moved onto a tree, looked right at the two and disappeared up the tree, out of sight.

That night, two slept curled up around each other after having made love. It was the perfect start to the honeymoon.

The second night into the Safari and still they had not seen any lions. Hermione had been upset as not only were they the emblem for her house, but they were her favourite animals.

She had been seeing 'lions' all day, but they just turned out to be Wildebeest and such that in her eagerness to see one of the magnificent creatures she had misidentified them.

The sun setting on the horizon was breath taking, but Hermione was still staring dully out of the window, searching still for lions as they were heading back to the Lodge before Curfew.

A figure was illuminated in the sunset and Hermione sat up a little. "I may be wrong again, but is that a lion?" She asked Lucius and the Safari Guide.

"Yes! It is!" Lucius grinned.

"We can cut them off if we hurry." The guide told them. He put his foot down and arrived there just as the lions reached the road.

Five of them, two males and three females, were walking towards them. "Should I shut the window?" Lucius asked.

"No, leave it. They'll ignore you." The guide replied.

Lucius' eyes widened, but didn't shut the window. Hermione whipped out her video camera and Lucius took out his camera.

"A dream come true! Lions, real lions." Hermione breathed.

The two males went around the back of the small mini van and the three females went around the front, leaving Hermione and Lucius in awe. Lucius hugged Hermione and kissed her temple. "Well spotted, love." He whispered.

"Thanks." Hermione replied.

They were slightly delayed getting back to the hotel as they had had to stop for a herd of elephants to cross their path with their young. Hermione hadn't minded though, she was delighted with looking at the baby elephants.

Later that night, Hermione and Lucius were curled up in bed reading and talking quietly. There was a knock on the door and Hermione reluctantly got up to answer it. A waiter stood before her with a bottle of wine and a t-shirt with Kenya written on it. "This is for seeing the first lions. Well done." The man smiled before leaving.

Hermione turned to Lucius with a shocked look on her face. "Nice. Let's have a glass of that wine then." Lucius grinned.

By the end of the honeymoon, Hermione was very disappointed to leave. She had enjoyed it so much and was already longing to be back in Kenya as she was taking the portkey home.

"Thank you for the wonderful Honeymoon, Lucius." Hermione whispered, kissing her husband.

"Anything for you, Hermione." Lucius replied.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Most of the stories in here, such as the wine and t-shirt for spotting the lions, the monkey and the table and beer did actually happen. My dad was the one sat behind the pillar, it was Dad's beer the monkey drank and I won the t-shirt and wine (despite being about 13 years old at the time). I also saw the bush baby, but that was later in the hol when we went to this restaurant at the back of the hotel. The hotel I'm describing is a real place too and the monkeys really did have 'blue balls'. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter and next one should be out soon. Next Chapter: Lucius is summoned by Voldemort, along with Severus, and Hermione joins the Order with Lily and the Marauders (excluding Peter).


	19. Chapter 19: Loyalties

Wow, I'm almost halfway through this story. This will be the longest FF I have ever written, longest story I have ever written. I can't wait to finish it!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

**Loyalties**

It had been a week since the new Lord and Lady Malfoy had gotten back from their honeymoon and they had spent the time relaxing with each other, which annoyed Lucretia immensely.

Hermione was lounging in her favourite seat by the fire, her favourite book, Dracula by Bram Stoker, clutched in her hand as her eyes scanned the pages, soaking up the literature.

The fire roared green for a moment, startling Hermione slightly, and a slim card rushed out of it into Hermione's lap. Hermione frowned and picked it up.

_Dear Hermione Malfoy,_

_I, Albus Dumbledore, invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix. If you wish to be inducted then please go to the following address: Ashton House, London. Be there at eight o'clock tonight. If you wish to decline then you shall forget everything this card said._

_Please place this on the coffee table after making your decision. It is for your own safety. I hope to see you tonight,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione read the card over several times before placing it on the coffee table. Her mind was made up, she was joining the Order. At once, the card burst into flames and Hermione jumped back a little. "So that's why I had to put it down." She muttered.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Lucius asked, walking into the room with a small green book in his hand.

"Fine. I was just, looking out of the window." Hermione lied, turning to look out at the grounds of the manor.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Lucius whispered, kissing his wife's neck.

"It truly is." Hermione replied breathlessly.

Later that night, around seven thirty, Lucius and Hermione resting in the lounge with Lucretia, who was sewing and ignoring the newly weds. Lucius suddenly jerked slightly with pain and his hand itched to reach forward to grab his forearm.

But he resisted and schooled his features into a neutral expression. He discretely touched his arm and used a silent spell to relieve some of the pain.

It wasn't discrete enough and Hermione's eagle like eyes caught the movement and the slight mouthing of the spell, a habit Lucius had even when he didn't need to say the spell.

"I've got to go out for a bit. Don't wait up." Lucius told Hermione, kissing her forehead.

"Lucius?" Hermione whispered, her face contorted slightly in pained worry.

Lucius turned as he reached the door.

"I love you. I…I'm going out with Lily tonight. I'll be back later too. I'm not sure when." Hermione told him, saying it loud enough that Lucretia would hear and not get suspicious when she left later.

"Okay. I love you too." Lucius smiled before walking briskly to their bedroom.

Once inside, he spelled the door shut and rushed to the secret compartment of his wardrobe. He reached in and pulled out his Deatheater Regalia. Shrinking it, Lucius left the room and walked to the apperation point. He was aware of Hermione watching him from the lounge window and couldn't shake the feeling that she knew more than she let on.

Lucius arrived in the main entrance in Riddle Manor where his Lord and Master, Voldemort, was living. Severus arrived at the same time as him and the two men smiled briefly at each other.

"How was the honeymoon?" Severus asked. Severus had gone on to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"It was good. Hermione enjoyed it immensely." Lucius replied as he slipped into his robes. "After you." Lucius motioned for Severus to enter before him.

The two men entered the ballroom of Riddle Manor putting on their masks. There was a stone throne in the middle of the room and Deatheaters stood in a circle around the edge.

Suddenly the main doors burst open and a dark figure stalked in, his robes billowing gracefully behind him as he seemed to glide. Instantly, every person in the room was on their knees before him.

"Rise my Deatheaters." The hooded figure hissed, red eyes glowing from under its hood. "Ah, Lucius, back from your honeymoon I see. How is your Mudblood wife?"

Back at Malfoy Manor, Hermione was walking up to their bedroom. She slipped inside and entered her walk in wardrobe.

She sorted through her clothes and picked a pair of tight trousers that clung to her like a second skin and were spelled to move easily, in case she had to fight.

She had created them during the second year and had replicated the spell when she arrived back in the past. She paired them with a white blouse that was spelled in the same way. To top it off, she pulled on her favourite pair of heeled boots and pulled her hair into a curly ponytail with a leather tie.

Once that was done and told Lucretia she was going to meet Lily and hurried to the apperation point. She spun on the spot. When she opened her eyes again she was inside Ashton House.

Several wands were levelled at her heart in a minute and, almost too quickly for her attackers to see, she had whipped out her own, summoning their wands into her hand.

"That wasn't very nice." Hermione snapped, glaring at the several young men before her.

The door swung open and Sirius bounded into the room. He ran up to Hermione and spun her round in a huge circle. "Winter! You're home!" He crowed.

Hermione giggled. "Sirius, let me down!"

"Never!" Sirius cried, throwing his blood sister over his shoulder and running into the study where the meeting was taking place. "Hey, Moony, Prongs, look who's here!"

He dumped Hermione ungracefully into a seat beside Lily and sat next to her. "Winter!" The two other boys called, getting up and hugging the smiling witch tightly.

"How was your Honeymoon?" Remus asked.

"It was amazing. We went on Safari and we saw eight lions!" Hermione gushed producing a couple of pictures.

One was of Hermione feeding a Giraffe while Lucius was surrounded by Baboons trying to get at the pellets he held. "That was at this zoo we went to. It was amazing!" Hermione grinned.

"Hah! Look at Lucius!" James laughed.

"Baboons are rather dangerous. In the end he threw the pellets at them and ran off." Hermione recounted. The three boys, Lily and Hermione began to laugh.

Lily picked up the second image and smiled. It was a picture of the couple in this restaurant overlooking the water. They had flower wreaths around their necks and were holding coconuts with straws in them. Both were smiling happily.

"Oh, that was when we went on this tour. We went on this boat to this hotel. When we got there they gave us these wreaths and coconuts. There was all this food in a buffet. We even got to try crocodile skewers. It really does taste like chicken." Hermione told the red head and the boys with a grin.

"Wow." Lily breathed, her eyes alight as she looked at the image. "So, are you getting inducted today? We are." She asked.

Before Hermione could reply, Dumbledore was calling everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone to this Order Meeting. Tonight we shall be inducting several new members."

Lucius looked right at Voldemort with a smirk on his face. "She is wonderful, My lord." He drawled.

"Ah, very good. Now, could you tell me why you married her and why I shouldn't just kill her?" Voldemort hissed viciously.

Beside Lucius, Severus tensed up.

"My lord, Hermione is not like normal Mudbloods. She is very powerful and the only thing that is not befitting of a pureblood is her actual heritage." Lucius explained.

"My lord, he speaks the truth. It is a shame that the new Lady Malfoy is a Mudblood as she would be Poster Girl for purebloods. Lucius has made an excellent choice in bride." Bellatrix called from her place between her husband and brother in law.

Voldemort stroked his pointed chin in thought. "Hmm, very well. Lucius I shall spare your bride only if you create an heir to the Malfoy line within the next year or so. We shall see the power of this infant. If her Mudblood genes makes a magically weaker infant than I shall kill her. If not, she will live."

"Thank you, my lord." Lucius replied with a bow.

Back at the Order Headquarters, it was Hermione's turn to be inducted into the Order.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Malfoy, swear to protect the Order and all of our secret?" Dumbledore asked.

"I swear." Hermione replied.

"Do you swear your life to the Order?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to come whenever the Order requires your services?"

"I swear."

A brilliant red light shot out of Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around Hermione's wrist. A Phoenix flared up for a second on her arm before sinking into her skin. "Welcome to the Order, Lady Hermione Malfoy." Dumbledore announced.

As Hermione was the last one to be sworn in that night, everyone swarmed over to the newly inducted members and began to congratulate them.

No-one really noticed the slightly maniacal gleam in Dumbledore's eyes as he watched Hermione be embraced by her blood brothers. "I now have the most powerful weapon. Tom won't know what hit him when I, Albus Dumbledore, kill him and take over." He muttered.

Of course he had turned down the Minster of Magic position, that wasn't enough. He wanted to rule both Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. After all, then he could control everything.

They were all his puppets and they knew nothing about it. "Soon, very soon." Dumbledore whispered, smirking darkly.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Finally, the darker side of Dumbledore is revealed and Voldemort has given Lucius an ultimatum. Next Chapter: Voldemort attacks a Muggle Village and Hermione is sent as part of the team to stop him. After all, Dumbledore knows of her wolf.


	20. Chapter 20: Mission

This chapter should be more action packed just for you. I hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

**Mission**

It had been six months since their honeymoon and Hermione had joined the Order. It was now mid June and everything had been silent on the Voldemort and Order front for the couple.

However, that was all about to change.

It was midnight and Lucius was curled up with Hermione in their bed, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a knife like pain shot through his arm and Lucius jerked awake. Trying not to wake Hermione, Lucius slid out of bed and over to his wardrobe.

He collected his Deatheater robes and mask before heading over to Hermione. He kissed her forehead and apperated.

Hermione had really been awake the whole time having too been awakened, but by a warm feeling in her arm. The Order was calling her. She dressed in the clothes she had worn to the first Order Meeting and apperated too.

Lucius bowed low before his master beside his brothers and sisters. Voldemort surveyed them with his cold red gaze.

"My children, I gathered you here today because we are going on a little hunting party." He began, a smirk forming on his no lipped mouth and his red eyes increasing their malicious glow. "We're apperating to this village in Wiltshire. Full of Muggles and Wizards alike. They all die tonight."

The Deatheaters and Voldemort apperate en masse and appeared in the village Voldemort had said they would. "Let the games begin." Voldemort sneered, his arms out wide.

Hermione opened her eyes to see herself standing before Lily and James. "Guys, what's going on?"

Sirius strode into the room, dressed in battle robes with his wand secured in an arm holster. "Intel says the oh so mighty Dark One is set to attack this village." He told them.

"We have an inside man?" Hermione asked, pulling her shrunken arm holster out of her pocket and putting it on.

"Yep. That we do." Sirius replied. "A small ranking Deatheater really but he's useful."

Dread filled Hermione as she remembered when Severus was a spy for the Order in her time. "Do I know him?" She dreaded the answer she was going to get.

"No, he left the year before you arrived." Sirius told her, tossing James his arm holster.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief as Dumbledore swept into the room with the rest of the Order behind him.

Hermione at once spelled her hair into a long braid and stood in the soldier stance of her time, legs apart and arms behind her back. Ready for orders.

Her friends looked at her, a bit confused on why Hermione was suddenly acting like a solider in a war. Which of course she was, but what she had done was instinctual. There was no way she could be that rehearsed on solider protocol unless she had been a warrior before.

They exchanged worried looks, beginning to doubt if they really knew the curly haired witch all that well. "Your orders, sir?" Hermione inquired with a calm, monotone voice.

"Lady Malfoy, you shall the Beta team. This shall be made up off Mr and Mrs Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Cardwell and Miss Jacobs. It shall be your objective to take out as many Deatheaters as you can and try to stop Voldemort." Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes sir." Hermione replied in true army style.

Lucius followed his master and his fellow Deatheaters down the streets of the village. Suddenly, Voldemort stopped and put his hand up for his men to stop too. "The Order of the Phoenix is here." He spat. "You and your men go to scope them out."  
A bunch of men ran off towards the direction Voldemort was pointing, towards the Order.

Hermione was leading her team through the back streets of the village. Dumbledore's team, the Alpha team, were in charge of getting the villagers to safety and picking off any Deatheaters who tried to escape via the back roads.

Suddenly a curse shot by just over her head. Six Deatheaters turned up, shooting various curses and hexes at the group. At once, they shot into action.

James and Lily began to duel their Deatheaters back to back, working together like a real married couple should. After a while of fighting, their Deatheaters finally fell.

The turned to see Maria Jacobs being overpowered by her Deatheater. James sent a stunner at him and he fell to the ground.

From across the road, Hermione was duelling her Deatheater. He was the most experienced of the lot so had picked on the leader of the little group he and his brethren had found.

Hermione spotted Laurence Cardwell about to be killed by one of the Deatheaters and sent a killing curse; one she was not unfamiliar with after the battle at Hogwarts at the end of her sixth year, a couple of months after the Prophesy by Daphne was made.

Laurence looked over at her in shock as the woman he was fighting fell to the ground dead. Hermione merely nodded before turning back to her own battle.

Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Maria jogged over to where he was. Sirius let out a low whistle at the sight of his Deatheater.

"I didn't know you had it in you to kill someone." He remarked, his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't kill her." Laurence replied.

"Who did then?" Maria asked.

"Hermione did." Laurence told them, gesturing to where Hermione was fighting. They had never seen her truly fight before.

Hermione ducked to the floor and tried to sweep the legs of her Deatheater out from under him, but the Deatheater simply leapt over her legs and kicked her in the face.

Hermione rolled away from his incoming foot and leapt to her feet. She circled the Deatheater, waiting for his next move.

The Deatheater sent a curse her way and Hermione leapt into the air to avoid it. She somersaulted and landed neatly behind the Deatheater. She jumped up and sent a roundhouse kick to the Deatheater's head.

The Deatheater stumbled back a little before recovering enough to send a punch at her face. Hermione ducked down and sent a slicing hex at the man's stomach.

It hit its target and the man doubled up in pain from the hex. Hermione stood and brought her knee up in contact with his head, using enough force to knock him out.

Hermione turned round to see her friends, Maria and Laurence staring at her in shock. "What?"  
"That was…" Lily began.

"Awesome!" Sirius grinned.  
"Ruthless." Lily finished, glaring slightly at Sirius.

"You've gotta do what you've gotta do." Hermione replied with a slight shrug. "Come on, we need to find Voldemort."

"No need my dear. I'm right here." A voice hissed from behind Hermione.

Hermione gritted her teeth and turned to face the man who had murdered her parents. She caught sight of Lucius within his ranks beside Severus and smiled sadly.

"Well, well, if it isn't old snake face himself. You know, you're not really that scary." She drawled.

"Oh really?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah. You're really skinny, like a skeleton. And some people can pull of the red eyes, but on you it's awful." Hermione taunted, baiting the Dark Lord.

"You're trying my patience girl." Voldemort sneered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Gee, I really didn't mean to insult you Voldemort." Hermione said sarcastically.

She was distracting him so that the members of her team and Dumbledore's team could get as many people as they could to safety. It was working and nearly everyone was safe.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed even more until they were nothing but small slits.

"You insolent little girl!" He spat.

"I'm a little girl am I? I sure don't look like a little girl, huh guys?" Hermione asked, looking at the Deatheaters.

In the ranks, Lucius' eyes narrowed as some of his fellow men chuckled and made crude comments about his wife.

One of the men, a newbie by the name of Wilson, nudged Lucius. "You're one lucky guy, Malfoy. She's one hot bird. I'll bet she's great in the sack." He chuckled.

Lucius turned and cast a vicious hex on the man who was now snivelling at his feet. "Don't you dare talk about my wife like that again!" She growled darkly.

"Stupid bint!" Voldemort hissed, silencing his men with a single withering glare.

"Now, now. I'm hardly stupid. Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Voldemort." Hermione said casually.

"Enough talk, fight me." Voldemort roared, levelling his wand at his opponent.

Lucius lurched forward to stop the inevitable duel between his wife and his master. Severus held him back, not wanting to see either one get hurt. "Lucius, he's testing her power. If you go charging in now, you'll both be killed. If she survives this, he will leave her alone."

"But he'll kill her!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Maybe, but maybe not. I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do, but if we go charging in she will be."

"Fine." Lucius sighed, going limp in his friend's arms. He just stared silently as the duel between Voldemort and Hermione began.

Bright colours flashed between the two and the spells got more dangerous as the fight got more and more intense. There was nothing any of Hermione's friends could but sit there and watch.

Suddenly Hermione sent a stinging hex at Voldemort, causing him to hiss slightly in pain as it raged throughout his body.

Finally having enough, Voldemort sent a curse to end the duel in his favour. "Avada Kedavra."

"No!" Lucius cried.

Seconds before the curse could hit her, Hermione spun on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Phew, Hermione's safe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: Lucius and Hermione spend thier first Christmas together as Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Much to the displeasure of Lucretia.


	21. Chapter 21: 1st Christmas

Wow, this one took a while to do. But it's done. I hope it's not too soppy for you but I find it hard to write fluff and romantic moments without them being too cliché. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One**

**1****st**** Christmas**

Lucius apperated home as soon as he could to find Hermione sat on the bed, reading her book. He rushed to her and hugged her as tightly as he could, crying for the first time since Hermione had known him. "I thought I had lost you." He whispered.

Hermione ran a hand through his hair. "I'm too tough for that." She joked softly.

"I love you so much. Did you really have to anger him?"

"I love you too. It was the only way. It was a distraction so that we could save the people." Hermione told him.

Lucius pulled back. "But they were Muggles and Muggle lovers. Why would you do that?" He asked, his head turned to the side.

Hermione pushed him away. "You can't help your parentage and Muggles have never done anything. I know they burnt our kind during the Medieval times, but they were scared of the unknown and highly religious. Besides, their government was corrupt at the time. We are no different to them."

"Most of Wizard kind are scared of things they don't understand. You dub Muggles filth and unworthy because you don't understand them." She told him.

Lucius looked at his hands, thinking over his wife's words. "I suppose you're right." He whispered.

Hermione smiled and drew him into a kiss. "I know."

"I can't change my beliefs over night, but I will consider it all." Lucius told her.

"I didn't expect you too. Just think it over. Now let's get some sleep." Hermione sighed.

"I have a better idea." Lucius smirked, his hand running over Hermione's body.

The next few months were quite dull except from Sirius getting engaged and then breaking it off when he discovered she was cheating on him. So overall, it was not very exciting.

Before they could realise how fast time was going, it was Christmas and their first Christmas as Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Hermione was wandering aimlessly down Diagon Alley at a loss of what to get Lucius for Christmas. Since it was their first Christmas together as Husband and Wife, she wanted to get something special.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the other person until it was too late and she bumped into them. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She gasped.

"Hermione?" The Person said.

Hermione looked at the person properly only to find herself looking at brilliant emerald eyes and deep ruby red hair. "Lily!"

"Hey. Are you shopping for Lucius?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It's our first Christmas since we married." Hermione explained. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm looking for James' present too." Lily replied. She had already had her first Christmas with James as they had married only two months out of Hogwarts.

"I'm at a total loss. Help me?" Hermione begged.

"Sure. If you help me." Lily agreed.

"Deal!" Hermione grabbed Lily's arm and the two strode down the street together.

"What do you think? For James." Lily asked, holding up a red Quidditch top.

"Hmm, no. Why not go for that personalised Quidditch ball set?" Hermione suggested.

"But that's two hundred galleons! I don't have that much in my bank. My limit for his present is one hundred." Lily argued.

"I'll half with you. A joint gift." Hermione smiled.

"Perfect idea!" Lily grinned.

Lily brought the Quidditch set over to the counter. "Good morning, what can I help you with?" The shop assistant asked.

"Can you personalise this with the name James Potter?" Lily requested, holding up the set.

"Right away, Madam. They should be ready tomorrow." The shop assistant replied.

"Thank you. May I pay now?"

"Of course, Mrs Potter."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, pulling out her purse. "Can you take one hundred from my vault please?" She asked, handed over her Gringotts key.

"Are you paying the rest in cash, Madam?" The assistant asked, a smile still attached to his face.

"No. I am paying the rest." Hermione told the assistant, making her presence known.

The Assistant's jaw dropped as he noticed the figure of Lady Malfoy. "La…Lady M…Mal…Malfoy! Of course you can, my lady." He stuttered.

"Thank you so much." Hermione smiled at the assistant, making him almost glow with pride at the fact Lady Hermione Malfoy was talking to him.

"My pleasure, Lady Malfoy." The Assistant smiled.

The two women were out of the shop before they burst into laughter. "Oh my, did you see his face?" Lily giggled.

"He looked like he had won the lottery!" Hermione added, gripping her stomach with the force of her laughter.

As she straightened up, Hermione spotted the perfect gift for Lucius. "Lily, I've just seen the perfect present. Come on." She gasped, dragging her red haired friend into the shop.

The tree in Malfoy Manor looked spectacular. It was decorated with silver tinsel and had had numerous green and silver ball balls scattered throughout the branches, shining in the sunlight. Snow glistened outside the window, having fallen overnight. The lake where Lucius and Hermione had had their wedding was frozen solid with an ice that was at least two inches thick.

The fire crackled merrily in the grate and Hermione was curled up in the chair beside it, Lucius sat at her meet by the tree. Lucretia sat across from them on her chaise lounge.

"Mother, this is from Hermione." Lucius told her, handing over the neatly wrapped box.

Lucretia took it with a thinly veiled look of disgust. "Thank you, Hermione." She said stiffly.

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled warmly at the cold woman she called her mother in law.

Lucretia opened the present and stared at the black pearl necklace that lay within. She caught the gasp in her throat and schooled her features into a mask of indifference.

"It's nice." She lied, knowing it was more than nice. It was the most stunning thing she had ever seen.

Of course, this hadn't swayed her opinion. The Mudblood may have had taste, but she was still below her.

Lucius shrugged off his mother's cold response and handed Hermione his present to her. "I hope you like it and wear it today."

Frowning, Hermione opened the box and several items flew out of it. A long purple dress that fell to Hermione's ankles with medieval style sleeves was the first item. It was made of a shiny silk and had a scoop neck. A long fur coat accompanied it along with a hand muffler. They were of the purist white, much the same as the pelt of Hermione's wolf form.

"Wow." Hermione gasped.

"That's not all." Lucius replied, pulling a smaller box out of the one which had held the clothes.

Hermione opened it and smiled. A gold lion pendant with emerald eyes looked up at her. "It's perfect." She told him softly.

Hermione handed Lucius his present. Lucius opened it and a cane, which doubled as a wand holster, with a snake's head as the handle shot out, it's emerald eyes glittering.

A memory washed over Hermione, shocking her a little. A vivid image of the same cane being placed on Draco Malfoy's shoulder when she had first met Lucius in her own time. Maybe being sent back wasn't an accident at all.

"It's wonderful, thank you Hermione." Lucius smiled, fastening his second present, a pendant of a silver snake with ruby eyes, around his neck, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied with a slightly forced smile.

Lucius touched his wife's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione smiled more genuinely. "I'm fine. I love. Remember that." She told him firmly.

"I know. I love you too." Lucius replied, a bit confused as to why his wife was acting strangely.

Hermione was getting dressed in the clothes Lucius had bought her. Lucius had already gotten ready and went downstairs. Hermione put her hair into a bun and walked out of the room, grabbing the ice skates Lucius had bought for her as she went.

Hermione's mother had taught her to ice skate and it was one of her favourite pastimes. So she was excited she had the chance to go skating on Malfoy Manor Lake.

She ran down the stairs, excitement bubbling up inside of her, and froze on the bottom step.

Standing in the entrance was Narcissa Black and the Lestranges. Narcissa met Hermione's eye and smirked as she greeted Lucius. She moved off to greet Lucretia, who greeted her with more composed vigour than she had ever greeted Hermione with.

"Lady Hermione." Narcissa sneered.

"Narcissa." Hermione replied coolly.

"Hermione! It is wonderful to see you again under better circumstances." Bellatrix greeted, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Indeed it is, Bellatrix." Hermione said, politely hugging the raven haired witch.

"Bella, dear. Please, just call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella." Hermione tried it out for size and found it rolled off her tongue nicely. "Lucius and I were just going Ice Skating, would you like to join?"

"We're fine, Hermione. You and Lucius go on." Bellatrix replied, waving her new friend off.

Hermione grinned widely and dragged Lucius outside to the lake. She and Lucius moved out into the centre of the lake and began to slowly skate around the outside, hands joined.

Hermione then broke away from Lucius and began to try jumps and spins as her mother had taught her. Lucius watched with awe at the woman who moved so gracefully, looking beautiful. He couldn't believe how a woman that wonderful could ever love him with all his faults.

The guests and Lucretia watched from the living room as the couple danced together on the ice. "They're made for each other." Bellatrix commented.

Narcissa sneered and turned away from the window.

Later that evening, Hermione and the other women had retired to the library and the men to Lucius' study. Hermione sipped at her Hot Chocolate as she watched her mother in law simper over Narcissa Black as if she were her daughter.

"Don't worry about them. Narcissa has always had Lucretia wrapped around her little finger." Bellatrix remarked after a moment of watching her new friend.

"I know. It's just, I know I'm not a pureblood, I've worked so hard to get to where I am. I mean a full witch, not the wife of a pureblood lord. I love Lucius." Hermione replied, adding the end after realising how her sentence could be interpreted.

"I understand, I really do. You're a powerful witch, Hermione and I would hate to be on the wrong side of you."

"I hope you're not. I'm starting to like you, Bella."

The two women shared a warm smile and turned the subject to various books. It surprised Hermione to learn how much of an intellectual Bellatrix was.

By the end of the evening, Hermione was almost sorry to see Bellatrix go. She had enjoyed her company.

"I'll owl you sometime this week to arrange to meet up for a coffee in Diagon Alley." Bellatrix told Hermione, hugging her.

"I'd like that. I'll see you again soon. Merry Christmas." Hermione replied, squeezing Bellatrix.

There was flare of green flames and the guests were gone. The last one to go was a sneering Narcissa who had ignored Hermione and had said goodbye just to Lucius, sending him a flirtatious smile at him as she left the Manor.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I think this chapter was a bit dull, but it sets the stones for Hermione's friendship with Bellatrix. The Next chapter will be rather dull, but it's a milestone. Next Chapter: Lucius and Hermione's first anniversary.


	22. Chapter 22: Anniversary

I just wanted to get this boring, yet necessary, chapter out of the way. I hope you enjoy it :D  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Anniversary**

The friendship between Hermione and Bellatrix flourished during the next month leading up to Lucius and Hermione's one year anniversary. Hermione was happy to consider Bellatrix one of her good friends and felt sadness that the woman would become such a vicious Deatheater in the future.

Hermione was led in the large comfy bed she shared with Lucius and stretched out her arm. She frowned when she didn't come in contact with Lucius' warmth.

She sat up on her elbows. "Lucius?" She called softly.

The silky blonde head popped around the main door frame. "Morning. Get ready, we've got a busy day ahead of us." Lucius grinned.

"What? No kiss for our Anniversary?" Hermione pouted slightly, her chocolate eyes shining.

Lucius ran across the room and pecked his wife on the lips before dancing out of her reach. "That's all you're getting. Now get up and dressed. Wear something comfy."

Before Hermione could protest or say another word, Lucius had ducked out of the room and was gone.

Lucius was waiting in the hall when Hermione finally descended the staircase. She was wearing her favourite pair of jeans with her Gryffindor/Marauder t-shirt Sirius had given her.

"Come on, let's go!" Lucius crowed, pulling his wife out of the Manor and towards the stables.

"Are we riding?" Hermione asked.

"For a bit. They're our transport to get to where we need to go for the main surprise." Lucius told her.

A house elf opened the stable door and eight more brought out the two horses. One was a black stallion and the other was a pure white mare with blue eyes.

Lucius strode over to the mare, took her reigns and handed them to Hermione. "This is Dulcina, it's a fairy name for Rose." He told her, smiling kindly.

"This is Kalen." Lucius added, swinging himself onto the black stallion. "It means warrior."

"I like my horse's name better." Hermione whispered, stroking Dulcina's nose gently.

Dulcina nudged her nose further into Hermione's hand and she took it as a sign she had made a friend.

Hermione launched herself into Dulcina's saddle and the two began to ride off, Hermione and Dulcina following Lucius and Kalen at an easy gait.

After a while of riding, they finally came to a halt in a clearing deep in the forest. Lucius dismounted Kalen and held his hand out for Hermione to do the same.

They led Dulcina and Kalen through the forest until they reached a curtain of ivy hanging down in front of them. Lucius reached forwards and pulled it back. Hermione gasped.

The clearing was full of flowers and in the centre was a picnic blanket with a basket on top. It was reminiscent of their date on Valentines Day the year before.

"Wow. I love it. I love you!" Hermione gushed, leaping into Lucius' arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you too." Lucius purred before kissing his wife tenderly. He placed her on the floor once more. "Now let's eat!"

Hermione leaned over and placed a chocolate strawberry into Lucius' waiting mouth. Lucius chewed it and picked up another chocolate strawberry. He placed into Hermione's mouth and she moaned in delight at the taste.

Lucius stared at her in slight lust.

Hermione looked up and smirked in a mischievous way. "Catch me if you can." She told him before sprinting away.

Lucius growled lightly before jumping up and following her. He caught sight of her toffee hair and veered off to that direction.

He stopped as he had lost sight of her. Hermione's tinkling laughter came from the opposite direction and Lucius took off towards the wonderful sound.

Once more, Lucius found himself coming up short with no Hermione anywhere near him. He frowned.

"Hermione? Where are you?" He called.

Suddenly, he found himself lying face down on the forest floor. He rolled over and found himself face to face with a white wolf.

The wolf's amber eyes were sparkling in delight and her head was cocked to one side, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"There you are. I guess you got me." Lucius joked, stroking Hermione's neck.

Hermione yapped playfully and licked Lucius' cheek. Lucius jokingly made a disgusted look and wiped his face.

Hermione wagged her tail and took off in another direction, indicating Lucius to follow her once more.

"Oh, you're on." Lucius growled before giving chase.

The couple arrived back at Malfoy Manor on Dulcina and Kalen with laughter racking their bodies as they talked over their afternoon spent playing chase and tag.

"I've had the best day." Hermione grinned, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Lucius."  
"It's not over yet, go to our room." Lucius replied cryptically.

Hermione hurried up to their bedroom and gasped. On the bed lay a beautiful midnight blue gown. A note with a rose lay on top. The note was from Lucius to tell her to put on the dress.

Lucius met Hermione in the entrance hall and his breath caught in his throat. Hermione looked stunning.

Her long hair was clipped into a half up, half down style and her makeup was smoky and seductive. The dress clung to her body like a second skin and she looked amazing.

"Let's go before I never let you leave the Manor." Lucius murmured, kissing his wife gently.

Hermione smiled shyly and Lucius pulled her into his side as the portkey he was holding, another rose, activated.

The two finally landed in the entrance to one of the most expensive restaurants in Diagon Alley. The Magic Star.

"Wow. Lucius, it is so expensive here!" Hermione gasped, staring wide eyed at the restaurant set in a night scene.

The restaurant gave the impression you were high in the midnight sky amongst the stars. There were now windows so the only light came from the stars, moon and the small candles on each table.

"Lord Malfoy, this way." The waiter said, motioning for Hermione and Lucius to follow him.

After their meal, which had been the most wonderful pasta dish and most succulent chocolate fondant Hermione had ever had, Lucius whisked Hermione onto the dance floor.

The two began to twirl around the floor in perfection sync as they moved to the music. It made some of the patrons envy how perfect the couple seemed to be.

The world was spinning once more and when they stopped, Lucius and Hermione were in their bedroom in Malfoy Manor. Hermione stepped forward to her husband.

"This has been the most perfect day ever." Hermione whispered, running her lips over Lucius' neck.

"I'll bet." Lucius purred at the sensation of pleasure the simple action ignited in him.

"I want to make it up to you."

"A perfect end to the day." Lucius kissed Hermione deeply and the two tumbled into the bed, Lucius turning off the lights as he went.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Okay, so this is over and done with and now this story gets a tad confusing. But Hermione will return to her time and she hasn't changed a thing. Something for thought when the next chapter arrives. Next Chapter: Hermione receieves some good news.


	23. Chapter 23: Good News

Okay, next chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three**

**Good News**

Exactly one week after Valentine Day, Hermione was at with Lucius at the table in the dining room. Lucius was sat at the head of the table with Lucretia on his left hand side and Hermione on his right.

Of course, this left two women opposite each other. A rather dangerous thing to do if these two got started. When talking to each other, Lucretia's tongue was always barbed, which riled Hermione up and caused her to follow similarly.

It was suffice to see the two women did not get on at all. Lucretia _hated _Hermione.

There was a tap on the large floor to ceiling window breaking the silence in the dining room. Hermione looked up and smiled broadly. It was Lily and James' owl.

A house elf appeared before she could think to move to open the window. It popped open the hatch the window had for owls and the huge mottled grey owl flew into the room.

He perched himself before Hermione and held out his leg. The owl was named Balios, from the Greek word meaning dappled. Hermione stroked his breast and took the letter.

"Thank you, Balios. Some toast?" She offered the bird whose large yellow eyes turned towards the treat. He hooted softly before taking a chunk Hermione offered him.

Hermione slipped open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione and Lucius, _

_I have some wonderful news. I'm two months pregnant! James is delighted and I think Sirius might be even happier, though I am a little worried about that. He sent a reply to James' letter that was three pages long. _

Hermione laughed a little and shook her head at the eagerness of Sirius 'Padfoot' Black.

_Anyway, we have to meet up at some point. I'm dying to see you again and the boys are excited too, even though they saw you last week in Muggle London. _

_I have to have a scan soon and I'll owl you the pictures of my baby. I'll Floo you sometime this week to talk about going shopping at some point. James says hi_

_Lots of Love_

_From_

_Lily_

Hermione let out an excited squeal and grinned widely at a rather bewildered looking Lucius.

"Lily's having a baby!" She told him, her face lighting up. "It's that great? She's two months along."

"Wow. That's great for them. But I have to go, I'm going to be late for work." Lucius smiled, standing and kissing Hermione's forehead before rushing out of the door.

Lucius worked at the Ministry and Hermione knew he was using it mainly so he could spy on it from the inside. But she kept quiet, not wanting to upset her husband or betray him to the Order. She couldn't do that to the man she loved.

"What are you doing today?" Lucretia sneered.

"I'm meeting Bella in Diagon Alley and we are going shopping." Hermione replied tensely, not wanting to fight.

"Good. Narcissa and some friends of mine are coming over and I don't want filth like you to pollute our air."

Hermione went red slowly, her anger rising. "Me? You don't want me to pollute your 'air'? You do enough of that yourself!" She spat acidly at the older woman.

Lucretia's eyes narrowed. "You insolent little Mudblood! How dare you talk to me that way! You may be the current Lady Malfoy, but you will never be a real aristocrat. It is all names."

"I've had enough of this." Hermione growled, pushing her chair away from the table and storming to the entrance.

"That's it. Run away." Lucretia taunted.

Hermione balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. "If I don't I'm afraid I may kill you." She hissed. "Annie!"

A house elf appeared before her, bowing slightly. "Mistress called?" She squeaked.

"May I have my coat and bag please? Make sure my purse in there." Hermione replied kindly.

The House Elf nodded and winked out. When she returned, Hermione's fur coat was laid in her arms and Hermione's bag was on top of that. "Mistress' purse is in Mistress' bag."

"Thank you Annie. I will return later." Hermione told the elf before walking out to the apperation point.

Hermione felt the uncomfortable squeezing sensation and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the Leaky Cauldron. Bellatrix got off a bar stool and hurried over to where Hermione was.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione." She greeted.

"You too Bella. I'm just glad to get out of the house. Lucretia has Narcissa and some other friends round. Apparently I'd pollute the air if I stayed." Hermione snarled.

"Calm down. Lucretia is just a snob. Ignore her; her opinion is worth nothing at all." Bellatrix soothed.

"I'm sorry, she just gets me so angry." Hermione apologised.

"It's fine. Now let's go get some coffee. I'm seriously in need of a caffeine hit." Bellatrix grinned, linking arms with the angered werewolf and walking off.

Hermione gulped down her coffee after finishing her sandwich. "That's better." She sighed.

Bellatrix grinned. "I know that you mean. I really needed that." She agreed, putting her own coffee on the table.

"I found out today my best friend is having a baby. I want to have a child with Lucius some day." Hermione told Bellatrix, watching a mother nearby tend to her little girl.

"That's wonderful. I want a daughter. Rodolphus wants a son. Typical men, always wanting an heir. We've been trying for two years now." Bellatrix sighed.

"And nothing?" Hermione frowned.

"Once. But I miscarried near to term. I was devastated. The baby ended up being still born. That was a boy." Bellatrix recalled, looking out of the window wistfully.

Hermione reached across the table and took the other woman's hand into her own. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. In fact, it strengthened mine and Rodolphus' relationship actually. We came to rely on each other more." Bellatrix replied, shaking it off.

"Still. I don't what I would do if I lost a child. I've already lost my family. That would probably kill me." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had no-one else apart from Lucius." Bellatrix grimaced.

"No, I have Severus, Sirius, James and Remus. They're my brothers really." Hermione told her, smiling slightly at the inside joke she had just told.

"At least you have friends. Come on, let's go shop for a bit." Bellatrix stood and put some money on the table.

Hermione stood and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She grabbed her head and reached out for her chair.

She missed the back of the chair and began to sway. Suddenly she sank to the floor and everything went black.

Bellatrix turned just in time to see Hermione collapse to the floor. "Hermione!" She yelled.

She knelt down next to Hermione and placed her fingers to the younger woman's neck. A strong pulse beat against her fingers and Bellatrix breathed out in relief.

She levitated Hermione off of the ground and took her outside of the shop. The other patrons cast her worried looks. "She's fine. I'm taking her to Saint Mungos." Bellatrix assured them.

Bellatrix spun on her heel and the two arrived in the lobby of Saint Mungos. Bellatrix lowered Hermione to the floor. "Help! Someone! My friend collapsed when we were out shopping." She called.

Several Healers ran over to them and levitated Hermione onto a conjured gurney. "What's her name?" One of them, a tall red haired man with brown eyes, asked.

"Hermione Malfoy. I have to contact her husband. He's at work." Bellatrix told him.

Lucius was striding down the corridor, shuffling some papers his boss had told him to look over. A silver raven flew over to him and Lucius frowned. That was Bellatrix's Patronus.

"Lucius, come to Saint Mungos. Hermione collapsed when we were out for lunch." Bellatrix's voice said.

Lucius nearly dropped the papers and ran to his office. He put them on his desk and apperated to Saint Mungos instantly.

He burst into the waiting room of Saint Mungos to see Bellatrix sat on the chair. "Where is she?"  
"Mr Malfoy, through here. We've just done a few tests on your wife and she's awake." A Healer called form the doorway.

Lucius followed her into the room where the Red haired Healer was looking over some notes. "Hello Mr Malfoy. I'm Healer Owen. Now, we've done some tests and we're very happy to tell you that Mrs Malfoy is one month pregnant."  
Lucius' eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Some husband he is." She said sarcastically. "Real help."

Healer Owen chuckled. "That happens a lot. It's a natural reaction." He assured her.

"Thank you. Enervate." Hermione grinned, wakening Lucius with a swish of her wand.

Lucius sat upright and looked right at Hermione. "We're having a baby?" He gasped.

Hermione nodded and Lucius let out a whoop, twirling his wife around in delight.

Lily was curled up on the sofa when Hermione's owl swooped in the open window. She scanned the note and jumped up squealing. James stuck his head round the door. "Are you alright?"  
"Hermione's pregnant too. Our babies will grow up together." Lily grinned brightly.

* * *

Please Read and Review. It's almost time for Hermione to return to her own time. Next Chapter: Hermione has her three month check up.


	24. Chapter 24: 3 Months

Okay, first thing first. I have never been pregnant so I don't know much about Pregnancy and am using a website for details, so sorry if I have gotten something wrong. Secondly, I hope you are still enjoying this story as I seem to have a decline in reviews :( (say aww!). I know these Chapters are boring, but they are necessary.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four**

**3 Months**

Hermione lay on the sofa in Malfoy Manor with her blood brothers around her. Lily had stayed home as she was feeling unwell due to her morning sickness.

Sirius sat right up close to Hermione, staring at the miniscule bump that was slightly outlined due to Hermione's tight top. "It's so tiny. There's really a kid in there?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "Yep. There's one in there alright."

"Wow! Lily's is bigger." James added slightly childishly.

Hermione laughed. "She is a full month more pregnant than me." She reminded James.

James shrugged. "Eh. Just means my baby will come sooner."

"But mine will be more attractive." Lucius bragged.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she watched her husband and brother fight over whose baby would be better looking.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that then?" James argued.

"Look at the genes. A handsome father and a beautiful mother. He or she is bound to be a looker." Lucius explained.

James puffed out his chest. "Well my kid is going to be good looking too then."  
"With you as a father? I doubt it."

James' eyes narrowed. "What are you implying."  
"Nothing, Potter. Nothing at all." Lucius replied, a slight smirk gracing his face.

"Why you…" James started to pull out his wand.

"NO! There will be no fighting anywhere near me!" Hermione spat, her eyes turning the brightest amber they had ever seen them.

James slipped his wand back into his pocket and the two men backed away with their hands up in surrender.

Severus grinned wickedly at Hermione. "You're very testy." He commented.

"Hormones. They go all out of whack during Pregnancy." James answered.

They all turned to give him an incredulous look. "What? My wife is pregnant too you know. She made me look at books on Pregnancy, the woman's development and the baby's development." He defended, pouting slightly.

Hermione laughed. "Good luck James. With a temper like Lily's I think you're going to need it."

"Don't I know it. Look, I have to go. I can't leave Lily for too long, she gets a bit paranoid. I'll pop by next week." James smiled, kissing Hermione on the forehead and Flooing away.

Remus huffed as Sirius began to drag him towards the fireplace. "We have to go to. I promised Sirius I would double date with him and these twins. See you later." He apologised.

Sirius grinned widely. "They're these hot blondes with massive…" He trailed off and placed his hands in front of his chest.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Get out off here."

"See ya!" Sirius crowed before Flooing Remus and himself off to the Leaky Cauldron, the meeting place for these twins.

Severus began to shift nervously as he avoided Hermione's eyes with conviction.

"Let me guess, you have to go too." Hermione stated.

Severus gave her an apologetic, shy grin. "Sorry. The Headmaster wanted me to brew some potions for the Hospital Wing. That and I still have first year essays to grade." He pulled a face.

Hermione held her arms out for a hug. "As long as you come again soon." She told him.

Severus grinned. "I will."

"Okay then. Stay safe." Hermione replied, kissing Severus' cheek as he hugged her.

"Bye." Severus waved as he too Flooed to his private quarters in the Dungeons.

This left Hermione and Lucius alone together. Hermione shifted herself a bit and gestured for her husband to slide in behind her. Which he did, sliding an arm around her waist as he went.

"So, when are we scheduling an appointment for Saint Mungos for a baby check up?" Lucius asked idly playing with Hermione's hair.

"I've already booked an appointment with a Muggle Doctor for this afternoon." Hermione told him.

Lucius dropped the curl he was playing with and stared at her indignantly. "What? No Malfoy has ever, or ever will, been checked over by a Muggle Doctor. That includes you and our child."

Hermione glared at him. "But I am a Muggleborn. I have always seen Doctors and I don't want to risk Magic being harmful to my baby." She argued.

"No! I put my foot down for this. No Malfoy has ever been harmed before my magic. Why should it start now?"

"But with Muggles you get to see the baby on a screen and everything." Hermione pleaded, trying to entice her Husband to see things her way for once.

"Hermione." Lucius hissed warningly.

"No, Lucius. I want to see a Muggle Doctor. I'm fine with having my baby delivered in Saint Mungos, but I want the Doctor who checks me every month to be a Muggle." Hermione growled, a pout forming on her lips and her eyes sparkling with rage.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "You will not see a Muggle Doctor for your Pregnancy."

"I will go with or without you." Hermione hissed.

"Fine. Go without me." Lucius yelled.

Lucius slumped further into his seat in the Muggle waiting room, glaring angrily at the white wall with a teddy bear border.

Hermione had pulled the age old trick of bursting into tears and guilt tripping him into submission. It had worked and that was how Lucius found himself surrounded by Muggle things in a Muggle Hospital, waiting for a Muggle Doctor.

"Mister and Mrs Malfoy?" The Nurse called as she emerged with a clipboard.

Hermione grabbed Lucius' hand and stood. "Come on, dear. It's our turn." She chimed.

Lucius straightened up with the natural Malfoy pride despite his sulking and followed his wife into the room.

The Doctor was a kindly woman with greying black haired tied tightly into a bun. Her hazel eyes looked over the young couple and she smiled warmly at them.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Neilson. Is this your first baby?" The Doctor asked with a kind voice.

Lucius resisted the sarcastic retort and settled for answering politely. "Yes, it is."

"We've only been married a year." Hermione told the Doctor, leaning happily on Lucius' arm.

"How lovely. So, Mr Malfoy, are you looking forward to being a father?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Lucius. I'm not sure. It still hasn't sunk it yet." Lucius replied stiffly, wanting to escape as soon as he could.

But he would endure as it was what Hermione wanted. He would do anything for her.

"A lot of first time fathers are the same." Doctor Neilson chuckled, brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Okay, so Hermione, if you would like to sit on the bed."

Hermione walked over the examination bed and led down. Doctor Neilson rolled up her top and began to feel around the small bump that had formed.

"Very good." She muttered. "Now to listen to the heart beat." She added, unhooking the stethoscope from around her neck.

She pressed it to Hermione's stomach, the young witch flinching a bit at the cold, and listened.

"Lucius, would you like to listen?" Doctor Neilson asked, holding the ear piece out to him.

Lucius took it cautiously and popped them into his ear.

For a moment, nothing happened and then he heard it. The faint fluttering sound of his baby's heart.

He pulled the ear pieces out of his ears and stared wide eyed at Hermione, who was smiling lightly. Doctor Neilson then gave them to Hermione. She popped them in and her face transformed to one of wonder and pure joy.

"Now would you like to see the baby?" Doctor Neilson asked. Both parents nodded eagerly.

The Doctor wheeled over the ultrasound scanner which was sat in the corner and put the gel on Hermione's stomach. She ran the sensor over the gel and an image formed on the scanner.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat as he stared at the monitor. "Is that?" He gasped.

"There's the head." Doctor Neilson said pointing out their child's head as it lay in Hermione's stomach.

"What's that?" Lucius asked, slightly concerned, pointing at a white fluttering thing inside the child.

"That's the baby's heart." Hermione told him softly, staring transfixed at the image she had of her baby.

"Would you like me to print off an image of the scan?" Doctor Neilson inquired.

Both parents nodded vigorously and the Doctor left the room. When she returned she handed the picture to Lucius.

Lucius gently stroked the picture of the future Malfoy Heir with such devotion already that it was touching.

Lucius couldn't believe that this tiny blob on the screen was his son or daughter. That in a few months, they would be in his arms; in a few months, they would have a name, and in a few months he, Lucius Malfoy, would be a father.

He was broken out his thoughts when Hermione touched his arm. He looked up at her. "We're having a baby." He whispered, his voice filled with such awe and sheer amazement over the miracle of life. "I'm going to be a father."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be right up. Next Chapter: Hermione has a 6 month scan and she finds out the sex of her baby, with some shocking revelations.


	25. Chapter 25: 6 Months

This is the shortest chapter I have done in a while, but it is very essential to the story. I'm sorry if you think it starts to get a bit weird here, but it helps with the story. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five**

**6 Months**

Hermione was now in her sixth month of Pregnancy and a lot had changed since then. In her fourth month she had felt her baby move for the first time.

She had been sitting by the lake reading a book, Lucretia and Narcissa not too far off talking. She had been stretching when a sudden fluttering feeling flashed across her stomach.

Hermione had been so excited she had yelled for Lucius, who was in the stables. He had coming running over, panicking something was wrong, only to see Hermione smiling.

"What? What's wrong?" He had asked, a tad confused.

Hermione had just reached out for him. Lucius had placed his hand in hers and Hermione had placed it on her stomach. They had waited for a moment before he too felt the kicking.

Lucius had kissed her happily and spent the rest of the day sat by the lake with her, touching her stomach.

Just six weeks before, Lucius and Hermione had been told they could be told the sex of the baby.

Hermione had said no at the exact same time Lucius had said yes. So that was the beginning of an argument that had only been solved the night before when they lay in bed talking.

So now, Hermione was laid on the table while Doctor Neilson did the usual routine of pushing down around Hermione's stomach to check the baby's position and such.

"Okay, then. Your baby's fine. Shall we get to the scan? Have you decided if you want to know yet?" Doctor Neilson asked.

Hermione looked at Lucius, who nodded, before smiling widely at the Muggle Woman.

"We'd like to know please." Hermione replied.

"Very well." Doctor Neilson smiled before applying the gel and running the sensor over it.

Once more the image formed on the screen. Doctor Neilson moved the sensor around a bit, searching for the sign that would tell her if the baby was a boy or girl.

Finally she found it and stayed there for a moment, checking that she wasn't mistaken.

Doctor Neilson smiled at the young couple before her. "Congratulations, Lucius and Hermione, you are having a son."

Hermione gasped as memories flashed through her mind's eye.

"_Malfoy, Draco." _

_The blond boy from before took a seat on the stool. The hat had hardly touched his head before the Hat made its decision on which house to place him in. "Slytherin!"_

"_No-one asked you, filthy little Mudblood." The blonde boy, now twelve and shouldering his broom, sneered. _

_Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she glared angrily at the boy she loathed more than any other. _

_Hermione stormed towards the laughing blonde. "You foul, loathsome, __evil__ little cockroach!" She snarled, pointing her wand at his throat. _

"_Leave it, Hermione. He's not worth it." Ron called. _

_Hermione lowered her wand and the Malfoy heir laughed at her. Before anyone could comprehend what she was doing, Hermione had spun on her heel and punched him in the nose. _

_Moody levelled his wand at the Malfoy Heir. Next minute, the blonde was gone and in his place was a ferret. Moody began to bounce the ferret around the courtyard to the laughs of the students. _

_The Malfoy heir was sucking up to Umbridge. He was currently holding Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna hostage in the mad Headmistress' office. A smirk was settled on his lips as he finally got one up on the Golden Trio. _

_The young Malfoy repelled a Dementor from sucking out Hermione's soul. The sixteen year old girl looked up at him, her mouth slightly ajar in surprise. "Don't believe the worst of everyone, Granger. Sometimes we have no choice on who we become." The blonde drawled before running off to help someone else. _

_Pansy Parkinson was draped over the youngest Malfoy, her fiancé. The blonde looked up and his slate eyes caught on a new addition to their classroom. "Would you look at that? That Mudblood has joined us once more." He drawled. _

Hermione pressed her hand to the small bump on her stomach. She was pregnant with Draco Malfoy.

"We're having a son." Lucius whispered, just as much in awe as he was the first time he had seen Draco's image for the first time. "I have the perfect name."

"Oh?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Draco, because it means Dragon and like Dragons, Malfoy's are all powerful, Jonathon, because that was your father's name, Malfoy." Lucius grinned.

"Perfect." Hermione murmured, stroking circles on the bump where her future enemy now resided.

On the monitor, Draco seemed to be responding to his mother's touch. He rolled over and moved his tiny arms around to get comfortable with his mother's movements.

Hermione removed her hand and Draco settled for lying on his side. At once, the tiny hand popped up to his mouth and he began to suck his thumb.

Hermione chuckled quietly. She had never pictured the proud, cold Draco Malfoy sucking his thumb.

"He's so cute." Lucius breathed.

Hermione gave him a funny look. "Cute?" She asked, her voice full of scepticism.

"Well he is!" Lucius whined in defence.

Hermione giggled and hugged her husband. Doctor Neilson shook her head at the young couple and sent the image off to be printed. "I'll just go get the picture."

Hermione sat in the library in Malfoy Manor, staring at the picture of her tiny son who would become the blonde brat she loathed.

The fireplace flared green and Bellatrix stepped out of it. "Good afternoon!" Bellatrix sang.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you looking at?" Bellatrix asked, moving so she could look at the picture.

"My son. We found out that our baby was a boy. We're calling him Draco Jonathon Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Wow. Is that a Muggle image?" Bellatrix replied, sneering slightly at the Muggle image.

"Yes. I insisted when I went for my first check up. Lucius had no choice." Hermione chuckled.

Bellatrix shook her head and sunk into the chair closest to Hermione's own. "You're too stubborn sometimes."  
"I'm a Gryffindor. What do you expect?" Hermione joked, sticking her tongue out at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head at her friend. "You're a little mad sometimes."

"A hazard of hanging around with you." Hermione teased.

"Ha, ha. Look at little miss funny over here." Bellatrix deadpanned, her features schooled into a bored look.

Hermione laughed and Bellatrix couldn't help but smile along with her. "So are you happy? With a son?" Bellatrix asked, watching her friend closely.

Hermione stroked the image with her finger, tracing the outline of Draco's head. "Yes, I am happy."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be a bit longer. Next Chapter: Draco is born and baby Harry is introduced.


	26. Chapter 26: Birth of a Dragon

Okay, next chapter is up, sorry it took a while. I've been working on some comedy Twilight one shots about Emmett, that and wouldn't let me post this chapter; I had to edit another file. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Birth of a Dragon**

Hermione was sat in Lily and James Potter's living room, waiting for James to return from collecting a two week old Harry. Harry had been a full two weeks late.

"Here he is." James declared, entering the room with a tiny Harry James Potter cradled in his arms.

Like many times before, memories washed over Hermione of her own time and of her boys.

A messy haired boy sat with a red haired boy watching as the red haired boy friend some magic.

Hermione flounced over and sat down opposite the bespectacled boy. "Oculus Reparo." She declared, showing off some magic she had learnt from the textbook.

The took off his glasses and Hermione gasped. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"  
Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron jumped into Harry's arms, hugging him tightly; thankful to be free of the petrified state she had been trapped in. It was one of Harry's first ever hugs.

Hermione placed herself in front of Harry in a protective gesture, glaring at the gaunt figure of Sirius Black. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too." She snarled.

Hermione smiled brightly as she walked down the stairs in her pink Yule ball dress. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at her.

Harry and Hermione led Umbridge deep into the forbidden forest. "What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Improvising." Hermione replied, walking further into Centaur territory, luring the witch further into her trap.

Harry curled in into a ball as he cried out for those they had lost to the war. Not even Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, could calm him down. Hermione slipped into the room and slid into the bed behind him, hugging him. She could feel his body shake violently with the force of his sobs. "It's alright. Everything will get better. I'm here. I will always be here." She whispered soothingly.

"Hello Harry." Hermione whispered, stroking her best friend in infant form's thick covering of black hair.

Harry gurgled and closed his tiny hand around Hermione's finger. She giggled. "I'm bigger than you." She teased in a hushed tone.

Harry had always towered over her and now, for once, she was much taller.

"Hermione!" James called. Hermione looked up at James to see him holding a Wizarding Camera. "Smile."

Hermione smiled and Harry pulled her hair. Forgetting about the wizarding camera, she lifted up Harry, giggling, and kissed his nose softly.

"Got it!" James grinned. The image printed and James handed it to Hermione. "One for the album."  
Hermione watched the moment she had just had with Harry replay several times before handing it to James.

"It's wonderful." She told him.

James grinned before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

A sharp pain suddenly lanced through Hermione's stomach as she gasped softly. She got up and decided to try and walk it off.

She was just on the wood floor by the fireplace when a splatter of water hit the floor and Hermione's stomach dropped.

Her waters has broken.

"White with two sugars." James declared as he entered the room once more holding two mugs of Coffee.

He stopped short seeing his blood sister standing by the fire, still holding a sleeping Harry, with a pained look on her face. His eyes darted down to the pool of water and they widened.

"Aw, why is always me!" He whined.

"James! Now is not the time. Get Harry's carrier and get us to Saint Mungos!" Hermione hissed through the pain.

James ran out off the room and soon returned with a carry cot. He took Harry from Hermione and placed his son inside the carry cot. "Let's go." He told Hermione.

"Good idea." Hermione replied, breathing deeply.

The two spun in the emerald flames, James keeping a firm grip on both Hermione and Harry. When they finally arrived, Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and leaned on the wall as the next contraction washed over her.

"Healer! I need a Healer!" James yelled, panicking slightly at the fact yet another woman had gone into labour on him.

A Healer ran over and summoned a wheelchair. She pushed Hermione into in and began to wheel her off to the maternity ward. "Call Lucius! Hurry!" Hermione cried.

James nodded before running off to the Floo Network reserved for Public Floo Calls.

He Flooed Lily first, who was visiting her parents. Lily and the two Muggles jumped as his head suddenly appeared in the grate yelling for Lily.

"What's wrong? Is Harry okay?" Lily gushed, kneeling before the fireplace.

"He's fine, but we're at Saint Mungos. Hermione went into labour at ours." James told her.

Lily gasped in shock. "Stand back, I'm coming through."

James stood back and, a few seconds later, Lily appeared before him brushing the soot off her body.

"Have you Flooed Lucius yet?" She asked, taking Harry from his Carrier that was still in James' hands.

"No. I Flooed you first." James replied, wringing his hands nervously and occasionally running one through his messy hair.

"Go sit with Harry. Send a Patronus to Sirius, Remus and Severus. I'll contact Lucius." Lily sighed, pushing her husband off towards the waiting room with their son.

Ten minutes later, all of the group were waiting in the waiting room. Lucius had spent all of five minutes in with Hermione before she almost hexed him and he beat a hasty retreat until it was time for his son to be brought into the world.

The doors opened and a Mediwitch walked out. "Mr Malfoy, it's time." She told the Malfoy Heir.

Lucius swallowed nervously and followed the woman into the room where he his wife was currently trying to push.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You can do it." He whispered encouragingly.

Hermione smiled briefly before bearing down as hard as she could. The contraction past and she laid back, panting.

"That's it Mrs Malfoy. Just a couple more pushes." The main Mediwizard soothed the woman.

Another contraction came and Hermione almost broke Lucius' hand with the force of her squeezing. Lucius whimpered slightly in pain, but otherwise showed no discomfort.

Once again, Hermione lay back panting. Lucius stroked her damp hair. "Almost there, darling." He cooed.

The final contraction came and Hermione pushed as hard as she could. Her cry was joined by that of her son's.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Malfoy. You have a healthy son." The Mediwizard smiled, cleaning the newly born Draco Malfoy off and handing him to his mother.

Draco snuggled into his mother's embrace and his newborn blue eyes looked, unfocussed, up at his parents.

Hermione smiled and stroked his cheek. "Hello Draco. Welcome to the world." She whispered.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Draco has been born, but Hermione will never get to see him grow up. Next Chapter: Hermione returns to her own time


	27. Chapter 27: Return to Hogwarts

This chapter was mostly prewritten and I had to edit another file as FF still wouldn't let me upload a file. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Return to Hogwarts**

"There you are dear, all cleaned up and back to the way you were before you had your son." The healer smiled. "I'll be back to check on you later."

Hermione smiled gratefully back at the Healer as she left the room. She led her head back on the pillow and exhaled in happiness. She had a son! A beautiful baby boy!

Hermione was just about to drift off to sleep when Albus Dumbledore came into the room. Hermione eyed him nervously, it was just something about him.

"Ah, Mrs Malfoy. I'm afraid the time has come to return to your time." He smirked.

He muttered a spell and Hermione looked down to see her hospital gown was replaced with a Gryffindor School Uniform.

"What the…?" She gasped.

"Good day, Miss Lupus." Dumbledore said smoothly before muttering some more Latin.

The world began to spin and Hermione screamed as she fell through the twisting abyss. Suddenly, it stopped and she vaguely realised she was lying on something hard, smooth and cold.

Hermione opened her eyes to meet the familiar green eyes of one Lily Potter. The only thing was, it wasn't Lily she was looking at.

"Mione?" Harry Potter gasped as his best friend, lost for the past three weeks, landed on the table in front of him.

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up abruptly. "Where the hell am I?" She spat.

"Hermione, you're at Hogwarts. It's me, Harry. Ron's here too." Harry soothed, taking her hand.

Hermione gasped and snatched it from him, her eyes going cold and meeting the Headmaster's own.

"You manipulating BASTARD!" Hermione yelled, climbing off the Gryffindor table. The whole hall went silent at the shock someone was shouting at the Headmaster.

"You just took me away from them! Just dumped me here! I have lost two members of my pack!" Hermione screamed, her magic swirling around her and her eyes flashing amber.

"You stole me away from my Husband, leaving him alone with our newborn son! I had only just given birth and you decide to send me back here." Hermione spat.

"You couldn't get attached." Dumbledore stated, his eyes cold.

"Couldn't get attached? So you send me here where my son is now just three years younger than me! My husband is married to another woman and my blood brothers are divided. Not only that, one of my closest friends is a dark witch!" Hermione roared.

The Great Hall watched all this is shock. They all noticed how Hermione looked older and everyone was stunned to hear she was married and had a son.

Gossip flew around the hall about who her son could be, most of the peoples' money landing on Terry Boot or Seamus Finnegan; as both had her eye colour or hair colour.

The gossip got even wilder as Professors Snape and Lupin got up and rushed to Hermione's side. Upon reaching her, Severus and Remus let go of their tears and let them cascade down their faces.

Hermione fell to her knees before them, looking up at the two wizards, shock and grief written over her face.

"My brothers!" Hermione whined, embracing the two wizards tightly. Both clung to her as they had done when they sought comfort in her in the past.

"Hermione, please never leave us again." Severus whispered.

"Never." Hermione swore, kissing his cheek tenderly.

Remus kissed her temple and Hermione returned the gesture on the cheek.

"He won't forgive me, will he?" She whispered in their ears.

Severus bowed his head. "Lucretia never liked you and when you left, she made Lucius marry Narcissa. Narcissa accepted Draco as her own as she could not have her own children. Lucius became colder and threw himself into his work for the Dark Lord."

Hermione let a sob slip through her lips and wrapped her arms around herself. "My baby has been calling another woman mother all this time." She muttered. "The same woman my husband has bedded."

Remus pulled her into his lap and rocked with her.

"Come on, Winter. Severus and I want to show you something." He cooed, pulling her up with him when he stood.

He led the distraught woman after him, Severus standing close to her side.

Harry and Ron watched as their best friend leave with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

"She called them her brothers." Ron stated.

Harry nodded. "I know. She said something about Blood Brothers. You don't think?"

Ron shook his head. "Not with Snape!"

Ginny was sat beside Harry. "I think she probably did do the blood bonding with Snape. She always defended him." She piped in. "I'm more curious about the dark witch."

The boys looked stricken. "But why did she bond with him? Where has she been for the past few weeks?" Ron spluttered.

"Well, I have put two and two together and it sounds like she went to the past. I mean, having a son who is three years younger than her. That can only be done by Time Travel." Ginny explained.

The two boys went silent in shock. "No way."

Lavender leaned over to join the conversation. "I agree with Ginny. She does have a time turner." She added.

"It must have broken when the Deatheaters were torturing her." Ginny agreed, nodding.

They sat in silence, mulling over how their best friend had come to be married and have a son.

"Wait, what was she talking about 'her pack?" Harry suddenly asked.

Ginny gasped a light switched on in her brain. "Oh my god! Hermione's the wolf from that Prophesy Greengrass made last year!"

Hermione walked listlessly between her two blood brothers. "I shouldn't have gotten attached, then none of this would have happened." She sighed sadly.

"Don't say that, Hermione! It had to happen otherwise Draco would never have been born, I would never have made the decision to turn away from the Dark." Severus hissed.

"But Lucius…"

"What Lucius did is just something that would have happened anyway. If Narcissa had married him first then he would have done it anyway to get away from her and to escape the fact he could never have an heir." Remus said softly.

Hermione blew a strand of her dirty blonde fringe, the exact shade of Remus' hair, out of her eyes. "I guess." She replied doubtfully.

Her two brothers smiled widely. "Anyway, forget about that. We have a surprise for you!" Remus grinned.  
"Why? What could cheer me up? I mean James and Lily are dead, Bella is just plain evil, Lucius is married to Narcissa, Sirius is dead too and Draco hate me." Hermione moaned, burying her head into Severus' dark cloak.

"Not to mention you, Remus, have suffered these years all alone and you, Severus, have become such a bitter man." She added.

"Thanks." Severus remarked sarcastically. "But, seriously you will like this surprise.

The two men had walked Hermione to Remus' quarters and Severus pushed open the door. A black dog looked up at them.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Who is the Black Dog? Could it be? Next Chapter: The Pack is reunited, well most of them


	28. Chapter 28: Pack Reunited

Finally, I can post chapters! I'm glad to see most of you still following this story and not labelling it stupid. In this chapter, things change. But still no Lucius, for now. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Pack Reunited**

Hermione stared at the dog, her eyes wide. "Padfoot?" She gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

The dog transformed into a tall, rugged man that was an older version of the boy Hermione knew. "Winter?"

Sirius just stared at Hermione, remembering when they had found out she was gone.

_Lucius walked into the waiting room, his son firmly cuddled up against his chest. "Everybody, meet Draco Jonathon Malfoy." He announced to the group. _

_Lily gasped and ran forward, leaving James holding little Harry. She stroked the Malfoy Heir's cheek and smiled at him. "Lucius, he's so cute!" _

_Lucius puffed his chest up with pride. "Indeed he is. You only have to look at his parents to know where he got his looks."  
Lily swotted the elder Malfoy playfully around the ear and rolled her eyes._

_Lucius laughed. "We want to make you all godparents along with Bellatrix. That way, no matter what happens, Draco will never be alone." He told them, the fact of his and Hermione's involvement in the upcoming war an unspoken subject among them. _

"_I think I speak for us all when I say we'd be delighted." Remus said, nodding his head. _

_Lucius grinned and waved his wand. Somewhere in the ministry records, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were recorded as Draco's godparents, an unbreakable act. "Now, let's go see the proud mother." _

_The group walked down the corridor to Hermione's room. Sirius burst into the room ahead of the others. "We're here to see the new mother of the Malfoy heir!" He sang. _

_He stopped short when he saw Dumbledore sat on an empty bed. "I'm sorry." The man said. _

_The group exchanged worried looks, none more so than Lucius who held Draco that much tighter. "Where is she?" He asked in a chocked voice and blank grey eyes._

"_She left." Dumbledore replied. He stood and exited the room, placing his hand on Lucius' shoulder as he went. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you will meet again."_

_Lily put her hand on Lucius' shoulder but he shrugged it off violently. "Get out." He hissed. _

"_Lucius…" James began. _

"_NOW!" Lucius roared, causing Draco to cry. "Leave me and never come near me again. You filthy Mudblood, half breed and blood traitors." _

_Everyone made it towards the door. "Severus, you may stay."  
Severus shot them sad looks before returning to the grieving man sat on the bed holding his newborn son. _

After that, Lucius had closed himself off completely and had married Narcissa only six months after Draco was born. It was his mother's wish after all.

But now, their Hermione was standing before them looking the same as she did when he had last seen her.

"How? I saw you die! Bella killed you!" Hermione gasped, staring at the clearly alive man before her.

"I don't know. I sort of fell back through the veil and Tonks, thankfully, found me. She brought me to the Order and Dumbledore demanded I hide as Padfoot at Remus' side as his familiar." Sirius explained. "Remus told me that the day I reappeared was the day you disappeared."

"So my trip to the past triggered your return from the veil? Remarkable." Hermione whispered, awed.

"Looks like it. So how are you?" Sirius said, feeling rather awkward being face to face with a woman he hadn't properly seen for about seventeen years.

Hermione smiled wryly. "Sore. It's only been a bit since I had Draco and, though the nurse did a good job, I'm not to be walking around a lot yet. That and I miss Lily and James. Not to mention Lucius."

She launched herself into his arms and clung on tightly. "I was so upset. I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"I'm not. I'm here." Sirius soothed, returning to his old self around Hermione. She was their missing piece.

"Can I go see Lily and James' graves?" Hermione asked meekly after a few minutes.

"Sure, let's go now." Remus said from behind them. He summoned a random book and turned it into a Portkey.

The world spun and blurred into a multitude of colours. Hermione shut her eyes, she had always hated portkeys.

They finally landed with both feet securely on the ground. She opened her eyes and sighed.

They were standing in a large graveyard that seemed to be slightly overgrown. Rows upon rows surrounded the beautiful old church that stood in the middle.

"This way." Remus told Hermione, leading her through the maze of gravestones.

They soon reached the graves of Lily and James Potter, twin marble headstones sat under an oak tree. White Lilies grew around their graves. "I planted them in memory of Lily." Severus announced, reaching out to stroke a white flower.

It hit Hermione then that one of her dearest blood brothers was dead along with her closest girlfriend. She fell to her knees before the graves and put her hands on the earth, tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Hermione began to chant. "Matris Vis EGO precor vestrum accerso meus frater somes tergum ut me. "Lord of Divum EGO precor vestrum accerso meus frater phasmatis tergum ut me. Lord of Vita EGO precor vestrum ut reverto meus frater ut me."

"Mother Vis EGO precor vestrum accerso meus sanctimonialis somes tergum ut me. Lord of Divum EGO precor vestrum accerso meus sanctimonialis phasmatis tergum ut me. Lord of Vita EGO precor vestrum ut reverto meus sanctimonialis volo" She whispered. A white light shot of her hands and threw them all back.

The ground rumbled and two skeletons shot out of it, the clothes they had been buried it just rags. Then, before their eyes, the clothes became normal once more.

The muscles grew first, covering every inch of the two skeletons. Then the skin grew, covering the muscles from sight; but not before they saw the heart begin to beat. Hair flowed from their scalps and finally the light let up and they floated to the floor.

The woman's eyes shot open to reveal beautiful emerald eyes. Beside her, the man's eyes too opened to reveal Hazel orbs.

"What happened? Oh my god, Harry!" Lily Potter exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

She caught sight of the others and frowned. She then saw Hermione and grabbed onto James' arm.

James stared at Hermione. "Winter?" He gasped.

Hermione nodded, feeling rather drained after bringing the two back to life with a spell she didn't even know.

"What's going on? Why do you look as if you haven't aged while they look so old?" James asked.

Hermione bowed her head, falling limply into the arms of Sirius who had moved to her side. "I brought them back." She whispered, awed.

"What do you mean?" Lily said feeling very anxious and nervous at the fact her friends looked older, except Hermione.

Hermione gestured with a weak hand behind them. The two Potters turned to see their own graves.

"Is this a sick joke?" James chocked out, looking slightly sick.

The gravestones now had no death date, a side effect of the spell Hermione had cast.

"No. You died that Halloween night sixteen years ago. I was sent to the past where I became the Hermione you know. Here I use an alias of Hermione Granger, my father's idea when I first started Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"We died? What about Harry?" Lily asked fearfully.

"My best friend. He was raised by the Dursleys, they have treated him awfully." Hermione shook her head.

"You're friends with Harry? Your godson, Harry?" James chuckled.

"He's like my brother." Hermione sighed.

"Good." Lily said with a sharp nod of her head. Hermione laughed and hugged her best friend.

The Whole Great Hall had stayed put, still too shocked to move, for another hour after dinner had ended.

Harry sat, staring in thought at the table. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the doors swing open or everyone's gasps. It was only when Ginny nudged him did he look up.

Hermione stood in the Great Hall doors flanked by four men, which were identified as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and one unknown man, and one red haired woman, also unknown. She walked over to the Gryffindor table.

If anyone had looked at the Heads Table they would have seen the pale faces of the teachers as three dead people strolled into the Great Hall looking as healthy as the day they died.

"Who's that with Hermione?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged. "That guy looks like you." Ron added.

Hermione came to a stop in front of Harry and the whispers died down so they could all hear what was being said.

"Lily, James, this is Harry James Potter. Harry, these are your parents. They were brought back to life." Hermione introduced.

Harry's throat became thick with tears. "Are you pulling a prank, Hermione?" He asked.

"NO! Harry, these really are Lily and James Potter. I should I know as I just spent three years in the past being their friend." Hermione insisted, hugging Harry.

"A bit more than that, Hermione. You are my blood sister and Harry's godmother." James grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I see you still have no tact."

Lily knelt down before her son and met his emerald eyes with her own identical ones. "Hello Harry."

Harry threw himself into his mother's eyes and both wept, James comforting them both. A family and pack reunited.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter, there's still 11/12 more and an epilogue to come. Unfortuantly, Bellatrix won't be in it till the end, but I have a plan for her.

The Latin says:

Mother Nature I beg you to bring my brother's/sister's body back to me

Lord of Sky I beg of you to bring my brother's/sister's spirit back to me

Lord of Life I beg of you to return my brother/sister to me

**Next Chapter:** Hermione tells Draco she's his mother, but will he believe her?


	29. Chapter 29: Hermione's Son

Okay, this took me a while. I was a tad uninspired. But then I had an Idea this morning and voilà, here it is. I hope you enjoy it and a thanks to Angel JJK who helped me reach 100 Reviews!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Hermione's Son**

The next day after they had spent the time explaining things to Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione rose early and walked into the Great Hall with her head held high with Malfoy pride.

The only students awake nudged their neighbours and stared at her as she strode past them all, heading towards one student.

Draco was pushing his food around his plate when he felt someone take a seat next to him. He turned, expecting to see Pansy, to tell them to get lost. Instead, he came face to face with chocolate eyes with an underlying hint of Amber in them. "Granger?"

"Come with me. I need to talk with you." Hermione told the boy she had held in her arms under twenty four hours ago.

"No." Draco sneered, turning away.

"Excuse me?" Hermione hissed, the amber in her eyes starting to become more pronounced.

"I said no, Granger. Are you deaf?" Draco spat.

The amber in her eyes totally consumed the iris and she narrowed her eyes. "Come! Now!" She growled.

Draco jumped a little and stared at her eyes in slight fear. He shakily stood and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Hermione led him through the halls of Hogwarts and up to the seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement. Draco followed, pouting like the child he was once.

They finally reached the room and Hermione paced in front of it, thinking of Malfoy Mansion the way it used to be. The door appeared and Hermione gestured for her son to enter.

Sulking, Draco entered the room and gasped at the elegance of the room before him. "Wow, Granger. Who knew you had style." He commented with a low whistle.

"So, this room isn't like it's counterpart anymore." Hermione sighed, sinking into Lucretia's chaise lounge.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" Draco sneered, sitting in the same seat Hermione had sat in at Christmas.

"You can't really call me Granger anymore." Hermione remarked as a cup of tea arrived in her hands, she took a sip.

"What do I call you then? Mudblood?"

Hermione glared at her son. "Draco Jonathon Malfoy! Don't you ever use that foul word again!" She hissed.

Draco paled slightly, feeling properly chastised. "Excuse me? How the hell did you know my middle name?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I guess I should start with the name. By rights I should be called Lady Hermione Malfoy, but since Lucius remarried I guess I can't use that name. I can't use Hermione Granger, it's not who I am anymore. I suppose you can call me Hermione Lupus."

Draco blinked rapidly at her. "What right do you have to call yourself Lady Malfoy?" He snapped.

"Your father gave me that right when he married me." Hermione snapped back, sending a stern glare at the younger man.

Draco paled even more. "What?"

Hermione sighed and set her tea onto the coffee table that Lucretia always had beside her Chaise Lounge.

"You know, this is what the living room in Malfoy Manor used to look like. Your father and I spent Christmas in here along with your Grandmother." Hermione recounted with a smile, sneered at the mention of Lucretia.

"Explain!" Draco hissed, anger making his face flush red.

"Okay. When I was attacked over the summer, three weeks ago for you, my time turner broke. I was sent into the past…" Hermione went into her tale, telling Draco of all the ups and downs of her time in the past, of her relationship with Lucius. She ended with the birth of a child.

"We had decided on the name a while before I actually gave birth. It was when we were told the baby was a boy that I finally realised my trip to the past wasn't an accident. That baby was you, Draco." Hermione concluded, moving to her son's side.

Draco stood and pushed her hands away. He stood and peered out the window the Room of Requirement had provided at the false view of Malfoy Manor gardens during Lucius and Hermione's first Christmas together.

"How can I believe you? My mother is Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said in a monotone.

Hermione sighed heavily and went to stand behind him. "Lucretia made him marry Narcissa after I left. I can prove I am your mother with a simple spell."

"Then do it!" Draco snapped, whirling to face the young woman who claimed to be his birth mother.

"Okay. Parentis." A blue light shot of Hermione's wand and focussed on Draco. Two names appeared out of the mist.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jane Malfoy, nee Lupus/Granger. Draco stared at the words and then recast the spell on himself with the same results.

"You…You really are my mother." He gasped. "I…I always felt that connection with you. I didn't want to believe it, it scared me, so I bullied you. I thought I could force it to go away."

He looked at her and sighed. He had known Narcissa wasn't his real mother, especially after one night.

_Draco, who was about eight years old, slipped away from the Christmas Ball. The guests were asking after Narcissa and Lucius so Draco was going to find them. _

_He heard voices coming from his father's study and crept quietly up to the door. He was about to knock when he heard a particularly interesting conversation. _

"_You will never be Lady Malfoy. There will only ever be one Lady Malfoy." A portly man, Mr Alderman Draco thought his name was, was saying to Narcissa._

_Narcissa stomped her foot in a rather un-ladylike manner. "I am Lady Malfoy. I married Lucius and got the title!" She hissed. _

"_He's right, Cissa. Lady Malfoy was a kind woman who had everyone charmed shortly after they met her. Everyone adored her and mourned her disappearance." Bellatrix drawled, her black eyes haunted as she stared at the fire, her back to her sister. _

"_I am adored!" Narcissa whined. _

"_You are detested and, or, tolerated. Not only will you never be Lady Malfoy but you will never be the mot…" Mr Alderman began to sneer at the blonde woman._

_Draco fell forward and accidently pushed open the door, cutting Mr Alderman off. _

"_Draco?" Lucius asked. _

"_The guests are asking for you, Father." Draco dutifully told his father, head bent. _

"_Very well. This discussion is over. We must return to the ball." Lucius announced, sweeping from the room. _

_Mr Alderman went to follow him before he stopped by Draco. He smiled down at the young boy. "You have your mother's eyes and nose, Mister Malfoy." _

_Narcissa glared coldly at the man as he left the room before following her sister out of the room, pulling Draco with her. _

_Later that night, Draco stood in front of his mirror holding the picture he had of his mother. He looked at the picture of Narcissa and then at the mirror at himself. _

_He frowned. He didn't have his mother's eyes or nose. His nose was button nose with light freckles while Narcissa's was a straight ski jump nose. His eyes were almond shaped while Narcissa's eyes were wide and oddly shaped._

_He put the picture down and stared at himself. He looked nothing like Narcissa. _

Draco looked up at Hermione. Silently, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a mirror the room had supplied. He stared into it before looking at Hermione.

He and Hermione shared the same nose and eyes, she even had the freckles. "I spent hours trying to see similarities between Narcissa and I, but there were none. That's because she wasn't my mother. You are." He said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione spun round and hugged her son tightly. "Oh, Draco. I love you." She whispered.

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked feeling rather vulnerable as he spoke to his true mother.

"I didn't have a choice. I only held you once, less than twenty four hours ago for me and seventeen years ago for you. Then Dumbledore sent me back here. He said I couldn't get attached." Hermione told Draco, stroking the hair out of his stormy grey eyes.

"That git!" Draco murmured.

The door to the Room opened and Harry and Ron entered, Harry hiding the cloak and map.

"Uh, Hi. So, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking at both Hermione and Draco.

"Hey guys. I never did tell you who my lover and husband was in the past, did I?" Hermione began, smirking at Draco.

Draco returned the smirk, which was very similar to hers. Harry and Ron just shook their heads, imagining the worst.

"Please tell me it wasn't Remus!" Ron begged.

"Or Snape!" Harry added, shuddering.  
"Hey! I'll have you know they are both my Blood Brothers, as is Sirius. No, my husband was Lucius Malfoy. Draco here, is my son." Hermione announced, hugging Draco.

Harry and Ron paled so fast. "Please tell me you are joking." Ron wheezed out.

"Nope. Oh, and Draco, Lily, James, Sirius, Severus and Remus are your godparents, along with Bella." She added.

"Please don't tell me you mean Bellatrix?" Harry growled.

"Oh, yeah. She was a good friend. It's a shame she became so dark." Hermione replied, shaking her head sadly.

With that, both Gryffindor Boys spun on their heels and stormed towards the door. "Don't talk to us, Hermione." Harry spat.

Then they were gone. Hermione sighed. "Aren't you going to go after them?" Draco asked.

"They'll come around. Now, tell me about yourself." Hermione smiled.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far and I hope to update sooner. Next Chapter: Hermione becomes a joint Professor with Remus, using her true maiden name.


	30. Chapter 30: Professor Lupus

This chapter is shorter than the others, but it is a kind of filler. I hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty**

**Professor Lupus**

Harry and Ron were sat the Gryffindor Table the next morning, both looking very depressed.

"Do you think we were too hard on Hermione?" Harry asked, dropping some bacon back onto his plate.

"No, she should have told us. And she knows what Lestrange is like, she shouldn't have been friends with her." Ron replied stubbornly.

"Yeah, but…" Harry sighed.

"But what?" Ron argued.

"I mean she must have been lonely and you know Hermione, she's so compassionate. Maybe she thought she could change it all." Harry explained, ignoring his food altogether now.

"Maybe. Harry, I just feel as if she's betrayed us." Ron agreed, running a hand through his hair.

"So do I, but this is Hermione. We can't ever be truly angry with her." Harry chuckled, thinking off all the little spats the trio had had in their years at Hogwarts.

"She's not really our Hermione anymore, is she?"

"No, I guess she's not. This Hermione is older and wiser. That and Malfoy's mum."

The two boys sighed and shook their heads. "We should apologise." Ron said after a moment.

"Yeah, let's find her." Harry nodded, standing.

They looked over the table but couldn't see Hermione anywhere. They frowned and exchanged a look.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Let's just go to defence. Maybe she went on ahead to talk to Remus."

The two boys grabbed their bags and began to follow the tide of students heading out of the door.

Draco passed the two boys as they walked to the same class. Draco sneered at them. Just because his mother was friends with them didn't mean he had to be.

Harry just glared at him while Ron went red with anger. "Leave it, Ron. He's not worth it." Harry muttered.

The boys turned their backs on their best friend's son and entered the classroom.

They were shocked to see Hermione sat on Remus' desk dressed in a beautiful forest green dress robe, talking to him merrily. They exchanged a look and approached her.

Hermione laughed at a joke Remus told her. A throat being cleared silenced her laughter and she turned to face the owner. Harry and Ron stood before her looking bashful.

"Hermione, we're sorry." Harry began.

"Yeah, we didn't mean it. We love you really." Ron finished.

"Forgive us?" Harry asked.

Hermione blew a strand of sandy blonde hair out of her eyes before hugging them both. "Of course I will."

Remus clapped his hands together, silencing the class and bringing their attention to him. "Okay, now everyone is here. I have an announcement. On the days after and on the full moon, Miss Lupus here will be teaching you. She will be teaching you today."

"Lupus?" One of the Slytherins sneered. "She's Granger."

"No, for now I will be using Lupus. It is the name I graduated with." Hermione explained.

"I'll hand it over to you then, Hermione. I'll be watching from the back of class." Remus smiled before moving to the back to take a seat on the Gryffindor side.

Hermione smiled out at the class, her hair spelled into a tight bun. "Right then, today we shall be doing Duelling."

A murmur of excitement went through the class, their eyes shining with joy and eagerness.

"With the war about to begin, duelling is a skill we will all need. Especially after we have seen death in the very place we call our safe haven. Harry has duelled the wizard who is trying to kill us all and I, myself, have also duelled him."

The class' eyes widened and they exchanged awed looks. Harry and Ron grimaced and looked at each other. Across the classroom, Draco had a worried look on his pale face.

A hand rose from the Gryffindor side. "When did you battle You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

Hermione sat back on her desk, sighing. "When I was in the past, I went to this village to save them from Deatheaters with some friends. I distracted Voldemort by battling him. I managed to apperate just being the killing curse hit me."

The class stared at their former class mate. "What?" Hermione snapped nervously.

"You fought the Dark Lord?" A random Slytherin who had become a Deatheater gasped.

"Twice." Hermione grinned. "The first time I faced off with him as he killed my parents and family. The day I was sent back into the past." She looked down sadly, thinking of her pack and parents.

"Anyway! That was a long time for me. Now back to today's lesson. Harry, I mean, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, come to the front of the room." Hermione steered the subject away from the conversation before hand.

Harry glared at Draco, who returned it with equal venom, and approached his best friend.

Hermione put a hand on each boy's shoulder and lowered her voice so it didn't carry to the rest of class. "Look, I know you hate each other, but please try to get along. Harry, Draco's my son. And Draco, Harry's my childhood best friend. Please?"

Draco sighed. "I will after this duel if Potter agrees." He told his mother with a small smile.

Hermione grinned and resisted hugging her son tightly. "Harry?" She asked, turning from Draco.

"Okay, Hermione. Anything for you." Harry agreed reluctantly. "But let's get to the duelling."  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered before raising her voice. "So play fair as this is a class room not a battle field."

She raised her wand. "Get into the proper duelling stance. Don't worry about bowing for the moment as your real opponents will not bow." She instructed. A red light burst out of her wand. "Go!"

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, knocking Draco back a bit. He quickly followed this up with a hair loss curse.

"Protego!" Draco said quickly, allowing the curse to bound harmlessly off the shield Hermione had created around the class. "Incendio!" Harry cast the flame freezing charm before extinguishing the fire.

Remus began to rise out of his seat, but Hermione pushed him firmly back into it. "We have to stop them." He gasped.

"Not yet. It's not that dangerous. Once it gets bad, I will step in." Hermione replied, her keen eyes observing the boys.

"Furnunculus." Harry spat, flicking his wand in Draco's direction.

Painful boils erupted over the boy's skin and Hermione had to hold back the motherly instinct to protect him.

The fight went on and on, neither one besting the other. Finally, the fight began to take a slightly more dangerous turn. "Incarcerous!" Hermione yelled, binding both boys. "The fight is over. I declare this a duel. Now, partner up and begin."

As the two werewolves looked over the students, Remus smiled at Hermione. "You're going to make a wonderful Professor."

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter should be up soon and I hope you are liking this story so far. Only 10 more chapters and an epilogue left. Next Chapter: People get inducted into the Pack.


	31. Chapter 31: Induction

Wow, these chapters are getting smaller and smaller :( This one is rather small yet necessary. It shows that Hermione is beginning to complete the Prophesy and the final battle is near.  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One**

**Induction**

It was the night before the Full Moon and the Marauders, Severus and Lily were sat in Hermione's new quarters.

"So, what are you tomorrow?" Lily asked having only just been filled on the full facts of Remus being a werewolf.

"James and I will assume our Animagus forms and accompany Remus." Sirius replied, draining his fire whiskey.

"That's not all." Hermione said from her position in the arm chair closest to the fire.

They all turned to look at her. "What else is going on?" Severus asked curiously.

"It's time Lily knows. I will induct her and others into our little group." Hermione replied cryptically.

James looked up from his seat beside Lily on one of the two sofas. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The war is escalating and the Prophesy says that I will need my Knights." Hermione sighed.

"Wait! Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Lily snapped, her emerald eyes blazing with anger.

"I am a werewolf, but not a normal werewolf, and I want to induct you and a select few others into my pack." Hermione began, her eyes boring into Lily's own.

"No way." Lily gasped.

"Way. My parents John and Helena…." Hermione delved into the story of her pack and her life. She explained all about the Prophesy, how it was being fulfilled and how her trip to the past hadn't changed the future at all.

At the end of it, Lily's head was reeling. "So, you want me to become a knight?" She asked weakly.

"Yes. Tomorrow night. The others have had notes sent to them but I wanted to tell you in person, after all you are one of my closest friends." Hermione smiled.

Lily sighed and mulled over the offer silently for a few minutes. "Okay, I'll become a Knight."

Hermione almost squealed, leapt up and over to her friend, and hugged Lily tightly.

"You are the best friend ever!" She exclaimed.

"I'm hurt!" Sirius cried, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Weirdo!" Hermione teased.

"Oh, no you've done it!" Sirius grinned wickedly and approached the witch with his fingers poised to tickle.

Hermione backed away before running from him. Sirius gave chase and they spent the next twenty minutes playing before he caught her and tickled her.

The full moon bore down on the Forbidden Forest. A huge shape was skulking in the shadows, amber eyes glowing softly as they peered into the forest.

Suddenly a Stag, a dog, a pitch black bobcat and a pure white werewolf walked past the hidden form and it lunged for them.

The form collided with the werewolf and they rolled into the dirt a little way away from where they had originally stood.

The form was revealed to be a huge sandy coloured werewolf, who looked down at his prey. His eyes seemed to glow and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He put his head back and howled. He had found his target.

There was a rustle of leaves and the sandy werewolf, who was Remus, was instantly on the alert, his hackles rising.

A group of humans entered the clearing and Remus crouched low to the floor, growling. The group of humans stank of fear as they stared at Remus' werewolf form.

Hermione got to her feet and growled sharply at her pack member. Hearing his Alpha's command, Remus sank to the floor and relaxed his hostile approach.

"Hermione?" Lily asked nervously, looking at the huge white werewolf before them.

Hermione walked right up to Lily, who was standing at the head of the group, and sat down before her. She stared into the emerald eyes of her best female friend. Her amber eyes sparkled.

"Hermione! Wow, you look amazing!" Lily gushed, reaching out to stroke the brilliant white fur.

Remus got protective of his Alpha and growled once more, edging closer to them. Hermione turned and growled louder, her eyes shining with authority.

Remus whimpered and stopped his advance. He bared his neck to his Alpha, but Hermione ignored it.

'Welcome guys.' Hermione said to the group using her telepathy.

They all jumped a little and Hermione's laughter resounded in their minds.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Ron gasped, clutching his heart.

'Sorry. I forgot you don't know about this ability. I usually talk to my brothers like this so often.' Hermione chuckled.

"Wow, your wolf form is stunning. Much better than the legends said you would look." Daphne, one of the people Hermione had invited to be inducted, sighed.

The rest of the group consisted of Lily, Harry, Ron and Draco. Draco had never wanted the Dark Mark and Hermione swore to protect him the only way she knew how, by inducting him into her pack.

Hermione stepped back and looked at the full moon before her. Like before, the power of the moon overtook her and her instincts ruled her mind and soul.

Hermione's amber eyes snapped to the group and Sirius assumed his human form. The huge werewolf approached the group, her lip curling up over her teeth.

Lily and Ron took a step back.

"Don't!" Sirius snapped, watching Hermione carefully.

"That's not Hermione anymore." Lily told Sirius, her emerald eyes also fixed on Hermione.

"Yeah, that is the werewolf. She can hurt us." Ron agreed.

"You forget that Hermione is the werewolf. Just because her instincts have taken over doesn't mean she is dangerous, she still has control over her body." Sirius told them. "Just stand still."  
Lily and Ron exchanged a look before stopping. Hermione approached them first. She looked into Lily's eyes before biting her shoulder as she had done with the boys.

Lily whimpered a little, but kept still. When Hermione was done she moved onto Ron. Ron turned and tried to run, fear taking over his body completely.

Hermione growled and pounced on him. She kept him pinned under her as she bit his shoulder in the same way as she had Lily. Ron cried out and curled up into a ball as Hermione got off of him.

Once Hermione had marked Harry and Daphne, she was left with Draco. Her son.

Hermione stood closer to Draco and put her head on his shoulder in a wolf version of a hug. She whimpered and licked his cheek affectionately. Draco smiled and returned the hug, stroking his birth mother's fur. "Mother." He whispered.

Hermione nuzzled him before stepping back. She looked him in the eye as she bent down and bit down on his shoulder. As soon as she had caused the pain, she soothed it with her tongue. A gesture which showed her maternal nature.

Once she had done that, Hermione stepped back and howled. Her cry carried to Hogwarts, to Albus Dumbledore.

In his office, Dumbledore shivered at the haunting sound. "It is nearly time for Phase Two." He told Fawkes.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter despite the shortness and probably crapiness of it. Next Chapter: The thing you have all been waiting for, Hermione and Lucius meet again for the first time.


	32. Chapter 32: Lucius and Hermione

I made an effort to make a longer chapter this time. I hope you like it. I now only have eight chapters and an epilogue left :(  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two**

**Lucius and Hermione**

Hermione sat in the window seat that the Room of Requirement had provided. She and her brothers were hanging out, having a little sibling time together without the others.

She stared unseeingly at the grounds, her mind retreated into itself to time that had been much better. Times when she had had Lucius to hold her and love her.

_Lucius sat with his arms wrapped around Hermione as they watched the rain falling outside, his hand resting on the visible bump that encased his son. They had not long found out that the child Hermione carried with a boy. _

_Hermione looked up at him, a serene smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. _

"_Our family. I'm imagining our life together." Lucius replied, nuzzling into her neck. _

"_What do you see?" Hermione moaned, leaning further into her husband's touch. _

"_I see you and Draco. Draco is five years old and you are playing catch with him on the Manor Grounds. You catch him and swing him into your arms, tickling him."  
Hermione smiled at the image Lucius was painting in her mind. Her eyes slid shut as her husband's voice washed over her. _

"_His laughter fills the air. He catches sight of me and calls for me. You put him down and he runs to me. I am standing on the steps holding a little girl's hand, she looks like you. You follow him and our daughter runs to you."_

"_You scoop her up and cuddle her. Together, as a family, we head to the lake. A picnic is set up. We eat for a bit and then Draco goes off to play with his sister." Lucius finished, smiling. _

_Hermione snuggled into his side. "It's a perfect image." She whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek. _

_Lucius kisses her neck. "I know. It's my perfect life." _

_Hermione began to feel pangs of guilt as she realised it may not play out like that, if her theory was right. _

_Shaking those morbid thoughts out of her head, Hermione grabbed Lucius' arm. "Come with me." She told him. _

_Lucius frowned, but followed his wife anyway as she led him through the halls of Malfoy Manor. _

_She pulled him outside. "Hermione, where are we going?" He asked, bewildered. _

"_Outside, silly." Hermione grinned. _

"_But it's raining." Lucius protested. _

"_The best time." Hermione's grin became impish. She let go of Lucius' hand and ran out into the rain. _

_She twirled in the rain, her arms out, her face tilted into the rain and her white sundress fanning out around her. Her hair came free of it's bun and cascaded around her. _

_Lucius stared at her. She looked like an angel. His angel. Hermione stopped spinning and looked at him. _

"_Join me?" She asked. _

_Lucius ran to her side and kissed her deeply. "Always."_

A sad smile flitted over her face. News of her return had surely reached Lucius by now, but he had broken his promise from that day. He had said he would always join her, but he wasn't there.

Severus noticed her sad smile and encased her in a hug. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Lucius. I miss him." Hermione replied in a near whispered.

Remus, James and Sirius joined the two. "I know you do, Winter. But we're here." James smiled.

Hermione looked at her brothers wearily. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." She sighed.

Remus kissed her forehead. "You will never have to suffer that." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, we'll always stand here beside you." Sirius added, sounding every bit his name.

Hermione giggled and allowed Severus to carry her to the floor in front of the fire. They all sat down together, Hermione with her torso resting on Severus and her legs on James. Remus and Sirius were sat close to them too, as close as they could to Hermione.

They sat in silence for a while, staring into the flames that burned brightly in the grate. Hermione let out a soft sigh and the four men's gazes snapped to her in an instant.

"What?" Hermione snapped, feeling slightly unnerved by all the looks she was getting.

"What's wrong? You don't usually sigh like that unless you have something on your mind." Remus asked.

Hermione looked away from the older werewolf's eyes and stared at the carpet that they were sat on. She began to play with a loose thread and mulled over her thoughts of Lucius.  
"It's just, I wish there was a way I could contact Lucius and tell him to come here, without him refusing I mean." She replied, adding the last bit before Sirius opened his mouth to suggest owls or Floo.

Remus cocked his head to the side as an interesting thought went through his sharp mind. "I wonder." He mused aloud.  
"Wonder what, Moony?" James inquired.

"Well, in the wolf and werewolf world if the pack howls for a member of their pack then instinct tells them to go to them. I was wondering if it would apply to us." Remus told them.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You want us to, howl?"

"No." Remus shook his head.

"He means we use my telepathy. Seeing as I have it and I have marked you, maybe there is a way for us to contact him as a full pack." Hermione explained.

"Exactly." Remus agreed.

"Why not? It's worth a shot." Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah. Let's get started." James grinned, rubbing his hands together like a thief who was about to rob somewhere.

The group sat in a circle and Hermione forced them to hold hands, much to the men's dismay. They shut their eyes and reached out with their minds. "Come to Hogwarts. Come to the Room of Requirement. Come to us." They chanted.

Lucius sat in his study in Malfoy Manor, pouring over some Dark Arts books his master had told him to look at. He sat back and rubbed his eyes. It was late and he needed some sleep.

It was a whisper at first, just a faint presence in the back of his mind, then the voices grew. "Come to Hogwarts. Come to the Room of Requirement. Come to us."

Lucius sat upright abruptly as he recognised the voices to be those of the Marauders and Severus. The feminine undertone obviously belonged to his beloved wife, the true Lady Malfoy.

He tried to shrug it off and return to his book, but the voices rose in volume. Lucius felt the pull of the call and let out a frustrated sigh. It was no good. He would have to go to Hogwarts.

The fireplace in the Room of Requirement flared green, making the five people jump. Hermione turned to see her husband stepping out of the grate with an annoyed look.

Ignoring his foul mood, Hermione leapt up to greet him. The force of her body colliding with his made him stumble back a bit.

Lucius felt a small body slam into his and stumbled back a bit, managing to get his balance quickly. Hermione's unique smell washed over him and he shut his eyes.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer into his body. Hermione hugged him tighter and Lucius allowed himself to imagine being back before she had left.

After a moment, they broke apart and Hermione stepped back to look him in the eyes.

All it took was one look. One look at Hermione and the flood gates holding Lucius' emotions broke. He fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione. I…I missed you so much." He wept.

Hermione knelt down beside him and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his neck. "I missed you too."  
"I love you. Oh god, I love you so much." Lucius whimpered, clinging to his true wife.

Hermione stroked his hair. "I love you too. I always will." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Lucius pulled back from the hug and looked her squarely in the eyes. He leaned down closer to her, moving towards her lips. He paused, checking to see if it was alright.

When he saw nothing but pure joy and love in Hermione's eyes, he closed the distance between the two.

The fiery passion that their relationship had had before was rekindled and seemed to be burning better than ever.

Lucius asked for entrance to Hermione's mouth and she let him. He mapped out the familiar territory and groaned. Hermione pushed herself further into him, responding with her own moan.

Suddenly, Lucius stopped kissing Hermione and pulled away panting. Hermione looked at him with hurt clearly written all over her face. "Lucius?" She asked, reaching out for him.

Lucius batted her hands away and rose. He stormed over to the fireplace in silence, leaving the other members of the pack in shock. He avoided looking at Hermione as he Flooed away.

Hermione stayed frozen long after Lucius was gone. She stared unseeingly at the fireplace, tears running down her cheeks in rivers. Sirius knelt down next to her.

Hermione turned to him, wound her arms around his neck and let sobs overtake her body. She let all the grief she held inside of her come out, cuddling into Sirius, who moved her onto his lap.

The only sound in the room was Hermione's sobs and the comforting words Sirius whispered to her.

Lucius sank to the floor beside the fireplace, leaning his head on the wall behind him. He couldn't be around Hermione. He was a different man. Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could never see her again, he wasn't good for her.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter, the next few will be leading up to the big finale. Next Chapter: Hermione tells her story to the Weasleys and recruits them.


	33. Chapter 33: The Weasleys

Hi, me again. I was a bit stumped on what to write, then it all came to me. So I hope you like this chapter, there are now only 7 Chapters left. Enjoy them while you can ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three**

**The Weasleys**

A week had passed since the encounter with Lucius and the Hogsmede Weekend was the next day. Hermione was currently in the usual meeting place, the Room of Requirement, with all the members of her pack, excluding Lucius of course.

"I have to tell your family, Ron." Hermione stated.

"Why?" Ron asked, frowning as he put down another card in his and Harry's game of exploding snap.

"I need to start recruiting before the battle actually starts." Hermione replied, snuggling further into Sirius' arms.

"What about Dumbledore?" Daphne inquired as she flipped a page in her magazine.

"I have come to believe that the other Lord in the Prophesy is Dumbledore. He is far too manipulative. I mean, he knows how Harry is treated but he still sends him back to the Dursleys. He is the one Voldemort is most afraid of, why doesn't he take him in? He also allowed me to get attached and then send me back." Hermione explained, her eyes serious.

Lily placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as a shudder ran through him at the thought of the Dursleys. "You have a good point, Hermione. In fact, it was him who suggested we switch from Sirius as our secret keeper to Peter."

"See, that just backs up my theory." Hermione gestured to Lily as she spoke.

"So, Dumbledore is evil?" Draco asked from his seat reading a book on Defence Spells.

"It appears so." Severus drawled. "I can't believe I trusted him." Severus ran a hand through his dark hair.

"We all did." James told the spy.

"Severus, I hate to ask this of you but…" Hermione paused, biting her lip as she regarded one of her blood brothers.

Severus looked up and met her eyes. "Yes?"

Hermione sighed and looked away from his eyes. "I need you to spy on both Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Severus smiled sadly. "I figured as much. I will do anything for you." He told his sister.

Hermione walked over and hugged the dark man. "Thank you, Severus. Just promise me you won't get hurt. I couldn't handle losing you." She whispered. "Any of you." She looked up at everyone in the room.

The day Hermione had been anxiously waiting for arrived, the day she went to talk to the Weasley Family.

She had sent a letter on requesting the presence of all members of the Weasley family to be at the Burrow on the Saturday of the Hogsmede weekend, it also instructed them not to tell Dumbledore as she had suspicions about him. It had been anonymous and she had signed it 'The White Wolf and her Knights'.

Hermione checked her reflection in the mirror for what seemed like that hundredth time. She was wearing pure white robes that had sleeves which trailed off to her fore finger on each hand. The cut was a scoop neck and had a corset added to it. Her hair was simply left wavy down her back and she had natural make up on.

She looked stunning, and Sirius told her so when he reassured her for what also felt like the Hundredth time.

"Hermione, you look amazing. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting." Sirius huffed, tugging at his own golden robes that had a silver paw mark in the middle of the chest. The mark of the wolf.

"I'm sorry, but it's my first official visit to anyone as the White Wolf." Hermione apologised.

Sirius just pulled her into a hug. "You'll do great. Besides, these are the Weasleys. They love you."

"I know, I know. Let's get going then." Hermione sighed, pulling reluctantly out of her blood brother's embrace.

She stepped out of the portrait hole that guarded her new quarters and smiled at the group before her.

Every was wearing gold robes with a silver paw print in the middle of them. Lily and Daphne's robes were in the same style as Hermione's and then men's robes were actually a loose fitting peasant shirt and tight black trousers. The Knights of the White Wolf.

"Let us depart." Hermione declared in an overly formal way, making her sound older than her years.

The group snuck out of the Humped Witch Passageway and disillusioned themselves as they reached Honeydukes. They managed to slip out of the shop unnoticed, no thanks to James and Sirius as they snagged a few treats.

Once outside, Hermione took out a portkey, a toy white wolf, and held it out to her pack. They all took hold and she activated it.

The familiar spinning sensation made Harry shut his eyes as nausea began to build within him. He really hated Portkeys. As soon as it started, the spinning stopped.

Harry opened his eyes tentatively and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Burrow in all its mismatched glory.

Ron grinned at him before Hermione drew their attention. She had turned into her animagus form and was looking at everyone. 'I am going to howl to catch their attention. After all, first impressions count, right?' She asked, grinning as much as she could in wolf form.

Molly sat at the kitchen table, looking at the clock. She had received a mysterious letter and had done as it requested, feeling as if she could trust this person for some reason.

"Mum? Do you know what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"No. Only I was to summon you all here." Molly replied, frowning a little at the clock. Surely Ron should be there by now.

"And you trust this person? What if it's a trick?" Bill sighed, pulling his wife, Fleur, further into his embrace.

"I don't think it is. I just got this sense of trust from the letter." Molly told her son.

Arthur took her hand and smiled at his worrying wife. "I'm sure you're right, Molls."

A piercing howl from outside made the family jump. They exchanged worried looks before hurrying to the window. "Wow!" Fred and George breathed together.

A line of people in golden cloaks stood outside, their faces obscured. In the middle of them all was a pure white wolf.

'Come outside.' A feminine voice echoed around the family's minds, beckoning them.

Arthur squeezed his wife's hand and they led their family out to meet the strangers.

The Weasleys stood directly opposite the group, some more trusting of the group than others.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, not relaxing his stiffened stance one bit. He wasn't so trusting of this wolf.

'I am a friend. I need to speak with you. I mean no harm.' The wolf's voice whispered in their minds.

"Then show yourself." Percy ordered.

'As you wish.' The wolf replied, nodding its head in a sign of ascent to the boy's order.

The wolf began to change, becoming more human. It morphed until a woman dressed in brilliant white robes with a white cloak hiding her face stood before them.

"Hello, Percy Weasley. Molly, I am glad to see you followed my instructions." Hermione smiled, keeping her voice even. She was certain they wouldn't recognise her voice as it had changed during her three years in the past, matured a bit.

"Yes, I did. Please, come in." Molly replied, gesturing towards her house with a warm smile.

Hermione bowed her head and led her pack into the domain of her dear friends.

Hermione was sat at the head of the table, making sure the hood covered her face still. "Let me tell you all a story." She began. She delved into the tale of a pure werewolf who was prophesised, made a warrior and was sent back in time to find love.

"Now, I have come to collect my Knights. I fear that Dumbledore is the second Lord of the Prophesy. He is far to meddling to be anything else. I get a sense of…menace from him." Hermione concluded.

"And you chose us?" Arthur gasped, honour filling him. He was proud to be a Knight, if he was allowed.

"Of course, one of your own already is one." Hermione smiled, signalling for Ron to remove his cloak.

"Hi, Mum, Dad." Ron grinned as he revealed himself.

Molly gaped at her son as her family made similar reactions. No one had expected that. "But, why?"

"Its fine, Mum. We all know her." Ron waved off his mother's concern and smiled at Hermione.

"Who are you, really?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and the rest of the group whipped off their cloaks. The Weasleys' jaws dropped even further. "But then, who are you?" Bill gaped.

Hermione pulled back her hood and smiled at the family. "Hello, Molly, Arthur."

"Hermione?" Fred gasped.

"The one and only." Hermione retorted cheekily, a thing she had picked up Sirius and James.

"Why are there Slytherins in your group?" Percy sneered, still unable to let go of old habits.

Hermione growled darkly. "There are Slytherins in my Knights because they are worthy. Draco is my son and Daphne's family have always been loyal."

"Son?" Molly gasped, her hand raising to her mouth.  
"Yes, I am Lady Hermione Jane Malfoy." Hermione replied, raising her chin, but the sparkle was gone out of her eyes.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortingly at her. Hermione squeezed his hand and then turned back to the stunned Weasleys.

"So, are you interested in joining me?" She asked.

Arthur looked at his family before turning to her. "I believe we are." He replied.

Hermione smiled happily. "Very good. I shall contact you on when I wish to induct you. It's finally begun."

* * *

Please Read and Review. The Prophesy is beginning to be fully set in motion. Not long now. Next Chapter: Some Lucius and Hermione romance and Draco and Daphne Romance.


	34. Chapter 34: Matchmaking

I'm sorry for taking a while to update, I was feeling a bit too lazy to write, Lol. I am also sorry if the end seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to end it before the end of the page on Word. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four**

**Matchmaking**

Draco and Daphne sat in the Astronomy tower talking, as they were prone to do after Lucius began to push Draco into becoming a Deatheater. Daphne, Draco found, was a good confidante and gave quite useful and sound advice.

"Your mother's been so unhappy recently. She thinks she is hiding it, but it's so clearly there." Daphne sighed.

"I know. I think it's because Father won't talk to her. She's only just come back from the past where he fawned over her, and now she's here where he treats her like dirt." Draco agreed.

"Something needs to be done." Daphne mused, staring out at the lake, where the Giant Squid was playing with a tree that had fallen over by the bank.

Draco made a non committal noise at the back of his throat, too lost in his own thoughts. His eyes drifted to Daphne and he began to stare at her, committing every inch of her face to memory.

Daphne had a heart shaped face, a small ski slope nose and large, expressive eyes of a dull green colour. Her hair was a beautiful blonde and tumbled over her shoulder in waves to the middle of her back. Her skin was sun kissed and her lips full and pink.

Daphne turned to face him, a frown pulling the corners of her lips down. "Draco?"

Draco jerked out of his thoughts a very faint blush, unnoticeable due to the shadows in the tower, covering his pale cheeks. "Uh, yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Are you okay?" Daphne leant forward, concerned for her friend.

Draco nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

"Sure?" Daphne smiled a little.

"Sure." Draco assured her.

"Good. I have a plan." Daphne's smile turned into a devious little smirk as she began to tell Draco her plan.

Hermione sat with Lily and her boys in the Potter's private rooms, talking and laughing. They were currently telling Harry and Ron of some prank the Marauders had pulled.

Draco and Daphne were off doing something else so they weren't around to hear the funny tale and laugh with the two Gryffindor boys who laughed until their sides hurt.

There was a tap on the window and Lily got up to open the window, still chuckling at the story her husband had been telling. She glanced over at her son and smiled.

That night, she had been so worried for her baby and now here he was sixteen years later, alive and well. Well, as well as one could be with a megalomaniac and a corrupt Headmaster after them.

The owl hooted impatiently and tapped the window, breaking Lily out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry." She told the bird, opening the window and letting the owl fly into the room.

It circled for a bit before landing in front of Hermione with his leg extended towards her. Hermione stroked the bird's breast as she removed the letter. The owl hooted in contentment, ruffling it's feathers a little before flying off out of the window.

"Oh, who is it from? Open it! Open it!" Sirius cried in a disturbingly high pitched voice.

Hermione looked at him amused and Sirius cleared his throat a little. "Open it!" He cried again in a deeper tone.

"Just open it, Winter, before Sirius' high pitched squealing makes us all deaf." Severus drawled, sending a teasing smirk at Sirius.

Sirius scowled and looked out of the window, his gaze flicking back to Hermione when she began to open the letter.

Hermione scanned it and a soft yet brilliant smile formed on her face. She bit her lip and tucked the letter in her pocket.

"Who is it from?" James asked, pulling Lily back onto his lap after she had gone to get some tea.

"Lucius. He wants to meet in the Room of Requirement." Hermione smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Remus chuckled.

Hermione leapt up and ran out of the room. From around the corner two blondes watched her go.

"Perfect." The girl with green eyes whispered.

Lucius Malfoy was sat in the Library in Malfoy Manor, flicking through one of his dark tomes. Narcissa was off in Paris with her 'friend'. She didn't know that Lucius knew of her lover.

After all, Narcissa wasn't very good at being subtle and keeping secrets for long.

He turned the page when a letter came shooting out of the grate. Lucius caught it deftly and opened it, scanning the contents.

Draco wanted to meet him in the Room of Requirement to talk about finding out Hermione was his mother.

Lucius sighed. 'I really should go. After all, the boy does deserve to know the facts about her."

He pulled himself out off his seat, straightened his robes and Flooed directly into the room.

Lucius looked around and his face turned to horror. The room was decorated simply with cherry wood floors and cream walls. In the centre was a table set up for two, a candle in the middle giving it a romantic feel. The rose petals on the floor added to that effect.

His attention was drawn to the figure trying desperately to get out of the room. She turned and Lucius' breath caught as the face of his first wife looked at him.

"Lucius?" Her soft voice called.

"I have to go." Lucius bit out, trying to Floo out off the room. It didn't work.

"I already tried. It's no use. Who could have done this?" Hermione ranted, pulling at her curls.

"Draco!" Lucius growled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Daphne too. Oh, well they are going to have a bit of a shock of their own." She murmured, her eyes gleaming with mischief and a secret.

Draco walked down towards the kitchens, a note a House Elf had delivered to him in his hand. He tickled the pear and stepped into the room.

His eyes were drawn to the feast laid out before him and then to the girl sat down at the table.

"Daphne?" He gasped.

"I take it you got a letter addressed L.P too." Daphne smiled at Draco, making the boy blush a little.  
"Yeah." He admitted.

"I thought it might be Lily, but now I'm not so sure." Daphne told Draco, shaking her head.

"I know a spell that will reveal what the initials mean." Draco pulled out his wand and waved it above the parchment reciting the spell he had found in a book in the Manor's Library.

L.P rose from the parchment and the letters elongated into words, a name forming the air. Loving Parent.

"Hermione." Daphne whispered in awe.

"She's so conniving. Well, it's a shame to waste this meal. Dine with me?" Draco replied smoothly, bowing slightly.

"I'd love to." Daphne smiled, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

Lucius glared at Hermione before turning away from her. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Lucius, talk to me?" She pleaded.

"Why should I?" Lucius snarled.

"Because I'm your wife and I love you." Hermione retorted.

"_Were_ my wife." Lucius spat.

Hermione's eyes watered and her hand covered her mouth in shock and grief.

"Ah, so I hurt the Mudblood's feelings did I?" Lucius sneered, looking down at his petite wife.

Hermione slapped him, her eyes burning dangerously amber. "You Bastard!" She growled.

"It hurt did it? Good. Now you may know a little of what I felt when you left me!" Lucius yelled, his cold exterior hiding the hurt he had felt for years.

Hermione slumped in defeat. "I didn't want to. I had no choice. Dumbledore sent me back here."

"You didn't?" Lucius gaped.

"Of course not. I love you." Hermione replied with a sniffle as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I love you too. I missed you so much. I didn't want to marry Narcissa, but my mother forced me too and Draco needed a mother. I never stopped loving you and I felt so numb after you left…." Lucius began, telling Hermione all about his life after she left, of the horrors he had committed and how he pushed all his old friends away; all except for Severus and Bellatrix who were fellow Deatheaters.

Hermione hugged him and the two shared a small kiss.

"Will you dine with me?" Lucius asked, taking his first wife's hand and leading her over to the table.

"I'd love too." Hermione smiled.

"I wonder how Hermione and Lucius are doing." Daphne sighed as she and Draco walked to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I don't know. I hope it's going well and they haven't killed each other." Draco chuckled.

"Hmm, I hope not too because I have to thank Hermione for setting that meal up." Daphne agreed with a smile.

They were now inside the Common Room, which was virtually empty, and Daphne was going to head up to bed.

"Goodnight, Draco. Thank you for such a wonderful evening." Daphne whispered, looking at Draco through her eye lashes.

"I had a good time too, Daphne." Draco replied. He bent down and placed a kiss on Daphne's lips. "Goodnight."

Hermione and Lucius finished their meal and were kissing each other heatedly. "I love you." Lucius hissed.

"I love you too, Lucius." Hermione purred as he kissed her neck.

The two stumbled back to the bed the Room of Requirement had produced and fell back onto it. The perfect end to a wonderful night and a perfect new beginning.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and now things will change a tiny bit as it's almost done. Next Chapter: Lucius and Hermione tell the pack that thier finally back together, although in secret.


	35. Chapter 35: Back Together

This is mainly a filler, but it was still planned. I hope you enjoy it anyway ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five**

**Back Together**

Morning light streamed into the Room of Requirement. Lucius was already awake and staring at Hermione in awe, delighted he that his soul mate was with him again.

He reached out and stroked her porcelain cheek, a smile overtaking his features.

Hermione murmured in her sleep and leaned into his touch. Lucius grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione began to respond as she slowly woke up.

"What a great way to wake up." She grinned sleepily.

Lucius chuckled and began to kiss her neck. "Good morning."

"Isn't it just?" Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So what are we now?" Lucius asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at his mate.

"Hmm, I guess we're back together. Or, at least I'd like to be." Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"I'd like that too. Only we can't be public." Lucius' grin faded a little and a frown began to form.

"Then it'll be our little secret. I personally think that's sexier." Hermione smirked, running her hand through Lucius' hair.

"But I want people to know." Lucius pouted slightly.

"Then our pack, my Knights can know." Hermione amended, her eyes sparkling.

"Sounds great." Lucius murmured, leaning back down to kiss his wife. "Now, where were we?"

An hour and a half later, Hermione and Lucius left the Room of Requirement wearing fresh clothes the Room had produced for them. Lucius was wearing Muggle clothes, something he hadn't done since Hermione left.

He was wearing a pair of jeans with a green jumper. His hair was pulled into its customary pony tail with a green ribbon. He looked devilishly handsome.

Hermione on the other hand was wearing a black pleated skirt that came to two inches above her knee and a blood red silk t-shirt. On her feet she wore high heeled boots.

She had her arms crossed slightly, covering the large amount of cleavage visible. "Why the hell did you choose this?" She whined.

They had both chosen the other's outfit. Lucius smirked. "What? I like seeing my wife looking sexy."

"But, why the low neck line?" Hermione huffed.

"I like looking. Besides, it's to tease others with something they can never have. Something that's mine." Lucius purred.

"I'm not owned by anyone." Hermione snapped.

Lucius made sure no-one was around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You belong to me as I belong to you."

Hermione grinned. "Don't forget it!"

"Never." Lucius replied seriously.

"Well, well. I see things worked out nicely." A voice drawled from behind the couple.

The two turned to see Draco, Daphne, the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Severus standing behind them. Draco's arm was curled around Daphne's waist and she was leaning into him.

Hermione smirked. "Ditto."

"Thanks Mother." Draco smiled, kissing Daphne tenderly on the cheek. "I appreciate it."  
"Likewise, Draco." Hermione replied, smiling up at Lucius.

"So are you two together now?" Sirius asked, finding it hard, despite the fact she was technically his sister, removing his eyes from Hermione's cleavage.

Hermione sent a small stinging hex at Sirius, smirking when he jumped and yelped. "Yes, we are. And my eyes are up here."

Sirius sent a guilty look at her. "Sorry, you know me."

"Bloody Hell, Mione! Who knew you looked like that underneath your robes!" Ron gaped.

"Hey!" Hermione snapped. "Besides, it was Lucius who chose this outfit. If it were me, it would be jeans and a jumper."

Lucius smirked and kissed Hermione's neck. "Yep, and she is all mine. Mine!"

"Because they couldn't tell with all the kissing and touching you are doing." Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"That's only because I love you." Lucius pouted and Hermione rolled her eyes before kissing him.

"Now, let's go elsewhere before the Student Body decides to walk down this corridor and see us." Hermione sighed.

They were all sat in Lily and James' quarters, that somehow becoming the designated room to hang out when they weren't using the Room of Requirement. Of course, it was probably due to the homely feeling the room emitted.

Hermione watched the group, her pack, her family, interact as she leant against Lucius. This was how it was supposed to be.

Draco and Harry were playing wizarding chess, Daphne and Lily were talking clothes and gossip, James and Sirius were telling Ron various pranks he could use on the twins, and Remus and Severus were talking books. They were one big family.

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes in contentment. At once she began to dream.

_Hermione was walking through Hogwarts, her feet seemingly knowing her route automatically. It was so quiet, too quiet. She finally reached the main doors and pulled them open. _

_A horrific battle scene met her eyes. Hermione gasped and moved out into the middle of the battle involuntary. _

_The first sight she saw was Bellatrix duelling Ginny. She cruioed the young witch and was about to cast the killing curse when Molly jumped in the way. "Not my daughter you bitch!" _

_The two duelled with Bellatrix being the loser and being killed. Hermione stifled a sob and her feet led her further into the battle. She saw the twins battle, George missing an ear. A green light hit Fred and the red head fell to the floor. _

_Next to fall was Tonks and Remus. They were duelling side by side and were, surprisingly, taken out by Dumbledore. Sirius was also killed by the elder wizard. _

_Severus was killed by Nagini, all part of Dumbledore and Voldemort's negotiations. James and Lily once again fell at Voldemort's wand. Hermione could only watch helplessly. _

_Finally Harry defeated Voldemort, but Dumbledore turned his wand on the Boy Who Lived. Harry crumpled to the ground dead and Ron soon followed him._

_Dumbledore went on a killing spree, murdering all those who didn't follow him. Finally he turned his wand on Hermione, who was kneeling beside Draco, Daphne and Lucius' bodies. _

"_Goodbye Mutt." He sneered. "Avada Kedavra." The green hurtled towards Hermione. _

Hermione jerked away, tears running down her cheeks. Everyone was gathered around her and Lucius was trying to sooth her. Hermione gripped his arms, shaking.

"I have to…I need to…I need to start recruiting! The war is coming. So many are going to die!" She gasped out.

Hermione held her arm out. "Draco." She whispered. Her son knelt down and hugged his mother, providing as much comfort as he could.

"Mother it was just a dream." He soothed.

"No, it was a warning. Telling me that Dumbledore is truly evil and that I have to act soon." Hermione argued.

"What did you see exactly?" Severus asked, curious.

"Death, so much of it. Everyone I love died. I won't allow it to happen." She snarled, her amber eyes swirling with determination.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So what did you think? The dream I was trying to keep it close to JKR's ending, I don't like that one :( Next Chapter: Hermione recruits more people.


	36. Chapter 36: Recruiting

I am having trouble with FF . Net and it won't let me add a new document, so I am using an old document. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Recruiting**

Tonks was sat in her office, which she shared with fellow Aurors and Order Members, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, when the fireplace she had flared green and a letter shot out, landing neatly on her desk.

Moody looked up from his desk, his magical eyes fixed suspiciously on the parchment. Kingsley too looked up, but he just gave a small smile that was almost a smirk.

"So who is the letter from, Tonks? Some sordid love note I can use for Blackmail?" Kingsley teased.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody snapped as Tonks went to open the letter. "Check for curses and such."

Tonks rolled her eyes and performed the usual security charms she was forced to make on all her post by Moody. There were advantages and disadvantages to sharing an office with him.

She found one charm. "There's a charm which means anyone else besides us, since it's addressed to us, reading it won't be able to." Tonks announced to her partners.

"Then open it." Kingsley grinned.

Tonks ripped it open and scanned the letter. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out slightly.

"What? What is it girlie?" Moody asked.

"Do either of you know a white wolf?" Tonks replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Nope. Why?" Kingsley frowned.

"This letter is from this White Wolf saying they want to meet us. We have to go to the Burrow tonight." Tonks answered.

"Then we go. If this person is evil, we can capture them." Moody told his two younger partners.

The Hogwarts staff were sat in the Staff Room when several house elves appeared. They went around, handing each member of staff a letter. The only ones not to get one was Remus and Severus as they already knew all about it.

Minerva McGonagall gasped as she read the letter, her eyes going wide. "The prophesy!" She muttered breathlessly.

"It seems so." Flitwick agreed, his tiny eyes riveted on his own letter he held.

"So do we go?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course. I for one want to know what this is all about." McGonagall replied firmly.

Severus and Remus shared a secretive smile and got up to leave the room, to tell Hermione.

The evening seemed to take forever to roll around, everyone whom Hermione had sent letters to becoming ever more curious as the time went on.

Hermione and her pack apperated to the Burrow, getting there before anyone else. She sat down outside, already dressed in her robes and made up like before.

Molly peered out of the window at the white figure seemingly meditating in her garden. "What's she doing?" She asked Ron.

Ron grinned. "She's putting wards up, so if anyone rejects joining after she has told the information then their memories of tonight are wiped permanently."  
Molly gasped. "But that's awful!"

"We can't have Dumbledore finding out about us." Sirius answered as he wandered into the kitchen with a shrug.

"Or Voldemort." Harry agreed, walking into the room behind him. He ignored Molly's small squeak at the name.

"Oh, I g...guess." Molly sighed.

There was a pop and they turned to see Lucius. Molly immediately held up her wand and pointed it at him. "Get out, Deatheater! Before I call the Order!" She spat, still believing him to be evil.

"Molly! Molly, stop! Lucius and Hermione are back together. He's not evil." Lily protested, standing in front of the witch.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked doubtfully.

"Positive." Lily replied seriously.

Before Molly could reply, Hermione walked into the kitchen. "We had best go before the others arrive. I want to make a good impression and a great entrance." She smiled.

"You and your grand entrances. You just like the attention, don't you?" James grinned.

Hermione's smile turned impish. "Of course. Now, let's go before they all start to arrive."

Molly watched as they all left her on her own. No sooner had they left, Ginny called out to let her family know that the first of the guests had arrived.

Tonks shifted in her seat and turned to speak with Moody. "Where is this wolf then?" She whispered.

"I don't know. But there are a lot of people here. All of the Hogwarts Staff, except Filch, Snape and Lupin, are here. As are most of the Order." Moody replied. "Remember Con…"  
"Constant Vigilance. I know, Moody." Tonks grinned, shaking her head in amusement as the elderly Auror huffed and looked away.

The muttering in the room suddenly went quiet as a chilling howl went up into the air. They all turned to see out of the window where the howl had come from. They all eagerly hurried to see more.

The Weasleys led them all outside and everyone gasped at the cloaked figures and the wolf. The wolf's amber eyes took everyone in. Before their eyes, the wolf rose and turned human.

"It is good to see you again, Molly, Arthur, Boys, Ginny. It is a good turn out, don't you think?" The woman dressed in pure white, obviously Hermione, asked the others.

The tall figure dressed differently from the others, wearing a robe of light blue, nodded. They were standing right beside the woman

"Let us go inside." Hermione smiled, gesturing for the large group to enter before her.

All of them did so, whispering amongst themselves about who she was, some trying to guess who she was and others querying whether she could be trusted or not.

"I know that some of you are sceptical about whether I can be trusted or not, but believe me when I say that I am the least of your worries. Last year, there was a prophesy about me. It said I would go into the past and find love." Here Hermione stopped and gestured Lucius to step forward, which he did.

"I not only found the love of a lover, but the love of brothers." Here, Hermione's blood brothers stepped forward.

"The Prophesy spoke to two dark lords, I believe the second Dark Lord is Dumbledore. He is manipulative and power crazy. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, no matter who gets in his way." Hermione continued.

"How do we know this is true?" One of the more sceptical members called out.

"Just ask two of my Knights and Pack." Hermione replied, gesturing for Lily and James to step forward.

"Do we take off our cloaks?" Lily whispered as she passed.

"Yes. It's time we started to reveal who is in my pack, who are my Knights." Hermione replied.

Lily nodded and the two stepped up into the spot Hermione had just vacated for them. With a nod and a comforting glance at each other, they removed the hoods.

The room gasped as James and Lily Potter were revealed to them. "Hello, my name is Lily Potter. On the night of Halloween, the year we died for the first time, we were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. We had originally chosen Sirius as our Secret Keeper, but Dumbledore insisted we change to Peter." Lily bowed her head.

"Because of that, we died and were unable to save Harry. He also knew Sirius was innocent and did nothing to save him from Azkaban." James continued where Lily had left off.

The group murmured amongst themselves. "My knights will now show you who they are." Hermione announced.

A hush, full of excitement, swept over the large amount of people gathered in the Burrow.

One by one they threw off the hoods. Daphne, Draco, Ron, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Harry and, finally, Lucius. Hermione took hold of Lucius' hand and people began to murmur at the action.

"When I was in the past, Lucius became my lover. We were married not long out of Hogwarts and had a son three years later."

Slowly realisation filled those who were old enough to remember Lady Hermione Malfoy. Of course, the Professors and fellow Classmates of Hermione's in the past knew her as Lupus first and the staff managed to connect the dots first.

Hermione pulled down her hood and those in the dark gasped in amazement at her. "I have been hidden for years as Hermione Granger, when my true name was Hermione Lupus. My parents were werewolves and we lived with a pack, until Voldemort killed them all. When I married Lucius, I became Lady Hermione Malfoy, but for now it will just be Hermione Lupus."

"So, who will join me in my fight against Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall looked around at everyone before slowly raising her hand. "I will."

Tonks grinned before her hand shot into the air. "I will."  
Kingsley soon followed. "I will."

Then Moody. "I will, I suppose. Something never did sit right with me about Dumbledore."

One by one, hands began to raise and people gave a verbal agreement as those before them had.

Hermione shot a grin at her pack before turning back to the new recruits. "Then on the next full Moon you shall all be inducted into my Pack. You shall all become Knights of the White Wolf." She announced, smiling at them.

As everyone left, Hermione hugged Lucius tightly. "You did wonderfully, darling. You had everyone enthralled." Lucius whispered in her ear.

Hermione sighed and snuggled further into him. "At last, things are looking up. The battle is soon, and we'll be ready."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not long left now, only four chapters left. Next Chapter: All those people are Inducted and they have a meeting.


	37. Chapter 37: The True Knights

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so close to finishing! This is the longest story I have ever written!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven**

**The True Knights**

The next full moon came about rather quickly and soon all those who had agreed to be inducted stood in a field not far from the Burrow. It was a neutral place and was far enough away from houses for Remus not to harm anyone.

The people waiting shifted nervously, rubbing their arms as they fought for some warmth. Molly fussed around her family, excluding Ron, and tried to wrap them up warmer.

"Mum! Leave me alone!" Ginny whined, slapping her mother's fussing hands away.

Molly huffed and turned away. "Don't blame me if you get a cold." She snapped.

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved to stand with the twins. "Mum annoying you again, sis?" Fred grinned.

"We escaped as soon as we could." George added.

"Only just managed it." Fred continued.  
"Barely made it out." George finished, shaking his head.

Ginny giggled. "She can be so overbearing sometimes." She sighed, flicking a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

She jumped as a pair of arms wound around her waist. She turned to see Harry, her boyfriend since just before Hermione vanished.

"Hey." Harry whispered.

"Ronniekins!" The Twins exclaimed, grinning at their other brother as he walked up behind Harry.

"So if you two are here, Hermione must be here too." Ginny observed, smiling.

"You really are quite smart." Harry teased, kissing her chastely.

"I know." Ginny smirked.

A few screams made them look round. Moony was towering over some witches and wizards, growling. Although he had taken his potion, Remus sometimes lost it to his wolf side.

People cowered away from the werewolf and some sobbed helplessly as he looked at them.

Suddenly, a new growl pierced the air and a white blur shot through the air. It landed between Remus and the people.

Ginny gasped as she looked at the white werewolf. "Is that Hermione? She looks different from her usual wolf form."

"That's because she's a werewolf right now. She can control that too, but it's better for her if she doesn't." Ron explained.

Remus stepped back from his Alpha, the amber in his eyes receding a little as the potion took over properly. Remus cowered away, mortified at what he had almost done.

Hermione licked his muzzle as a stag, bobcat, shaggy black dog and a silver snake appeared beside her.

Lily apperated to beside Harry and Ron, placing a hand on her son's shoulder as she stared at her husband's animagus form.  
"Wow! So who is who in the animagus forms? I mean we know Sirius', but I want to know the others." Fred asked after a moment.

"The Bobcat is Severus, the Snake is Lucius, and the Stag is James." Lily told them, pointing to each in turn.

Their attention was taken back to Hermione as her eyes began to glaze and take on a soft glow. Lily grinned and looked at her son and his friend. "It's time." She whispered.

Hermione stepped forward to the first person, which just so happened to be Tonks, and gently tugged at the witch's bright green shirt. Nervously, Tonks pulled it down to reveal her shoulder.

Hermione bent down and, as she had done with the others before, bit her, holding back her saliva. Tonks kept quiet during the whole thing, biting her lip slightly.

Once she was done, Hermione stepped back. Tonks was about to pull up her shirt over the wound, which had taken on the same paw print the others had, when Remus stepped forward.

Everyone held their breath as Remus walked up to Tonks. He gently bit her too, withholding his saliva as Hermione had done. His mark faded to a heart, like the one Lucius bore.

Lily gasped softly beside the boys and Ginny. They all frowned and looked at her. "What?" Ginny asked.

"Remus just marked her as his mate." Lily explained hurriedly, her eyes riveted on the sight before her.

"Tonks? Tonks is Remus' mate?" George gaped.

"Bloody hell." The four Weasleys breathed.

Harry chuckled at them. Swearing seemed to run in genes.

Hermione moved onto Moody and before long everyone had the Mark of the White Wolf on their shoulders.

Hermione forced herself to become human, hiding the bushes to change and dress before talking to anyone.

"Tomorrow morning we shall have a meeting. Molly, I created a few tents and enlarged them to fit about ten people in. Is it okay if they are pitched in your garden?" Hermione asked.

Molly nodded numbly, rubbing her own mark as she looked up at the girl she had known since she was young.

"Thank you. Until tomorrow then." Hermione smiled before running off to change and run with her brothers.

The next morning, everyone was sleepily gathered in the enlarged kitchen of the Burrow. Nearly everyone was holding a coffee mug in their hands and cheery chatter filled the house.

In the corner, Remus sat with Tonks talking quietly about what being the mate to a werewolf means. It must have gone well as Tonks suddenly launched herself at the werewolf and kissed him.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, snuggling into her husband's embrace. They were sat on the sofa she had conjured and Draco was sat at her feet, leaning against it. Hermione running her hands through his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Everyone, may I please start this meeting. As of last night, you all became my Knights. When I need you I shall call you by Telepathy. I can talk to anyone via telepathy, but you having the mark makes it easier to contact you." Hermione began.

"A lot better than the Dark Mark, I assure you!" Severus joked, sharing a smirk with Lucius.

A few people gave a nervous titter while the Marauders laughed. Hermione overcame her laughter first, shaking her head at her darkest brother's sense of humour.

"Any way, the first thing on the agenda is hiding. Does anyone here know of those who need to be hidden from either Voldemort or Dumbledore?" Hermione called.

A few people in the group put their hands up, including Tonks. Hermione overlooked them and nodded. "I have a safe house. Once this meeting is adjourned I shall collect them and we shall move them. Now, Harry is there any luck on finding Voldemort's Horcruxes?"  
The meeting continued in a similar style, the Knights going over the most important factors that may help them win the war or might even cause them to lose.

Finally, once it was over, Hermione called those who had needed relative hidden to come to her.

Those included, Tonks, Daphne, Hestia Jones and Amelia Bones. There were five others as well.

Tonks wanted Andromeda hidden as she feared the Dumbledore or Voldemort would use her for blackmail, as she was a Black Heiress at one point.

Hestia wanted her niece and Brother put into hiding after their family had been killed the year before.

Amelia wanted her granddaughter put into hiding along with herself. She couldn't lose Susan and she didn't want to leave the Hufflepuff alone after the rest of the family had been killed.

Daphne wanted her whole family put into hiding until the war was over. Her reason was because her family had such a close link to the Prophesy and had remained neutral for so long that Voldemort was beginning to grow sick of it.

Hermione created a Portkey and sighed. 'Please, come with me. I need you.' She called in her brothers' minds.

The men all made to approach her when Harry, Ron and Draco stepped in front. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Hermione wants us to go with her." James replied.

"We want to come too." Draco demanded.

"Boys…." Remus began.

"No, let them come if they wish." Hermione said wearily as she waiting at the portkey.

The three teenagers grinned and followed the men to the portkey. They held on as they were whisked away to their first destination.

After they had collected everyone to put into hiding, Hermione changed the portkey's address once more and held on.

After an age of spinning and extreme vertigo, they finally landed in the middle of a wood. The buildings were slightly charred and some were badly damaged.

Hermione took one look at the place and fell to her knees, holding her stomach as if to hold her grief in and to hold herself together. The men and teenagers shared a worried look and knelt down beside their friend, wife and mother.

"Mother?" Draco whispered in a concerned tone.

Hermione couldn't answer, her lifeless eyes staring at the place where her parents died.

Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Draco did the same around her waist, the two Malfoy men lending some comfort as best they could to the Lady Malfoy.

"It's the first time I've been back here." Hermione murmured some time later.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"This is where I lived before. This was once the haven for all werewolves, ruled over by many generations of my family, of the Lupus Family. This is where they all died." Hermione replied in a mono tone as she tried to get a handle on her feelings.

"It shall now be a safe place for those who need it. It is unplottable and only I know the true location. I am the secret keeper." She went on to explain.

After they had gotten everyone settled, Hermione and the others portkeyed back to the burrow. As Lucius looked at her tearstained face he realised that he had never been more proud of Hermione.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hermione faced her fears in this chapter and Remus marked his mate. I hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter: Dumbledore and Voldemort team up

Can I just say in response to ???'s review, no I didn't try latin as I don't know it. I wrote the prophesy before I wrote the latin, but they sound better in latin. I used a translator. So I am sorry if it is not totally correct, but I don't speak latin (though I wish I could as it is a beautiful language), however I would like to thank you for reading this anyway.


	38. Chapter 38: Insanity Rules

This chapter is short, but necessary. I hope this answers any questions you have about the extent of Dumbledore and Voldemort's knowlege about Hermione. Only 2 chapter left now :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Insanity Rules**

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, stroking his beard as he became lost in his thoughts. He had been so busy focussing on destroying Voldemort's Horcuxes that he had underestimated the Lupus girl.

She was gaining supporters fast, how many he didn't know for sure. But he was sure that she hadn't marked them yet.

Dumbledore had been out the night before, ignoring the fact it was a full moon, and had been weaselling information out of Peter Pettigrew on where to find Voldemort.

If he wanted to win this war, he would have to join forces with Voldemort, it was the only way.

Dumbledore crossed the room to his pensive. He pulled it open and released a memory from its bottle, letting the white essence soak into the water of the Pensive.

After images began to swirl in the water, Dumbledore lent down and put his head into it. Into the memory he had forced out of the head of Harry Potter himself.

_The setting swirled before coming into focus as a classroom. Professor Trelawney flitted around her students, trying to be all mystical and mysterious. _

"_Would you look at that? That Mudblood has joined us once more." The unmistakeable voice of the Malfoy Heir drawled. _

_Dumbledore looked up to see Hermione Lupus shoot a glare in her son's direction. _

"_It's not like I had a choice. Damned Dumbledore." Hermione muttered viciously. _

_Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. She had obviously been developing hatred and suspicion of him since then. _

_Harry smiled at her, shaking his head. "Mione, he means well." He told her. _

_Dumbledore smirked. He truly had Harry under his thumb. _

_The memory went on until Trelawney tried to use her 'mystical' nonsense on Hermione. _

_Hermione laughed coldly. "Sure, you always knew. Or did you know because our esteemed manipulating Headmaster told you so?" She snarled. _

_Dumbledore's eyes glazed with hate as he stared at the girl. This was not good at all._

_His attention was drawn to the Greengrass girl's table as she began to recite the Prophesy which may prove to be his undoing. _

"_The Pure werewolf, hidden for years, will find herself facing hard months. No price will be too low, she shall suffer unimaginable horrors. Time will be set in reverse and she shall find love. The Pack of the white wolf shall be the only true knights. She shall rise up and defeat the Dark Lords, those ruled by power and insanity. The pure wolf has come to save us all."_

_Dumbledore scowled. He was clearly mentioned in the Prophesy and it was obviously Hermione who was to kill him. _

"_Who is this wolf supposed to protect us from?" Harry asked, drawing Dumbledore back to the conversation. _

"_I think Greengrass said something about the Dark Lords. But there is only one." Ron replied. _

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Dumbledore is pretty manipulative."_

Dumbledore pulled himself out of his pensive and narrowed his icy eyes at the surface of the memory as Hermione's darkened face with amber eyes flitted into view.

"Very observant Miss Lupus. But I will be the one to kill you, that I promise you." He spat, turning sharply on his heel and striding from the room.

In the Pensive, Hermione's amber eyes stared out at the Headmaster's office, the memory not doing justice to the piercing effect of the werewolf's eyes.

Voldemort sat on his makeshift throne in the dark ball room of Riddle Manor. News had gotten back to him the year before from one of his young Deatheaters of a second Prophesy.

It was said that he would be killed by a werewolf. Voldemort scoffed at the very idea. "No Half breed will kill me." He muttered.

But then again, she was no half breed. Voldemort had been there when said wolf was sent into the past. It was he who had accidently smashed her time turner, who had sent her into the past. It was he who had started the events of the Prophesy.

Voldemort hissed slightly, angered he could no longer turn to his familiar for comfort. Dumbledore had killed her along with his other Horcuxes. Voldemort shuddered as he realised he was now mortal.

A slow smirk came over his snake like face, making it even more terrifying. Dumbledore may have made him mortal, but Voldemort had repaid the favour.

Dumbledore had created his own Horcrux, one of the reasons he was still alive. His Horcrux had also resided in his familiar. The Phoenix known as Fawkes.

It had been hard killing the immortal bird, but a combination of a deadly poison which weakened the bird and a well placed Bombarda soon took care of him.

The doors were thrown open and Wormtail came into the room, snivelling some excuse or another.

"Wormtail! Enough of your excuses. Just tell me why you are here before I decide to Crucio you." Voldemort snapped.

"My Lord, Dumbledore is here." Wormtail told him, stuttering slightly and shivering.

Voldemort rose up higher on his throne, red eyes boring into the door. "Let him in."

Wormtail bowed and slipped from the room. Not long after he had left, Dumbledore walked through the doors.

"Tom." Dumbledore greeted with a stiff nod.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort returned.

"Please call me Albus. I have a proposition for you, Tom." Dumbledore began.

Voldemort leaned back slightly, intrigued. "Do go on."

"We both have a certain pest we wish to be rid of. I know Potter is also a concern, but with my help I believe we can be rid of them both. Together we can rule the Wizarding World." Dumbledore explained.

Voldemort began to mull over the offer. 'It will get rid of the problem of the two who can kill me. Besides, afterwards I can kill the doddering fool and create a new Horcrux from his death. So far, I see no downsides. It will double my army.' He thought.

Dumbledore watched his nemesis mull over his offer and let a sly smirk cover his face. 'After he has taken care of my problems, I can kill him. Once the Deatheaters have seen I have killed their master, I will rule them. And I can create a new Horcrux with his death. This is the perfect plan.'

"Alright. I accept your offer." Voldemort smirked. The two men sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Then tonight we attack." Dumbledore grinned.

Dumbledore and Voldemort stood side by side. Dumbledore's army were few, as most had left him to join Hermione, but that didn't stop the crazy old man. The Deatheaters sneered at his army, but Voldemort silenced them. Straightening up, both men led their armies towards Hogwarts, a see of White and Black side by side, merging to make grey.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor tower, staring out of the window as she was prone to do every now and again. A sea of grey came into view, moving ever closer to the gates.

She could see Dumbledore and Voldemort at the front, leading them. She sighed and turned to Harry. "It's time. The final battle is upon us."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get the last two up soon. Bellatrix is coming up soon and you shall see how she reacts at seeing Hermione again. Next Chapter: The battle begins and Harry and Hermione fight Voldemort.


	39. Chapter 39: The Battle Pt1

Only 1 chapter left now. I hope you are enjoying this as this story nears it's end. Bellatrix finally makes an appearance. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine**

**The Battle Pt.1**

Hermione jumped right into action. "Get everyone ready to fight, Harry." She ordered. 'Draco, Daphne, the war is at hand. Warn everyone in your house.' She added telepathically.

She leapt out of the portrait and began to run down the corridor at top speed. 'Everyone, battle is here. Come to Hogwarts as fast you can. Floo to the Room of Requirement and go to the Entrance Hall.' She told her Knights mentally.

"Hermione!"

Hermione skidded to a halt to look at the person who called her. Ron was catching up to her fast. "I need to help." He panted.

"Then go to the Hufflepuff common room. Let them know. Those who wish to fight go to the Entrance Hall and those who do not go to the Room of Requirement and think of a place that unreachable to those who wish to cause them harm." Hermione ordered.

Ron nodded and took off running in another direction. Hermione continued onto the Ravenclaw Common Room. She knocked on the portrait urgently, ignoring the woman in the portrait's protests at the treatment.

The portrait opened and Hermione pushed her way. "Sonorus. Listen to me. The Final Battle is here. Those who wish to fight, come with me to the Entrance Hall and those who don't then go to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. Think of a place unreachable by those who wish you harm and hide in it." Hermione ordered, amplifying her voice to be heard.

Chatter filled the room and Hermione's scowl began to deepen. "QUIET! There is no time for talk. Now go!" She yelled.

At once, half of the people split up. The younger years were forced to go to the Room of Requirement while most of the elder students stayed behind to fight.

Hermione looked at them all and nodded. "Let's go then." She said, leading them from the room.

The Entrance Hall was full of people all preparing for battle. Families were saying their pieces about how much they loved each other. Everyone knew it might be the last time they saw each other, but no one wanted to say anything.

Hermione stood at the back of the large group with her pack and Ginny. Ginny kissed Harry one last time before running off to say her piece to her mother.

Lily turned to Hermione with a sad smile. "I once said that spoke as if you had known war, and you replied that where you came from you all grew up quickly. Now I know this is true. You are a true solider, Hermione." She said.

Hermione smiled weakly. "And, hopefully, after tonight no more shall know the burden of war." She replied.

She sighed and shut her eyes. She at once assumed her wolf form and led her cloaked Knights through the throng of students. The students all parted at once, in awe of the wolf.

"That's the wolf from the Prophesy." One girl whispered to her friend, their eyes trained on Hermione.

Hermione's laugh echoed in everyone's heads. "Indeed I am." She told them all.

People began to bow but Hermione stopped them. "There is no time for that. Today we fight. I am obliged to give a chance for you to back out now. If you choose not to, you will not have another chance." Hermione paused.

No-one moved.

"Very well. As you all know, Voldemort is just outside. However, he and his army are not alone. The once Great Albus Dumbledore is with him. They have allied against me and each are extremely powerful, insane and evil."

"This is the _final_ battle. The battle to decide the fate of the Wizarding world. Not all of us will make it back and I just want you to know that, not matter what, I am proud of every single one of you here." Hermione looked at everyone gathered there.

"Let's go!" She cried, leading them as they burst out of the doors and poured out onto the grounds.

Voldemort and Dumbledore came to a halt opposite the large army of the other side. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Lady Malfoy." He sneered.

Within his ranks, Narcissa looked up expecting him to be talking to her. She was shocked to see the wolf in front take the form of Hermione Lupus.

Everyone on Hermione's side, except her Knights, gasped in shock and stared at her.

"Voldemort. We meet again." Hermione sneered.

Voldemort scanned her army and his eyes met a familiar pair of grey eyes. "Ah, Lucius. You have betrayed me."

Lucius straightened up. "Of course. If there was ever a choice between you and the mother of my son, I would choose her."

Voldemort glared at him.

"Enough talk." Dumbledore snapped. "We came here to fight."

At once, the gold, the white and the black met in a clash of colours as spells began to fill the air.

Hermione had just taken down yet another Deatheater when she felt a wand be pressed into her back. She turned very slowly and was met with two dark eyes. Eyes that belong to Bellatrix.

"Bella?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't talk to me, Mudblood." Bellatrix hissed, pushing her wand further into Hermione's flesh.

"But Bella, it's me. Hermione Malfoy. Your best friend." Hermione pleaded.

"I have no Mudblood friends. My friend left, reaffirming my hatred for Mudbloods and Muggles."

"Bella, please."

Bellatrix seemed to be fighting with herself and Hermione's keen eyes caught sight of a green shimmer that crossed her eyes before they became hard and shuttered again.

"Bella?"  
"MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screamed.

Hermione stunned the witch quickly. "I'm sorry, Bella. But this needs to be done." She ran a diagnostic spell over the stunned witch, checking for anything unusual.

It came back that she had a loyalty spell on her. Hermione's eyes burned furiously and she removed the spell. Once it was gone, she reawakened Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sat up and put a hand to her head. "What happened?" She muttered.

"You had a loyalty spell cast on you. I suspect from Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"I remember now. After you left, I was going to try and join Dumbledore. You had changed my views on Muggles and opened my eyes to the Dark Lord's mad ways. But he was angry and cursed me."  
Hermione reached out a hand towards her friend. "Help me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Bellatrix grinned, getting to her feet.

The two duelled back to back, moving ever closer to their goal of Voldemort. Harry was already there.

"Go. Now." Bellatrix hissed.

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Now go save the world." Bellatrix grinned.

Hermione nodded and launched herself into the midst of Harry and Voldemort's fight.

"Hi Harry. Thought you might need a hand." Hermione called as she fired a stinging hex at Voldemort.

Harry shot her a wry grin. "Thanks Hermione. I do need it." He called, sending a more dangerous curse at Voldemort.

The three duelled for what seemed like forever before Voldemort sent the first killing curse. At Hermione.

The green light hurtled towards Hermione and was so close to making contact before it stopped.

The curse just seemed to hang in the air in front of her. Voldemort's eyes widened and he cast it again and again.

Each time had the same effect, just adding to the original spell. Angrilly, Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at Harry instead.

Like Hermione, the spell hung in the air before him. It was as if there was a barrier before the spell.

Hermione turned to face Harry with wide wondrous eyes. Then, before their very eyes, two golden shapes appeared.

John and Helena Lupus stood before them. "Mum? Dad?" Hermione whispered in awe.

"Hermione." Helena smiled, embracing her daughter. "We were sent here to tell you what to do. The curses can't harm you. Both of you had parents who died for you. Hermione, your father and I died to protect you, and Harry's parents did the same."  
"Love is the strongest magic." John added. "Or so Merlin has told us." He chuckled.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other and then turned back to the spirits, listening to what they had to do.

"Goodbye sweetheart. Remember, we are so proud of you and will always love you." John whispered, both parents kissing their daughter's cheek before disappearing.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before placing a hand in the energy before them. They shut their eyes and thought of all their loved ones, of those who had died for them. They let the warmth flow through them, causing the energy to grow.

When it was at it's peak, they threw the energy at Voldemort. The two separate energies combined and struck Voldemort right where his heart should have been.

He screamed as the energy overwhelmed his body, the sound piercing like nails on a chalkboard. Harry and Hermione covered their eyes and ears as the noise increased and the energy became too bright.

When the light cleared, the shrivelled body of Voldemort lay still on the floor, his eyes staring unseeingly out at the battle.

Harry approached him and took his pulse. "He's dead." He announced, still in shock.

Hermione turned to face the battle field, watching as the dark mark was painfully removed from the Deatheaters. "One down, one to go."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you like this story and the next chapter should be up soon. Next Chapter: Second part of the Battle and Hermione faces Dumbledore.


	40. Chapter 40: The Battle Pt2

The final chapter. I hope have enjoyed this story and will enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Forty**

**The Battle Pt.2**

Severus stood with his wand facing his opponent, Sirius standing back to back with him. Their opponents just smirked at each other. They were facing the Carrows.

Multi coloured jets of light filled the air around them as they battled. Sirius hissed as a cutting hex made contact with his body. He sent back his own invented curse which would render a person unable to talk. However, he hadn't counted on the male Carrow to know non verbal magic.

Severus felt Sirius fall behind him and turned to see Sirius laying on the ground, badly injured and unconscious. He turned round just in time to see a deadly green light hurtling towards him. Then it all went blissfully black.

James and Remus were battling Greyback and Nott. James was managing quite well, managing to capture Nott's wand and snap it in two. Nott let out a cry of rage and flung himself at the black hair man, tackling him to the floor.

He punched James repeatedly, trapping the man's arms and legs so he was defenceless. He then pulled out a dagger and began to cut the black haired man below him. James' pained screams were lost in the midst of the battle.

Remus and Greyback circled each other, both werewolves snapped and glaring. They leapt into the fray, nails scraping each other and teeth biting down. They were fighting like wolves in human form.

Greyback fell back to the ground, exhausted and dizzy from blood loss. He was losing and the young boy he had bitten once now towered over him. His executioner.

Greyback was determined not to go down without a fight and gathered his energy. As Remus bent down to finish the job, Greyback lunged at him, pinning the younger werewolf, and bit down on Remus' throat. He crushed the jugular and windpipe.

Remus gasped out for air, unable to breath. His vision began to blacken and the last thing he saw was a flash of green, a black shape falling and the bright pink hair of his love.

Hermione ran through the battle field, trying desperately to locate Dumbledore and end this now. She soon spotted the mad man observing the battle casually and occasionally flinging killing curses at both Deatheaters and Knights.

Hermione growled angrily as she faced him. "DUMBLEDORE! No more will we stand for your meddling. Your reign has gone on too long and it needs to come to an end." She yelled.

"Ha! You really think you can kill me?" Dumbledore scoffed.

"Let's duel and see." Hermione retorted.

"I have a better idea. Let's do this the Muggle way." Dumbledore drew a sword and got into the proper fighting stance.

Hermione conjured her own sword and stood opposite the elderly headmaster, mimicking his stance.

There was a flash of blades and the two clashed swords, glaring at each other the whole time.

"You really think you can win? I was born during the time Swords were commonly used!" Dumbledore cried, stabbing forward.

Hermione spun out of the way and made her own jab, which Dumbledore avoided.

"My father taught me. My pack kept to the old ways." Hermione returned, ducking as Dumbledore swiped at her head.

She leapt to the floor and kicked his legs out from under him. He jumped nimbly over her feet and brought his sword down.

He nicked her shoulder and Hermione hissed in pain. She swiped at his feet again and this time Dumbledore wasn't ready.

He crashed to the floor on his back, sword still in hand. Hermione approached him, sword level with his throat. "I think I have won, Dumbledore." She sneered.

"Don't be so sure." Dumbledore spat. He surprised her with a sudden kick up, knocking the sword from her hands.

Hermione was stunned and didn't except the kick to her stomach. She doubled over and grabbed her stomach, coughing. Dumbledore rose and back handed her. She went flying and landed roughly on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Who has won now?" Dumbledore snarled, his sword digging into Hermione's throat.

Hermione stared with panicked eyes up at her opponent. She was going to die. She knew it then.

"Mother!" Draco yelled.

Hermione turned her head to see Draco standing a little way away, bruised, battered and with a slight limp, holding her sword. Hope renewed in Hermione and she grinned at the Headmaster.

Don't be so sure." She mimicked. Dumbledore swung the sword down and Hermione rolled out of the way.

The sword embedded in the soil just where her heart should have been if she had stayed still. Dumbledore gave a roar of fury.

Hermione leapt up and ran as fast as she could towards Draco, blocking out everything except for the urgency of getting her sword before Dumbledore caught her.

She finally arrived at Draco's side and grabbed the sword from him. "Thank you Draco." She grinned, spinning round with the sword in her hand once more.

Dumbledore was running towards her, a manical gleam in his eyes, with the sword held high above his head, ready to bring it down on her and kill her.

Hermione shifted slightly, preparing to become defensive in her fight against him. As Dumbledore got closer, she held the sword out on instinct and in defence. She shut her eyes.

A gurgling sound made her open her eyes. Dumbledore's pale blue eyes stared into her own. Blood was coming out of his mouth and both looked down together.

Hermione's sword was lodged deep inside Dumbledore's chest, probably piercing a good few vital organs.

Dumbledore met her eyes once more before sliding off the end of the sword, the twinkle of life in his eyes extinguished.

"It's over." Hermione whispered. "IT'S OVER!" She yelled, her voice carrying over the suddenly silent battle field.

Hurriedly, the remaining Deatheaters and soldiers of Dumbledore apperated, not wanting to stick around when the Knights and the remaining Aurors rounded them up.

Hermione turned and hugged Draco tightly, stroking his platinum hair in a motherly notion.

Draco snuggled into her embrace, glad his mother was alive and that the battle was over.

"Have you seen your father?" Hermione asked as she withdrew from the hug, worry beginning to consume her.

"No. Have you seen Daphne?" Draco replied.

"We're here." Daphne called from behind Draco. She was being propped up by Lucius as she limped on a clearly broken ankle.

Lucius looked fine, except from a small gash on his head. Hermione sighed in relief and the mother and son ran to their lovers.

Hermione hugged Lucius, kissing him tenderly. "I was worried about you." She whispered.

"I was too. But we're fine. We made it out alive." Lucius replied, placing a reverent kiss on her temple.

Hermione buried her face into his neck and breathed in his unique scent, hidden beneath the sweat and grime of battle.

"Let's get Daphne to the Medic camp. She needs some attention." Lucius announced after a while.

Hermione, Lucius and Draco all supported Daphne until they made it to the Medic Camp which Madam Pomfrey and her fellow Healers had set up in the grounds. After all, there was no way the Hospital Wing could hold so many patients.

Hermione spotted James and Sirius led in beds side by side. Lily was sat next to them, worry gripping her. Harry was standing beside his mother, a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione walked over, concern overtaking her. "Are they okay?" She asked.

"If they wake up they will be." Lily replied softly.

Hermione felt a pull and knelt down beside James' bed. She shut her eyes, and when she reopened them they were glowing a soft amber colour.

She seemed to be in a trance as a white light shot down her arms and into James. At once his injuries, inside and out, began to vanish. Lily and Harry watched in amazement.

James let out a soft groan and blinked open his hazel eyes, only to look into the emerald eyes of his wife. "Lily?"

"I'm here. Oh, James!" Lily wept, hugging her husband.

Hermione moved onto Sirius, in a trance once more. She again healed the other man's injuries and he too woke up.

Hermione hugged Sirius tightly. "Sirius!" She whispered.

"Hey." Sirius grinned. "Have you seen Severus and Remus?" He asked after a moment.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll go find them." She promised, moving from his bedside.

As she was leaving the tent she saw Tonks coming out of the dead tent. "Tonks? Where's Remus?" She asked urgently.

Tonks shook her head. "I was too late. I killed Greyback, but I was too late."

Hermione pushed past Tonks and soon found Remus laid out amongst the others. Her heart broke as she also saw Severus. "No!" She cried, falling to her knees.

"Matris Vis EGO precor vos accerso meus frater bodies tergum ut me. Lord of Divum EGO precor vestrum accerso meus brothers phasmatis tergum ut me. Lord of Vita EGO precor vestrum ut reverto meus frater volo" She recited.

Both Remus and Severus sat bolt upright, gasping in breath. The spell had healed them and they were both fine again.

Remus grinned as he realised what had happened. "See, I told you that you would never have to suffer losing us."

Hermione laughed through her tears and hugged both men tightly. Finally it was all over. They were free!

* * *

Please Read and Review. I apologise if the ending seems a bit rushed, I only had limited amount of space left. I hope you enjoyed and the epilogue should be up soon :)

Translation of Latin:

Mother Nature I beg you to bring my brothers' bodies back to me

Lord of Sky I beg of you to bring my brothers' spirits back to me

Lord of Life I beg of you to return my brothers to me


	41. Epilogue

The final ever chapter *burst into tears*. This is the longest FF I have ever done and I am so proud of it. I hope you enjoy this epilogue.  
**

* * *

Epilogue**

"You may now kiss the bride." Draco reached forward and lifted his bride's veil.

Daphne looked up at him blushing lightly. Draco grinned and then leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met in a romantic and chaste kiss. When they pulled away, Draco had a goofy smile and Daphne's blush had deepened.

"May I present the new Lord and Lady Malfoy." The Minister announced.

Draco led his new wife down the aisle and Hermione grinned as her son and new daughter in law passed her.

She had resumed her place as Lady Malfoy after Narcissa had been killed during the war three years previous and she and Lucius were very happy together once more.

Hermione smiled at Lucius, kissing him quickly, before going on ahead to meet up with Ginny Potter.

She found Ginny with Lily and Tonks. Lily was watching her three year old daughter, Nina, play with Remus and Tonks' two year old son, Teddy.

Teddy's hair was rapidly changing colours as he laughed in delight. He had been conceived the night after Remus proposed to Tonks and little Nina was born 9 months after the final battle.

"Hey." Hermione greeted her friends.

"Auntie Mya!" Both children cried, running towards Hermione who deftly scooped them up.

"Hello little ones." Hermione giggled, kissing each child on the cheek. "How are you?"

"We're fine Auntie Mya. We were playing." Nina told Hermione with a huge smile.

Nina and Teddy had taken to calling her Auntie Mya after they had heard Severus, who had finally decided to give her a nickname, calling her Mya.

"That's good. Are you coming to the party?" Hermione replied, tickling Teddy under the chin.

"Yep! Mummy picked me out a new dress." Nina squealed.

"And we need to get you into it. Say goodbye to Auntie Mya." Lily told her daughter, removing the child from Hermione's arm.

Nina groaned and sighed. "Bye Auntie Mya." She called.

Hermione giggled and waved at the child as James met up with Lily and they apperated.

At the Reception, Hermione was sat with Severus talking about some Potion or another when the DJ announced it was time for the newly weds to dance with Hermione and Lucius.

Draco approached his mother and bowed. "May I have this dance, Mother?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. Draco led her out onto the floor and the two began to a graceful waltz.

"Have you told him yet?" Draco whispered to his mother before he spun her out and back in.

"Not yet. I'm doing it when I dance with him." Hermione replied, grinning at Ron and his new wife, Luna, as they made it onto the dance floor. Ron rolled his eyes playfully as Luna went on and on about Nargles and the like.

"Then here's your chance." Draco grinned, kissing her cheek and spinning Hermione into Lucius' arms.

Lucius swept his wife up into a dance and the two swept across the floor. Hermione sighed and leaned her head on her husband's strong chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Lucius replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Lucius, I have something to tell you." Hermione began, looking directly at her Husband.

"What?" Lucius asked, worried slightly about his wife.

"I'm pregnant again."

"Really? I'm going to be a father?"

"To twins."

Lucius let out a whoop, spun his wife around in a huge circle before kissing her.

The couple ignored the cat calls of Sirius and James, who were both shut up by their respective partners, Lily and Hestia Jones, and instead bathed in the love they possessed for each other.

7 months later Bella Natalia Malfoy, Sofia Mia Malfoy and, to their surprise, Angel Rosalina Malfoy were brought into the world much to the delight of Lucius and Hermione.

Severus and his fiancé, a Muggle named Selena Martin, were named godparents to Bella, along with Lily and James. Remus, Tonks and Bellatrix were named Godparents of Angel. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were named Godparents of Sofia.

Sirius had pouted at being left out, but was soon happy when he was named joint godfather to all three girls.

As Hermione looked into the steel grey eyes of Sofia, stroking her honey brown curls, and looked at the other two, Bella having grey eyes and straight platinum blonde hair and Angel having brown eyes and curly platinum blonde hair, she felt finally content. Yes, this was her life and she wouldn't ever change it for all the world.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thank you to everyone who has read this story right the way through, I am so grateful you have this story a chance and I may do a one shot or something about Angel, Sofia and Bella at some point. But for now, I bid you adieu.


	42. Sequel Info: Power of the Pack

There will be a sequel to Power of the Wolf! It will be called Power of the Pack  


* * *

**Power of the Pack**

Sofia, Bella and Angel are now sixteen and starting thier sixth year at Hogwarts. Thier younger brother, Aaron is in 4th year and thier youngest sister, Rose, is in her first year along with thier nephew Scorpius. Angel has been dating Teddy Lupin for a year now, Sofia has been with Luke Weasley (6th Year) for a few months and a buddign romance has sprung up between Bella and Alex Potter (6th Year).

But on the full moon, the triplets discover they have inherited thier mother's werewolf genes. Daphne makes a Prophesy and the Dark Lords return. It is up to Hermione, Bella, Sofia and Angel to stop them. But can they?

Coming soon

* * *

Let me know what you think of this idea and I will answer any questions you want to ask about it :)


	43. Fiction Idea: I would like feedback

I just want to see what people think. I have 49 chapters planned but I will see how it goes :)

* * *

Meet Kalista Jay Maystone. She comes from an Abusive home and her only confident is her diary, a present from her late brother, Aiden. She writes Letters to him everyday. Follow her through all her ups and downs on her path to a better life.**

* * *

04/02/10**

_Dear Aiden, _

_Today is my seventeenth birthday, at last. As usual, life just passes me by and I am ignored by all. Another year of my life has passed and I still have no friends, no real possessions, nothing except this journal._

_I know, that whatever happens, I will always have you. You are my rock, my sanctuary. I can pour all my feelings and thoughts into this journal without worry. I know you will never fail me. _

_But for now, I have to go. Mum and Dad will be home soon and they'll want me home, _

_Lots of Love_

_Kali _

Kalista Jay Maystone placed her pen into her bag and stroked the worn spine of her black leather bound journal. She smiled softly before placing it into her bag along with the pen.

Kali brushed a loose, honey brown curl out of her eyes before standing. She reached over and gently traced the name on the marble gravestone. Aiden Michael Maystone, 1894 to 2000. "See you later, Aiden." She whispered before moving to the gates of the cemetery.

Her bike was resting against the old stone wall that bordered the cemetery. She was climbing on when someone called her name.

"Kali! You forgot your phone." A tall, thin man with balding black hair and dark brown eyes called in thick Scottish accent.

"Thanks Mr O'Connell. You're a life saver!" Kali grinned, as the man walked over and handed her a slim black mobile.

"It's my job. As Head of the Graveyard and you being a regular visit, I feel as though I should look out for you." Mr O'Connell told her.

Kali sighed. "Yeah, I could use that." She muttered.

"You love coming here, don't you?"

"It makes me feel closer to Aiden. I miss him."

"We all miss our loved ones." Mr O'Connell told her, his eyes drifted to the grave of his late wife, Jenny.

"Whoever said it gets easier with time lied." Kali agreed.

"Time does ease it a little, but these types of wounds never completely heal. Now, run along. It's almost time for your mother to get home." Mr O'Connell told her, looking at his wristwatch.

"Thanks, Mr O'Connell. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kali cried, pushing off and beginning the journey home.

Mr O'Connell shook his head and entered the little shack which he resided in when on duty.

Kali raced through the evening traffic, feeling free as the wind rushed over her face. She pulled into her lane and soon located her home. Pulling out her key, she pushed the button.

Her house was a huge white building with a long driveway and massive gardens attended to by Gardeners her mother employed. The property was protected by two huge black wrought iron gates which her parents had imported from America. All they had to do was hit a button on their keys and the gates would open, allowing them entrance.

Kali cycled in through the gates and round the back to the shed which she had claimed as hers. It held all her most precious possessions, including a hidden pot of money under a loose floorboard.

She had been in two jobs secretly and had been saving up as much as she could. Just in case.

She locked her shed before hurrying upstairs to her bedroom. She placed her journal in her beside cabinet and locked it, not wanting anyone to find it and read it. Someone such as the nosy maid her father had hired to clean the house, the one he only hired for her looks.

Carmela was a slut, to put it simply.

She and Kali's father had been having a sordid love affair for years, but her mother was too caught up in her own affair to notice. Both of her parents believed the other knew nothing of their affairs.

The front door burst open, making Kali jerk out of her thoughts.

"GIRL! Get down here!" The thundering voice of George Maystone echoed through the house.

Kali gathered her bravery and hurriedly walked to where her father was standing in the hallway.  
"Yes, Dad?" She asked timidly.

"Get me a beer. And put this in the wash." George snapped, throwing his filthy coat at Kali.

Kali simply nodded and walked into the kitchen. She put his coat, covered in goodness knows what, into the washing machine before heading to the fridge. She pulled out a stone cold beer.

When she arrived in the living room, George was watching the football on the huge TV screen which covered at least half of the wall. "Here you go." Kali told her father, handing the beer to him.

George simply grunted before opening the can and taking a huge gulp of the alcohol. "Get out of my sight, you stupid brat."

Kali almost ran from the room, not wanting to be around her father for much longer than she needed to be.

She ran right into her mother, falling back on the hard wood floors, looking up at her with wide, vivid blue eyes which had a purple hint to them.

Julia Maystone turned her nose up at her daughter as the girl sat sprawled before her. "Watch where you are going. You stupid little girl." Julia growled, kicked her side sharply.

Kali grunted and flinched a little, her hand flying to her side. It was sure to bruise later. She leapt up and ran up the stairs as soon as her mother had left the hall to go into her study.

Kali curled up on the floor in the bathroom applying Arnica Ointment to the area her mother had kicked. She checked the pot to see she was almost out.

She sighed and leaned back against the bath. She hated her life.

Ever since she was six years old, Kali had been abused by both of her parents. She hit, kicked, slapped, punched and any other type of violence which could inflict bruises without leaving scars and the like.

She was also called stupid, despite the 10 As and 2 A Stars she had gotten in her GCSEs, and was treated like a slave by both parents who had come to blame her for her older brother's death when she was six.

Aiden had been driven home at the age of sixteen by his friend who was older than him by a year when a drunk driver had hit the car. His friend had escaped with a broken arm, but Aiden had been killed on impact.

At first, Julia and George treated Kali no differently than they had when Aiden had been alive, but grief makes people do funny things.

In their grief, the blame had irrationally come to lie with Kali and they had taken it all out on her.

So using the Arnica Ointment was common practise for Kali and the fact she was aging without anyone caring wasn't new either.

Even her 'friends' didn't care.

Though, her friends were only friends with her because of the amount of money she had. Her mother was a high end Lawyer and her father owned his own very successful security company. This enabled them to live the high life.

Kali sighed heavily. "Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday dear Kali, Happy birthday to me." She sang softly.

"Kalista! Come make dinner! Your Father and I are hungry!" Julia yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Kali heaved herself up from her spot on the floor and trudged to the door. She pulled it open to be met with her father bright red face and angry eyes.

He raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

Kali's face was turned to one side and tears stung her eyes as her entire left cheek burned with pain.

"Get downstairs and make us dinner! You're a worthless little cow, I wish Aiden had lived instead of you." George spat.

Kali ducked past him, tears blurring her vision. 'So do I.'

That night, Kali curled up under her scratchy blankets which her mother 'graciously' allowed her to use.

She shivered as the cold February breeze blew in through the gap in the joining of her windows. She really hated her life. In the morning she would be all stiff and sore from the cold.

Kali slid out of bed and undid her desk drawer. She pulled out her journal, turned on her phone's light and began to write.

**04/02/10**

_Dear Aiden,_

_Will life ever get any better? I hate this constant fear and judgement. It's not fair. Though life rarely is, is it? I prayed to God like I usually do to save me from this hell, but he didn't deliver me. It makes me wonder if there really is anything there. If there is really someone out there who protects those like me. _

_It's times like these I really miss you, but I know you are in a better place. Sometimes I get so bitter as to wonder that, if our roles were reversed, would you be receiving the same treatment? _

_Anyway, my Birthday has passed much the same as before. I'm ever tempted to use the money I have saved to buy driving lessons and a car, so I can drive as far away as I can. I could change my name and they would never find me. I would be safe from them, safe to live my life._

_But that's just dreams and I live in reality. I had better get to sleep, I have school tomorrow. Goodnight,_

_Lots of Love_

_Kali_

_

* * *

_If you liked the chapter you can follow the story of Kali on Fiction Press. I just want to know what people think and I need someone to read as I go along and let me know what it's like. Let me know :)

Meet Kalista Jay Maystone. She comes from an Abusive home and her only confident is her diary, a present from her late brother, Aiden. She writes Letters to him everyday. Follow her through all her ups and downs on her path to a better life.


	44. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
